


My French Teacher

by HarryGayStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Français | French, Love Stories, M/M, Mutilation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryGayStyles/pseuds/HarryGayStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Certaines personnes disent que l'amour n'a pas d'âge, de couleur ou encore que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Mais la plupart du temps, les personnes qui disent cela, ont une vie parfaitement normale et ce qu'ils dissent n'a aucunement rapport avec qu'est-ce qu'ils vivent dans leurs vies de tous les jours. Ils ont une vie normale avec une famille normale. C'est très rare qu'une personne différente, va dire ça. Pour quelle raison? Ça, personne ne le sait vraiment. Nous savons simplement que la société n'accepte pas facilement la différence. Que la différence est très (même trop) souvent mal vue. La plupart du temps, les personnes différentes se cachent, nous pouvons tous comprendre pour quelle raison. Qui aimerait se faire reconnaitre en tant que personne différente? Certainement pas moi. Oui je suis différent, tout le monde le sait, mais il y a d'autres différences chez moi que je ne veux pas qu'on apprenne. J'ai décidé de dire une de mes différences pour qu'on oublie mes autres qui sont selon moi, bien plus importantes et inquiétantes. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. Où tout a sorti sans que je sois préparé avant. Le jour où toute ma vie a basculé. Le jour où j'ai réellement vécu ma différence. Comment oublier ce jour-là? Le jour qui a causé toutes mes ennuies? Le jour qui a changé ma vie à jamais? Celui qui a été le plus beau en même temps d'être le plus pire de toute ma vie? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais oublier ce jour-là, mais j'ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé. Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire un détail, je m'appelle Harry Styles. Je crois que ça va être important que vous le sachiez. Voici mon histoire.</p></blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certaines personnes disent que l'amour n'a pas d'âge, de couleur ou encore que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Mais la plupart du temps, les personnes qui disent cela, ont une vie parfaitement normale et ce qu'ils dissent n'a aucunement rapport avec qu'est-ce qu'ils vivent dans leurs vies de tous les jours. Ils ont une vie normale avec une famille normale. C'est très rare qu'une personne différente, va dire ça. Pour quelle raison? Ça, personne ne le sait vraiment. Nous savons simplement que la société n'accepte pas facilement la différence. Que la différence est très (même trop) souvent mal vue. La plupart du temps, les personnes différentes se cachent, nous pouvons tous comprendre pour quelle raison. Qui aimerait se faire reconnaitre en tant que personne différente? Certainement pas moi. Oui je suis différent, tout le monde le sait, mais il y a d'autres différences chez moi que je ne veux pas qu'on apprenne. J'ai décidé de dire une de mes différences pour qu'on oublie mes autres qui sont selon moi, bien plus importantes et inquiétantes. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. Où tout a sorti sans que je sois préparé avant. Le jour où toute ma vie a basculé. Le jour où j'ai réellement vécu ma différence. Comment oublier ce jour-là? Le jour qui a causé toutes mes ennuies? Le jour qui a changé ma vie à jamais? Celui qui a été le plus beau en même temps d'être le plus pire de toute ma vie? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais oublier ce jour-là, mais j'ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé. Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire un détail, je m'appelle Harry Styles. Je crois que ça va être important que vous le sachiez. Voici mon histoire.

Niall : Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux Harry?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Aller, détend-toi Niall, je ne vais rien faire de mal.  
Niall : Bien sûr que c'est mal.  
Moi : Je vais seulement m'amuser.  
Niall : Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans le fait qu'on est un nouveau prof.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Moi je le vois ce qu'il y a d'amusant.  
Niall : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a entendu dire qu'il est gay et que toi aussi tu es gay que tu es obligé d'essayer de te le taper.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne veux pas me le taper.  
Niall : Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Seulement jouer avec lui.  
Niall : Il est plus vieux que nous.  
Moi : Depuis quand ce fait m'arrête?  
Zayn : Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée Styles.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Détendez-vous les mecs. Je ne vais rien lui faire. Je vais le draguer un peu et ensuite je vais le laisser tranquille.  
Niall : Laisse-le tout de suite tranquille.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Aller, vous vous amusez bien avec les filles vous, je peux bien m'amuser avec un prof.  
Zayn : Mais justement, nous on s'amuse avec des filles de notre âge.  
Moi : Mais je ne peux pas m'amuser avec des mecs de notre âge. Il n'y a aucun qui est gay.  
Zayn : Eh bien ce n'est pas notre problème.  
Moi : Allez, laissez-moi faire. Je vais juste attirer son attention et ensuite je le lâche.  
Niall : Ne t'arrange pas pour souffrir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Arrêtez de vous inquiéter.

Ils secouèrent la tête et la cloche pour dire que les cours allaient bientôt commencer sonna. Nous prîmes nos choses et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre classe. J'avais hâte de rencontrer ce nouveau prof. Enfin quelqu'un comme moi, plus vieux bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je fréquentais toujours des plus vieux parce que les personnes de mon âge n'assumaient pas le fait d'être gay.

Je souris automatiquement en entrant dans la classe quand je le vis.  
Moi : Regardez son cul...  
J'entendis Niall et Zayn rire derrière moi.  
Niall : Arrête de le mater et avance.

Je ris et je me dirigeai vers ma place au fond de la classe. Il s'était seulement retourné vers la porte de la classe pour regarder les élèves entré quand je m'étais assis à ma place. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu mais ça n'allait plus tarder. Il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement placés. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Il avait seulement quelques années de plus que moi. Il était parfait pour ce que je voulais faire, soit m'amuser.

Niall vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Niall : C'est quoi ton plan?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Avoir une heure de colle avec lui ce soir.  
Il rit.  
Niall : T'es con. Ta mère va te tuer quand elle va l'apprendre.  
Moi : C'est le seul moyen d'être seul avec lui.  
Il rit.  
Niall : T'essayeras de l'expliquer à ta mère.

Je ris et quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche pour dire que les cours commençaient sonna. Niall retourna s'asseoir à sa place et je fixai mon regard sur mon professeur. Il se tourna vers la classe et il nous sourit.

Prof : Bonjour cher élèves. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis votre nouveau professeur de français. Je sais que j'ai l'air jeune, c'est peut-être aussi parce que je le suis, mais je m'attends au respect même si je ne suis pas vraiment plus vieux que vous. Oh, et je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson. Vous pouvez m'appeler Monsieur Tomlinson.  
Une fille de la classe leva automatiquement sa main quand il termina de dire sa phrase.  
Louis : Oui?  
Elle sourit.  
Fille : Vous avez quel âge?  
Tout le monde rit.  
Louis : 21 ans.

Tout le monde commença à chuchoter dans la classe sur ce qu'on venait d'apprendre. Seulement 3 ans de différence avec moi. Il faisait vraiment tout pour que je l'aime encore plus.

Louis : Je vais prendre les présences et ensuite, on pourra parler.

Il prit sa liste et il commença à appeler les personnes dans la classe. J'avais hâte qu'il nomme mon nom et qu'il me voit.

Louis : Niall Horan?  
Niall : Ouais!  
Il le regarda et il lui fit un sourire.  
Louis : Zayn Malik?  
Zayn : Ouais!  
Il lui fit aussi un sourire. J'attendais avec impatience qu'il nomme mon nom.  
Louis : Harry Styles?  
Je ne répondis pas. Il n'avait pas relevé sa tête.  
Louis : Harry Styles?  
Je ne répondis toujours pas. Pourquoi il ne relevait pas la tête?  
Louis : Il n'est pas là?  
Moi : Non, je suis là.

Il rit mais ne me regarda toujours pas. Il nomma un autre nom et regarda la personne. Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas regardé? Pourquoi il regardait tout le monde sauf moi?

Après qu'il est pris les présences, il commença à parler de français. De ce qu'on allait faire pendant l'année. Des trucs ennuyants comme ça. Je ne suivais pas le cours, tout ce que je faisais, c'était le regarder. Pourquoi il ne me regardait pas?

Louis : Ah oui, tantôt j'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis ici pour vous enseigner. Oui je suis jeune, mais je ne suis pas là pour devenir votre ami. Aucune amitié n'est possible entre moi et mes élèves.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de lever ma main et lui parlais directement.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Il rit mais ne regarda pas dans ma direction.  
Louis : Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de relation avec mes élèves.  
Moi : Sexuelle?  
Toute la classe partit à rire, ce qui me fit sourire. Le prof secoua la tête mais ne me regarda toujours pas.  
Louis : Que ça soit sexuelle ou social.  
Je grognai.  
Pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas?  
Moi : Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le droit?  
Il soupira.  
Louis : Avez-vous un problème?  
Moi : Mon problème c'est que depuis tantôt vous me parlez mais vous ne savez même pas qui je suis.  
Louis : Alors dites-moi qui vous êtes.  
Moi : Je suis Harry Styles.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Le garçon qui ne sait pas son nom?

Toute la classe partit à rire et je lançai un regard noir à mon prof qui ne m'avait toujours pas regardé.  
Après quelque temps, tout le monde finit par se calmer et une autre fille de la classe leva sa main.

Louis : Oui?  
Fille : Avec les autres profs, on peut confier nos problèmes, est-ce que nous pouvons le faire avec vous?  
Il fut pris au dépourvu par la question de la fille.  
Fille : Parce que plusieurs personnes s'ouvriraient peut-être plus facilement à quelqu'un qui n'est pas vieux.  
Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre.  
Louis : Je ne sais pas. Probablement.  
Je souris automatiquement.  
Louis : Bien sûr, si vous avez un problème et que vous voulez venir m'en parler, venez me voir à la fin du cours et je vous écouterais avec plaisir.

Je souris. Je savais comment j'allais passer du temps avec lui sans pour autant me mettre dans la merde.  
Le reste du cours se passa dans l'ennuie. Il avait beau être beau comme un Dieu, ça ne changeait pas le fait que ses cours de français n'étaient pas plus passionnants que les autres cours que nous avions.

Quand la cloche sonna, il nous annonça qu'on n'avait pas de devoir et tout le monde lui fit merci pour cela. J'attendis que tout le monde parte de la classe avant de me lever de ma place et de me diriger vers lui. Il était en train de ranger ses choses dos à moi.

Moi : Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler?  
Louis : De quoi voulez-vous me parler Styles?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Tantôt vous avez dit que si on avait un problème, on pouvait venir vous le dire, est-ce que je pourrais le faire?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Sans te manquer de rester Harry, tu n'as pas l'air d'une personne qui a des problèmes.  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Vous ne m'avez pas regardé du cours. Vous ne savez même pas je suis comment physiquement.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir physiquement pour savoir comment vous êtes.  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Ça n'empêche quand même pas le fait que oui j'ai un problème et j'espérais pouvoir me confier à vous, mais on dirait que ça ne va pas être possible. Merci Monsieur Tomlinson pour votre aide.

Rapidement, je me retournai et je sortis de la classe. Je m'étais pris un râteau auprès de mon professeur. Je m'étais fait rejeter par quelqu'un qui ne m'avait même pas vu une seule fois.

J'allais porter mes choses dans mon casier et ensuite, j'allai rejoindre Niall et Zayn dans le coin pour fumeur. On était toujours rendu là parce que Zayn fumait. Quand je les vis, je courus presque vers eu et ensuite, je m'assis à côté de Niall et posai ma tête contre son épaule, ce qui les fit rire.

Moi : Je ne suis même pas capable d'attirer l'attention d'un de mes profs.  
Ils rirent.  
Niall : Tu fais vraiment pitié.  
Moi : Mais je ne comprends pas son comportement. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois? Il aurait pu le faire une seule fois et ensuite ne plus me regarder, mais il ne l'a même pas fait une fois.  
Zayn : Tu as essayé de le voir après le cours?  
Moi : C'est ça que j'ai fait. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un problème et il m'a ri en pleine face.  
Ils rirent.  
Moi : Il n'y a rien de drôle les garçons!  
Ils rirent encore.  
Niall : Au contraire, c'est très drôle.  
Je grognai et je serrai Niall dans mes bras.  
Moi : Je suis en manque d'amour.  
Ils rirent.  
... : Salut les mecs.  
J'ouvris doucement les yeux et je souris en voyant Liam.  
Moi : Salut Liam.  
Zayn : T'étais où ce matin? Tu as manqué notre nouveau prof.  
Il rit et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Liam : Mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Il est comment?  
Ils rirent et je grognai.  
Niall : Il a ignoré Harry pendant tout le cours et Harry le prend très mal.  
Liam rit.  
Liam : Pauvre petit Hazza.  
Je gémis et allai dans les bras de Liam.  
Moi : Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois.  
Liam : Pourquoi?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Liam : Pauvre petit Harry.  
Je gémis.  
Liam : Il est comment?  
Moi : Il a un super beau cul. Des beaux yeux. Des beaux cheveux. Il est parfait.  
Liam : Oh... Je crois que notre bouclé est amoureux.  
Rapidement, je me séparai de Liam et le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.  
Moi : Pas du tout. Je le prends seulement mal qu'il m'est ignoré.  
Ils rirent tous.  
Liam : On ira le voir se midi pour me présenter.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Je vais venir avec toi.  
Il rit.  
Liam : J'avais l'intention de t'emmener de toute façon.

J'embrassai la joue de Liam et ensuite, nous nous levâmes et nous partîmes vers notre deuxième cours de l'avant-midi.

Pendant tout le cours, je pensais seulement à Louis. Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas regardé? Il n'avait aucune raison. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment j'étais s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Comment il avait pu savoir que je prévoyais le draguer? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était impossible.

Quand la cloche pour dire que le cours était terminé sonna, je me levai et on alla tous dans la cafétéria manger. J'avais vraiment hâte d'aller voir Monsieur Tomlinson. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix de me regarder cette fois. Je ne parlais pas vraiment pendant l'heure du dîner, je pensais seulement à lui. On ne m'avait jamais autant ignoré de toute ma vie et je le prenais très mal. C'était quoi son problème?

En tout cas, après quelque temps, Liam avait enfin terminé de manger.  
Moi : On va voir Monsieur Tomlinson?  
Il rit.  
Liam : Allons-y.

Nous fîmes un sourire aux autres et nous nous levâmes. Nous allâmes porter nos choses dans nos casiers et ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où les profs dînaient le midi. Je laissai Liam cogner à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un prof vint ouvrir la porte.

Liam : Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir Monsieur Tomlinson?

Il prof hocha la tête et il alla chercher Louis dans la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, je souris quand je vis Louis venir vers la porte. Il sortit de la pièce et il nous regarda.

Louis : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous les garçons?  
Liam : Je m'appelle Liam Payne. J'ai manqué votre cours se matin et je tenais à me présenter.  
Louis : Oh, alors enchanté. Moi c'est Louis Tomlinson.  
Liam : Ouais, ça je le savais.  
Louis hocha la tête. Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé, donc, je me collai contre Liam et pris sa main.  
Moi : On voudrait vous parler de quelque chose.  
Louis haussa les sourcils et Liam se tourna rapidement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.  
Liam : Ah oui?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Oui.  
Louis : D'accord. Laissez-moi seulement terminer de manger. Revenez dans 5 minutes et je vais être prêt à vous écouter.

Nous hochâmes la tête et Louis retourna dans la pièce. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Liam se tourna vers moi.

Liam : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
Moi : Il accepte de te voir toi mais pas moi!  
Il rit.  
Liam : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise?  
Moi : Je vais venir avec toi.  
Liam : Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas. On peut dire que je suis gay et que j'ai peur de l'avis des autres. Que tu es la seule personne à qui je l'ai dit.  
Liam : Il va croire que nous sortons ensemble gros niaiseux. Tu m'as pris la main devant lui.  
Moi : On aura juste à lui dire qu'on ne sort pas ensemble.  
Liam : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
Moi : Aller, de toute façon, il a déjà accepté.  
Liam : T'es vraiment con.  
Je souris et embrassai sa joue.  
Moi : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Il secoua la tête et nous commençâmes à marcher dans l'école sans vraiment avoir de but.  
5 minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la même porte que nous étions voilà 5 minutes.

Liam : C'est toi qui cogne.  
Moi : Non, c'est toi. Moi il ne veut pas me parler.  
Liam grogna.  
Liam : T'es chiant.

Je souris et il cogna. Quelque temps plus tard, c'est Louis qui ouvrit la porte. Je souris automatiquement en le voyant.

Louis : Vous voulez me parler ensemble les garçons?  
Liam : Oui.  
Louis : D'accord. Vous voulez qu'on aille dans ma classe?

Liam hocha la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de Louis. Une fois arrivé là, il ouvrit la porte et quand nous fûmes entrés, il la barra.

Louis : Pour ne pas que quelqu'un vienne nous déranger.

Nous hochâmes la tête et nous allâmes nous asseoir un à côté de l'autre devant le bureau de Louis. Lui, il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Louis : En quoi puis-je vous aider?  
Il avait regardé Liam en posant sa question.  
Liam : En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai un problème, c'est plutôt Harry.  
Louis : Alors que fais-tu là?  
Liam ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
Liam : Sans vous manquez de respect, pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas Harry?  
Louis : Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
Liam : Mais c'est l'impression que nous avons.  
Louis : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
Il était vraiment con ce mec. Une chance qu'il était beau.  
Moi : Je peux vous dire mon problème ou vous allez continuer de m'ignorer comme vous le faites depuis la première seconde où je suis entré dans votre classe.  
Il baissa le regard.  
Louis : Je vous écoute.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Mon problème c'est que je suis gay.  
Louis rit et je fronçai les sourcils. Rapidement, je me levai et je vins me mettre en face de lui.  
Moi : Ça vous dérange peut-être que je sois gay!?

Il remonta doucement son regard sur moi et je rougis quand il planta son regard dans le mien. Wow, il était magnifique.

Louis : Je sais seulement que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous Monsieur Styles. Les autres professeurs m'ont parlé de vous.  
Ma colère retomba.  
Moi : Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit?  
Louis : Pas grand-chose. Je vous ai compris assez facilement.  
Moi : Alors vous savez qu'est-ce que mon but?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Il est évident et je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des relations avec des élèves pour rien.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Juste pour savoir, si on aurait le droit, vous voudriez bien avec une relation avec moi?  
Louis : Je n'ai pas à répondre à votre question Harry.  
Moi : Pourtant elle est simple.  
Louis : Mais je ne vais quand même pas le faire.  
Moi : J'ai besoin de parler de mon orientation sexuelle avec vous.  
Louis : Et moi je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.  
Moi : Personne dans cette école n'est à l'aise de parler de ça et j'ai besoin d'en parler.  
Louis : Je ne peux pas vous aider.  
Mes yeux devinrent humides.  
Moi : Alors dites-moi pourquoi mon père est parti de la maison en disant que je n'étais pas son fils quand il a appris que j'étais gay? Dites-moi pourquoi j'aime tant voir le sang de mes poignets coulés? Dites-moi pourquoi je suis comme ça? Pourquoi je ne suis pas une personne normale comme les autres? Dites-le-moi s'il vous plaît. Je vous en supplie.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était dépassé par les événements. Rapidement, je détournai mon regard du sien et je me précipitai vers la porte. Quand j'arrivai pour l'ouvrir, je poussai un cri en me rendant compte qu'elle était barrée. Je me laissai tomber contre le mur et commençai à pleurer. Je n'avais jamais pleuré à l'école. J'étais toujours resté fort devant mes amis. Ils avaient toujours cru que tout allait bien dans ma vie et je voulais que ça reste comme ça.

Je repoussai Liam quand il vint pour me prendre dans ses bras.  
Moi : Laissez-moi seul!

Je me levai, m'approchai de Louis, le regardai quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de lui prendre ses clés des mains et de me précipiter vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Quand elle fut ouverte, je laissai tomber les clés par terre et je courus vers les toilettes des gars. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine et recommençai à pleurer.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté-là, mais je savais que les cours avaient repris depuis déjà quelque temps et que j'étais en retard à mon cours. Je n'avais aucunement envie d'y aller. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser le regard de Liam. J'espérais tellement qu'il n'ait rien dit à personne. Je ne voulais pas que des personnes l'apprennent. Je n'aurais jamais dû le dire. J'aurais dû tout garder pour moi comme je faisais depuis le début.

Je sortis doucement de ma cabine et me regardai dans le miroir. Je poussai un soupir en me voyant et je me passai la tête sous l'eau. Ensuite, je m'essuyai, replaçai mes cheveux et sortis des toilettes. Je fus soulagé quand je ne vis personne à l'extérieur des toilettes. Je me dirigeai doucement vers mon casier. Je pris mes choses et ensuite, je me dirigeai vers ma classe. Je cognai doucement à la porte et le prof vint m'ouvrir et il ne fit pas de commentaire. Je baissai la tête et allai m'asseoir à ma place. Tout le monde me regardait mais je les ignorais. Le prof recommença son cours sans porter un commentaire sur mon retard. Il était au courant. Tous les profs devaient être au courant. Pourquoi il était allé dire ça à tous les profs!? Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu garder ça pour lui!?

Quand le cours fut enfin terminé, je fus le premier à sortir de la classe. Je n'avais pas envie que le prof me retienne et qu'il veuille parler avec moi. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon casier et ensuite, j'allai aux toilettes. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine pendant toute la pause. Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse quand j'entendis des personnes entrés.

... : Tu sais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Styles?  
... : Non.  
... : Certaines personnes disent que Monsieur Tomlinson a essayé de le violer.  
... : Pour vrai?  
... : Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai.  
... : Ouais, je ne crois pas que ça se peu.  
... : Au moins tout le monde le laisse tranquille.  
... : Ouais.  
... : Mais je le plains quand même...

Ils partirent sur cette dernière phrase. Je recommençai à pleurer. Pourquoi tout le monde était au courant que j'avais quelque chose? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais en retard à un de mes cours. Ça m'était arrivé très souvent. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'occupait de mon retard?

Pourquoi je lui avais dit ça? Pourquoi je n'avais pas tout gardé pour moi? Je me sentais tellement con!  
Quand la cloche sonna, je sortis de ma cabine et enlevai toute trace de larmes de sur mon visage. Je remis mon visage souriant sur mon visage. Je voulais que toutes ses rumeurs sur moi s'arrêtent donc, j'allais faire mon spectacle. Tout le monde allait me regarder.

Je sortis des toilettes et allai prendre mes choses dans mon casier. Ensuite, j'allai à mon cours. Je cognai plusieurs fois comme un con et le prof me regarda avec des gros yeux quand il ouvrit la porte. Je lui fis un sourire et entrai dans la classe.

Moi : Désolé du retard, il faut dire que quand on est occupé avec un mec dans les toilettes, on ne peut pas arrêter ce qu'on faisait comme ça.

Tout le monde partit à rire et le prof me fit des gros yeux. Je lui fis un sourire et je partis m'asseoir à ma place. Je mis un sourire baveux sur mon visage et je vis mon spectacle pendant toute la dernière période.

Quand la cloche sonna, je ne sortis pas assez rapidement de la classe et le prof me demanda de rester. Je soupirai et laissai les autres sortirent. Je m'approchai du prof et le regardai.

Prof : Je sais que tu vis des choses difficiles, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu peux te permettre d'avoir ce comportement.  
Je le regardai avec un regard noir.  
Moi : Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires. Je vais très bien alors laissez-moi tranquille et faites votre travail!

Je sortis de la classe sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Je soupirai en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Tout le monde était déjà parti et je venais de manquer mon autobus. Comment j'allais faire maintenant pour rentrer chez moi?

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers mon casier. Comment cette journée aurait pu être pire? Oh je savais, l'école devait avoir appelé ma mère. Ma vie était foutue. Tout ça à cause d'un pauvre con de prof qui ne savait pas fermer sa bouche.

Je grognai et je pris mon sac dans mon casier et le fermai. Je commençai à marcher vers la sortie et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que Monsieur Tomlinson était assis par terre dehors. Il devait m'attendre. J'ouvris les portes pour sortir dehors et je passai à côté de lui sans le regarder. Je l'entendis se lever et il commença à me suivre.

Louis : Nous pouvons parler Harry...  
Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai avec un regard noir.  
Moi : Vous venez de gâcher ma vie! Maintenant tout le monde sait que j'aie un problème! Les profs ont changé de comportement avec moi à cause de ça! Les élèves ne vont pas tardé à le savoir et je vais être obligé d'aller voir un psychologue à cause de vous! Vous avez gâché ma vie!  
Louis : Tu as besoin d'aide Harry...  
Moi : Mais je ne veux pas d'aide! J'étais très bien avant de vous connaitre! Je vais très bien!  
Louis : Je ne crois pas...  
Moi : Mon seul but avec vous c'était de vous draguer, mais vous m'avez ignoré. Voilà pourquoi nous en sommes là en ce moment. Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Je ne veux pas l'aide de personne. Je vais bien.  
Louis : Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit tantôt?  
Moi : Je ne le pensais pas. J'ai seulement dit ça pour que vous ayez pitié de moi et que vous me donniez de l'attention. Ce n'est aucunement vrai.  
Louis : Je ne crois pas Harry...  
Rapidement, je laissai tomber mon sac par terre et je remontai mes manches sur mes bras.  
Moi : Vous voyez mes poignets, je n'ai aucune marque. Je ne le fais pas. Je ne me mutile pas.  
Il plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Louis : Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit ça?  
Moi : Seulement pour attirer votre attention. Je voulais de l'attention. Votre attention. Je ne supportais pas que vous m'ignoriez. Je trouvais ça injuste donc j'ai décidé de faire ça. Vous venez de ruiner ma vie.  
Louis : Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
Moi : Parce que vous avez appelé ma mère et je ne lui ai même pas encore dit que j'étais gay. Je ne lui ai même pas encore dit. C'est à cause de vous maintenant qu'elle va le savoir.  
Louis : J'en suis désolé.  
Moi : Vous pouvez être désolé si vous voulez, je ne vous pardonne pas pour autant. Vous venez de gâcher ma vie.

Je rebaissai mes manches, pris mon sac et je partis à pied vers ma maison. Je le vis me suivre et je grognai.

Moi : Pourquoi me suivez-vous?  
Louis : Je ne vous comprends pas.  
Moi : Il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
Louis : Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça et ensuite avoir pleuré?  
Je ne répondis pas et commençai à marcher plus rapidement.  
Louis : Harry, dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous avez.  
Je me tournai vers lui et encrai mon regard dans le sien.  
Moi : Vous ne vouliez rien savoir de moi au début, je veux que ça continu comme ça. Je ne veux plus de votre attention. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dit tout ça. Mon but n'a jamais été que vous ayez pitié de moi. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
Louis : Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser tranquille?  
Moi : Vous allez quand même le faire parce que vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir de relation avec vos élèves.  
Louis : D'accord Harry, je vais te laisser tranquille mais laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner chez toi et expliquer le malentendu à ta mère.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Vous feriez réellement ça?  
Louis : C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cette situation et je veux me faire pardonner.  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes.  
Moi : D'accord...

Il me sourit et nous partîmes vers le stationnement de l'école. Je le suivis doucement. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir totalement confiance en lui. C'était quand même un adulte et je n'étais qu'un ado. D'accord j'étais plus grand que lui, mais j'avais quand même peur.

Après un moment, il s'arrêta devant une voiture et il me sourit. Il débarra la portière du côté passager et je m'assis. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le côté conducteur. Il démarra la voiture et je le guidai jusqu'à ma maison.

Nous ne dîmes pas un mot pendant tout le trajet. Je n'avais plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Je voulais seulement qu'il sorte de ma vie pour ne jamais revenir. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui et je regrettais ce que j'avais dit en début de journée. Je ne voulais pas m'amuser avec lui. Je ne m'amusais aucunement.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand la voiture s'arrêta. Je regardai dehors et je me rendis compte que nous étions rendus chez moi. Je ne voulais pas sortir de la voiture. Je ne voulais pas voir la réaction de ma mère et de ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me jugent.

Louis : On y va Harry?  
Je secouai la tête.  
Moi : Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.  
Louis : Je suis désolé tu sais Harry. Tout portait à croire que ce que tu me disais était vrai.  
Moi : Le seul problème c'est que ce n'était pas de vos affaires et que maintenant, c'est moi qui dois vivre avec les conséquences.  
Louis : Je suis désolé.  
Moi : Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire que je ne vous pardonne pas?  
Louis : Je vais parler à ta mère. Je vais lui dire que c'était une erreur de notre part et que nous nous sommes trompés d'Harry.  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'aime encore mieux aller la voir seul si vous faites ça.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Vous lui avez dit que j'étais gay, je cherchais un moyen de lui avouer, maintenant je l'ai trouvé.  
Louis : Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Je le regardai dans les yeux.  
Moi : Arrêtez de dire ça. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Rapidement, je sortis de la voiture et je me dirigeai vers ma porte d'entrée. J'entendis Louis me suivre et avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me tournai vers lui. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était magnifique. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau?

Après quelques secondes, il se sépara de moi et il baissa la tête.  
Louis : Tu veux que je parle avec ta mère?  
Moi : Ma sœur risque d'être là.  
Louis : Alors que je parle avec ta sœur et ta mère?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Elles vont croire que je leurs ramène déjà mon mec.  
Louis : Je suis ton professeur.  
Moi : Je le sais ça, mais elles non. Vous avez seulement 3 ans de plus que moi. Je pourrais très bien sortir avec un garçon plus vieux.  
Il hocha la tête.  
Louis : Je vais venir te soutenir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Si vous voulez.  
Je me tournai vers ma porte et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entrai dans la maison.  
Moi : Salut maman!

J'entendis quelqu'un crier en haut et rapidement, la personne descendit en bas. Je souris en voyant ma mère et elle vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Mère : Mon cœur!

Je souris et la serrai contre moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Gemma arriver. Elle me fit un sourire et elle s'approcha de moi.

Gemma : Petit cachotier.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ça ne vous dérange pas?  
Ma mère se sépara de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.  
Mère : On s'en doutait Harold.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Pour de vrai?  
Mère : Bien sûr mon bébé.

Je souris et repris ma mère dans mes bras. Je m'étais inquiété pour rien. Tout à coup, je vis le regard de ma sœur dériver vers Louis. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et le scruta sans aucune gêne.

Gemma : J'espère pour toi que tu es gentil avec mon frère!  
Louis fronça les sourcils et je me séparai de ma mère.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.  
Gemma : T'en es sûr?  
Moi : Oui! C'est mon prof de français. C'est lui qui vous a appelé.  
Ma mère et ma sœur froncèrent les sourcils.  
Mère : Il n'est pas trop jeune pour être ton professeur?  
Moi : Non maman, je t'assure, c'est mon prof de français.  
Gemma : Célibataire?  
Moi : Gemma!  
Elle rit.  
Gemma : Je ne faisais que demander.  
Elle tendit sa main vers Louis.  
Gemma : Moi c'est Gemma et vous?  
Louis serra doucement la main de Gemma.  
Louis : Moi c'est Louis.  
Gemma : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Après quelques secondes ils lâchèrent leurs mains et rapidement, j'attrapai Louis par l'épaule, ouvris la porte et nous sortîmes dehors. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et encrai mon regard dans le sien.

Moi : Je vous interdis de sortir avec ma sœur!  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Je ne veux plus de vous dans ma vie. Laissez-moi tranquille et je ne vais plus vous faire d'ennuie.  
Louis : Je n'ai pas d'ennuie.  
Moi : Beaucoup d'élèves pensent que j'étais comme ça aujourd'hui parce que vous aviez essayé de me violer.  
Il fit des gros yeux.  
Louis : Mais je ne vous ai jamais touché.  
Moi : Alors c'est ça. Lâchez ma famille et tout va bien aller.  
Tout à coup, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et je soupirai en voyant ma sœur.  
Moi : Gemma!  
Elle sourit.  
Gemma : Je voulais simplement lui dire que j'étais célibataire.  
Moi : Vous n'allez pas sortir ensemble. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur sorte avec mon prof de français.  
Ils rirent tous les deux.  
Moi : Je suis très sérieux.  
Gemma : Mêle-toi de tes affaires Harry.  
Moi : Retourne dans la maison Gemma.

Rapidement, je m'avançai vers elle et refermai la porte. Ensuite, je me tournai vers Louis et le regardai avec un regard noir.

Moi : Pourquoi ne leurs avez-vous pas dit que je me mutilais?  
Louis : Heu... J'ai cru que tu devrais leur dire par toi-même.  
Moi : Je pensais que vous leurs aviez tout dit.  
Louis : Non...  
Moi : Alors je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que vous veniez me reconduire. Je savais très bien qu'elles allaient bien prendre le fait que j'étais gay.  
Je poussai un grognement.  
Moi : Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit?  
Louis : Je pensais que c'était ça que vous aviez peur.  
Moi : Pas du tout.  
Je soupirai et essayai de reprendre mon calme.  
Moi : Est-ce que je peux vous demander une seule chose?  
Louis : Bien sûr.  
Je me levai et le regardai dans les yeux.  
Moi : Je vous en supplie, ne sortez pas avec ma sœur.  
Louis : Je...  
Moi : Je vous en supplie.  
Louis : Je suis désolé Harry, je ne peux pas te le garantir.  
Moi : C'est la seule chose que je vais vous demander.  
Louis : Désolé Harry...  
Moi : Alors partez!

Rapidement, je lui lançai un regard noir et j'entrai dans ma maison. Je fis un sourire à ma mère et à ma sœur et je montai dans ma chambre. Je me débarrassai de mes affaires et allai dans ma salle de bain. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre con. Il pensait réellement que tout ce que je lui avais dit était un mensonge. J'avais bien la preuve que je jouais bien la comédie. Il pensait réellement que je ne me mutilais pas parce que je lui avais montré mes poignets mais qui est assez bête pour se mutiler les poignets? Je n'étais pas con, je m'arrangeais pour me mutiler à quelque part que personne ne pouvait remarquer. Je le faisais à l'intérieur des coudes. Comme ça, je pouvais montrer mes poignets et dire que je ne me mutilais pas. C'était aussi simple que ça. Je décidai d'attendre que ma sœur et ma mère soit couchées pour le faire. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à craindre de devoir arrêter au plein milieu.

Donc, je mis des manches longues et je descendis en bas. Pendant toute la soirée, j'étais resté avec ma sœur et ma mère et nous avions parlé du fait que j'étais gay. Elles s'en doutaient, mais elles attendaient seulement que j'aie le courage de leur avouer.

En tout cas, je passai ma soirée avec elles et ensuite, je montai dans ma chambre. Je pris mon cellulaire et envoyai un SMS à Liam.

D'Harry à Liam  
«Tout ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui sur moi, ce n'est aucunement vrai.»

De Liam à Harry  
«Harry, tu sais très bien que je ne te crois pas.»

D'Harry à Liam  
«Je vais te montrer demain. Je ne me mutile pas. Je n'ai absolument rien. Aucune marque.»

De Liam à Harry  
«T'en es sûr Harry?»

D'Harry à Liam  
«Je te le jure.»

De Liam à Harry  
«Et pour ton père?»

D'Harry à Liam  
«Tu sais déjà la vraie histoire.»

De Liam à Harry  
«J'espère que tu me dis la vérité Harold.»

D'Harry à Liam  
«Je te le jure Li.»

De Liam à Harry  
«Demain, montres-moi tes poignets et je vais te croire.»

D'Harry à Liam  
«Pas de problème.»

De Liam à Harry  
«D'accord. Je t'aime Harry.»

D'Harry à Liam  
«Je t'aime aussi Liam.»

Je souris et déposai mon cellulaire. J'allai dans la salle de bain et enlevai mon chandail. Je pris une lame de rasoir et l'approchai de l'intérieur de mon coude.

Mon prof de français est un con. Aïe. Je le déteste. Aïe. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre con. Aïe...

Je continuai comme ça pendant quelque temps avant de juger que c'était assez pour ce soir. Je me fis couler un bain et ensuite, j'enlevai mes vêtements et allai à l'intérieur. C'était le seul moyen de ne pas laisser de trace avec mon sang. Le seul moyen de pouvoir guérir sans complètement oublier la douleur. Le seul moyen de me soulager. D'oublier pendant quelques instants que j'étais différent. Que je n'étais pas normal. D'oublier tout...

Après quelque temps, je ressortis de la baignoire. Je me mis un caleçon propre et ensuite, j'allai me coucher dans mon lit. Je m'endormis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte...


	2. Louis

Je venais juste de me réveiller et je souris automatiquement en voyant mon amour. Doucement, je m'approchai de lui et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me rendit mon baiser et je souris contre ses lèvres.

Moi : Salut mon bébé.  
Sam : Salut mon chaton.  
Je souris et embrassai le bout de son nez.  
Moi : Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier.  
Sam : Je suis arrivé tard.  
Je ne répondis pas et me collai contre son torse. Il commença à caresser mes cheveux.  
Sam : Comment ça s'est passé hier?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Très mal.  
Sam : Ah oui?  
Moi : Oui.  
Sam : Raconte-moi.  
Moi : Les profs m'ont dit d'ignoré un élève, donc, c'est ce que j'ai fait mais il l'a mal pris. Il a tout fait pour se rapprocher de moi et le seul moment où je lui ai donné de l'attention, il m'a avoué qu'il était gay, que son père était parti de la maison à cause de lui et qu'il se mutilait...  
Sam : Putain...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ouais, tu l'as dit.  
Sam : Ce gosse à un problème.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Absolument rien n'est vrai.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Sam : Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
Moi : Il a dit ça pour attirer mon attention.  
Sam : Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas vrai?  
Moi : Après qu'il m'est dit ça, il est parti en pleurant. Je suis allé dire aux autres enseignants qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Ensuite, à la fin des classes, je l'ai attendu à la sortie de l'école et je lui ai parlé.  
Sam : Et qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit?  
Moi : Il m'a montré ses poignets. Il ne se mutile pas. Et tout le monde le sait à l'école qu'il est gay. Il l'assume.  
Sam : Il est étrange.  
Moi : Ouais, ça je le sais.  
Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec lui?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas un problème Sam. Je ne peux pas seulement l'ignorer et attendre qu'il parte.  
Sam : Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il désire.  
Je me séparai de lui.  
Moi : T'es de mon côté ou de celui de mon élève?  
Sam : Je ne suis du côté de personne. J'essaie seulement de comprendre.  
Je grognai et me levai.  
Sam : S'il te plaît Lou, ne le prend pas comme ça.

Je me mis un boxer et ensuite, je sortis de la chambre. Je l'entendis grogner dans la chambre, ce qui me fit rire.  
J'allai dans la cuisine et me pris des céréales. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam vint me rejoindre. Il vint derrière moi et il entoura ses bras autour de mon torse et embrassa ma joue.  
Sam : Je suis désolé. Je suis de ton côté.

Je souris et il m'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue avant de se prendre lui aussi des céréales.  
Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je doive partir pour l'école. Je me levai et allai dans la chambre m'habiller. Je vis Sam me suivre. Quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre, il alla directement se coucher dans le lit, ce qui me fit rire.

Sam : J'aimais mieux quand on travaillait ensemble.  
Je ris et me dirigeai vers ma penderie.  
Moi : Je ne vais pas retourner travailler au bar.  
Sam : Pourquoi?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Parce que je voulais être prof et c'est ce que je suis en ce moment.  
Sam : Tout ce que je vois pour l'instant, c'est des emmerdes. Surtout avec ton élève.  
Je ris et mis un pantalon.  
Moi : Tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger.  
Je mis mon chandail.  
Sam : Je travaille encore tard ce soir.  
Je souris et m'approchai de lui.  
Moi : Alors pas de sexe ce soir.  
Il grogna et je l'embrassai quelques secondes sur les lèvres.  
Sam : On ne va plus jamais pouvoir le faire.  
Je ris.  
Moi : On va trouver des moments, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il rit et il me suivit dans la salle de bain. Je commençai à me brosser les dents et il vint entourer mes hanches de ses bras. Il mit sa tête sur mon épaule et embrassa mon cou.  
Sam : Je t'aime Lou.  
Je souris et continuai de me brosser les dents. Il m'embrassa la joue et il repartit dans la chambre. Je terminai de me brosser les dents et je retournai dans la chambre. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai quelques secondes.  
Moi : Je t'aime.  
Sam : Moi aussi.  
Il me fit un sourire et il m'embrassa encore.  
Moi : Tu viens chercher la voiture quand je vais être rendu à l'école?  
Sam : Ouais. J'en ai besoin.  
Moi : Alors je vais marcher ce soir pour revenir de l'école.  
Il sourit.  
Sam : Demain je vais aller te porter au travail.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Il sourit et il m'embrassa encore une fois.  
Moi : À plus.  
Sam : Ouais.

Je lui fis un sourire et je sortis de la chambre. Je pris mes choses pour aller en court et ensuite, je sortis de notre appartement. On n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer une maison à nous deux. Ça coûtait cher et avec seulement nos petits salaires, on ne pouvait pas se payer du luxe. Et en plus, nous avions une seule voiture. Avant, on travaillait au même endroit, on trouvait ça plus pratique. Mais maintenant que j'avais changé de travail, c'était rendu plus difficile.

En tout cas, j'allai dans la voiture et je conduis jusqu'à l'école. Une fois arrivé-là, quelques élèves me dirent bonjour et j'entrai dans l'école. Tout le monde me connaissait. C'était très étrange. Dans le temps où j'étais à leur place, je n'étais pas une personne populaire. Personne ne voulait m'approcher ou presque parce que j'étais gay. J'étais un peu comme Harry sauf que moi je ne draguais pas ouvertement mes profs et je n'étais pas autant accepté que lui il l'est.

En tout cas, j'entrai dans la salle pour les enseignants et me préparais à affronter ma journée...

**Point de vue Harry**

Je venais juste de me réveiller à cause de mon réveille-matin. Je grognai et rapidement, je le fermai. J'entendis ma mère crier en bas.  
Mère : Mon cœur réveille-toi! Il faut que j'aille travailler! Ton petit déjeuner est sur la table!

Je grognai comme seule réponse et j'entendis la porte se fermer. Je soupirai et me levai. Je me mis un chandail pour cacher mes bras et ensuite, je descendis manger en bas. Je souris en voyant une assiette de crêpe. Je m'assis tranquillement et commençai à les manger.  
Je pris mon temps pour les manger et ensuite, j'allai me préparer pour aller à l'école.

Quand je fus enfin prêt, je pris mes choses et je sortis de ma maison. Je courus un peu pour me rendre jusqu'à mon arrêt d'autobus. Je souris quand je vis qu'il n'était pas encore passé. Quand j'arrivai à l'arrêt, je pris Niall dans mes bras.

Moi : Salut.  
Niall : Salut Harry. Tu vas bien?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien?  
Niall : Je ne sais pas. Hier nous ne t'avons pas revu après le midi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Maintenant ça va.  
Niall : Tu vas encore vouloir parler avec monsieur Tomlinson aujourd'hui?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Il n'est pas gay. Hier il a ouvertement dragué ma sœur devant moi.  
Il fit des gros yeux.  
Niall : Comment ça il a vu ta sœur?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : C'est une longue histoire Niall.  
Niall : Tu me promets de me la raconter?  
Je le regardai et je souris en voyant ses magnifiques yeux bleus.  
Moi : Bien sûr.

Il sourit et ensuite, l'autobus arriva. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant tout le trajet. J'avais hâte d'avoir mon permis. J'en avais marre de devoir prendre l'autobus scolaire avec plein de petits morveux.

En tout cas, quand nous arrivâmes à l'école, Liam et Zayn vinrent tout de suite nous rejoindre.  
Zayn : Salut Harold.  
Moi : Salut.  
Zayn : Tu vas bien?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Bien sûr que je vais bien. Je me suis simplement senti mal hier après qu'on est dîné. Maintenant je me sens mieux.  
Liam : Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé Harry?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Oui Liam. À tantôt les mecs.  
Ils nous dirent bye et je partis avec Liam.  
Moi : Tu veux voir?  
Liam : Bien sûr.

J'arrêtai de marcher et remontai mes manches de sur mes poignets. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Liam quand il ne vit pas les cicatrices. Rapidement, il me prit dans ses bras, ce qui me fit rire.  
Liam : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas de marque sur tes poignets. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi.  
Moi : Tu t'inquiétais pour rien. Je vais très bien. C'était seulement pour avoir de l'attention de monsieur Tomlinson mais il a dit à tous les profs ce que j'ai dit.  
Liam : Oh...  
Moi : Je ne le trouve plus attirant. Je ne veux plus de son attention.  
Liam : C'est une bonne idée ça.  
Moi : En plus il a appelé ma mère et il lui a dit que j'étais gay.  
Liam : Et comment elle a réagi?  
Moi : Ça ne l'a pas dérangé. Et ça n'a pas dérangé Gemma non plus.  
Liam : Alors c'est super.  
Moi : Ouais.  
Liam : Mais est-ce qu'il leurs a dit pour tes poignets?  
Moi : Non.  
Liam : Il faudrait que tu lui dises que ce n'était pas vrai.  
Moi : Je l'ai déjà fait. Il a vu mes poignets. Il sait que je ne suis pas comme ça.  
Liam : Maintenant arrête de le chercher.  
Moi : Je te le promets.  
Il sourit.  
Liam : D'accord.

Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche pour dire que les cours allaient bien commencer sonna. Nous nous séparâmes et nous allâmes chercher nos choses dans nos casiers. Ensuite, nous allâmes à notre cours qui était bien sûr celui de français.

Louis se retourna automatiquement quand j'entrai dans la classe. Je détournai rapidement le regard et j'allai m'asseoir à ma place. Il baissa la tête et il recommença qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je m'assis à ma place et sortis un cahier pour dessiner à l'intérieur. La cloche sonna et Louis commença à parler. Je ne l'écoutais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter.

Après quelques temps, je fus sorti de ma bulle par quelqu'un qui venait de dire mon nom. Je relevai la tête et je grognai silencieusement en voyant que c'était Louis qui m'avait parlé.

Louis : Vous pouvez répondre à ma question?  
Tous les élèves partirent à rire et je souris.  
Moi : Non.  
Il secoua la tête et il posa la question à un autre élève...

*******

Quand j'entendis la cloche sonner, je me dépêchai de serrer mes choses et je me levai. Je sursautai en voyant qu'il était juste devant moi. Je baissai la tête.

Louis : Tu sais, je suis encore là si tu as envie de parler.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je n'ai rien à dire à un gars qui drague ma sœur devant moi et que j'ai dragué ouvertement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Louis : Harry...  
Moi : Non, ça va. Sortez avec ma sœur si vous le voulez, ça ne me concerne pas. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
Louis : Je ne vais pas sortir avec ta sœur Harry. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi me dites-vous ça? En quoi j'ai besoin de le savoir? Je suis votre élève. Rien de plus.  
Louis : Je pensais seulement que ça allait te rassurer.  
Moi : Je me fous complètement de vous.  
Louis : Tu me dois quand même le respect Harry.  
Moi : Désolé monsieur.

Quand j'arrivai pour passer à côté de lui, il m'attrapa rapidement par le coude et je poussai un petit cri. Il me relâcha rapidement et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Moi : Ne me touchez pas.  
Louis : Harry, laisse-moi t'aider.  
Moi : Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Je passai rapidement à côté de lui et sortis de la classe. En sortant de la classe, je fonçai dans un gars et je tombai par terre sur lui. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, je me relevai et l'aidai à se lever.

Moi : Tu es nouveau?  
Il rit.  
... : Pas vraiment.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Je ne comprends pas.  
... : Hum...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Louis sortit de la classe. Louis fronça les sourcils en le voyant et l'autre lui, au contraire, lui fit un gros sourire.  
Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
... : Je n'ai pas les clés de la voiture. Je ne peux pas la prendre.  
Louis : Ah oui, désolé...  
Louis prit ses clés dans ses poches et les donna à cet inconnu.  
... : Merci. Je vais essayer de ne pas arriver trop tard ce soir. Bonne chance avec ton élève gay.  
Je fronçai les sourcils et le mec me fit un sourire.  
... : Heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance.  
Il fit un sourire à Louis et il partit. Je me tournai rapidement vers Louis.  
Moi : Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec moi!?  
Louis : Je suis désolé Harry.

Rapidement, je me tournai et je partis à courir. J'allai rapidement jusqu'au coin fumeur pour aller rejoindre les autres. Quand je les vis, je courus encore plus vite. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en me voyant et rapidement, j'allai dans les bras du premier gars que je vis, soit Liam. Il me prit dans ses bras et il commença à caresser mon dos.

Liam : Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
Moi : Je le déteste...  
Liam : Qui?  
Moi : Monsieur Tomlinson...  
Il me serra plus fort contre lui.  
Niall : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?  
Moi : C'est simplement lui le problème.  
Zayn : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va bien aller.

Je serrai plus fort Liam dans mes bras. Je passai toute la pause dans ses bras et ensuite, nous allâmes à notre cours...


	3. Louis

Je venais d'empirer encore plus mon cas avec Harry. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je voulais lui venir en aide, quelque chose arrivait pour que ça ne fonctionne pas? D'accord, l'arrivée de Sam n'en était pas vraiment pour quelque chose, mais ça l'aurait quand même été moins pire s'il n'était pas arrivé. Harry n'était pas la personne que tout le monde voyait. J'étais sûr qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas aussi bien aller. Et de toute façon, s'il m'avait vraiment menti, pourquoi il aurait pleuré comme il l'avait fait? Il aurait pu me dire ça et après seulement partir mais non, il avait fait bien plus que ça. J'avais pu voir le vrai Harry Styles pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes pendant lesquels il s'était ouvert à moi sans vraiment le savoir.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais le besoin de l'aider. C'était très étrange comme sentiment. C'était mon élève et je me sentais responsable de lui. De son bien-être.  
En tout cas, j'arrêtai de penser à lui et je préparai mon prochain cours...

**Point de vue Harry**

La cloche pour dire que le cours était terminé venait de sonner donc, je me levai, pris mes choses et je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Je détestais le sentiment que j'avais en ce moment. Je détestais que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi. J'avais réglé le problème avec Liam, mais maintenant, c'était monsieur Tomlinson qui ne me lâchait plus. Pourquoi il tenait tant à m'aider? Je ne voulais pas de son aide. J'allais très bien de toute façon. Je n'avais aucun problème. Je m'aimais comme j'étais et je ne voulais pas changer. J'étais bien comme j'étais et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on me vienne en aide. Je détestais ce sentiment. Il me mettait en colère. Je n'aimais pas quand on se mêlait de mes affaires et c'est en plein ce qu'il faisait.

En tout cas, j'étais maintenant en train de manger avec tout le monde. J'étais heureux de pouvoir me distraire avec toutes les niaiseries qu'ils faisaient. Je me sentais chanceux d'avoir des amis comme eux. Ça me permettait de ne pas partir en couille si je peux me permette l'expression. Ça me permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et je leurs en étais très reconnaissant.

En tout cas, je fus sorti de mes pensées par Liam qui me parlait.  
Liam : Tu vas bien Harry?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Niall : Est-ce que nous pouvons savoir pourquoi tu étais comme ça tantôt?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.  
Zayn : Tu sais que si c'est monsieur Tomlinson le problème, nous pouvons faire une plainte.  
Moi : Non les mecs, ne faites pas ça.  
Liam : Mais on n'aime pas te voir comme ça Haz. Nous voulons simplement t'aider.  
Moi : Je vais bien. Je vous l'assure. C'est jusqu'en ce moment c'est compliqué dans ma tête. Je suis un peu perdu mais vous allez voir, tout va bientôt revenir à la normal. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi.  
Niall : T'en es sûr Hazza? Ça ne nous dérange pas de nous inquiéter pour toi. Nous on veut seulement t'aider à aller mieux.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Je vous l'assure les gars, je vais bien.  
Zayn : J'espère pour toi parce que monsieur Tomlinson s'en vient nous voir...  
Rapidement, je retournai et je fis des gros yeux quand je le vis s'approcher de nous. Rapidement, je me levai.  
Moi : On se revoit plus tard.

Je leurs fis un sourire et je partis rapidement de la cafète. Je l'entendis dire mon nom mais je commençai à marcher plus vite. Rapidement, je sortis de l'école et j'allai dans la cours de l'école. Je marchai rapidement et allai m'asseoir derrière un arbre là où personne ne pouvait me voir. Je m'assis au pied de l'arbre, ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse et j'enfuie ma tête dans mes mains. Je commençai à pleurer sans faire de bruit pour que personne ne m'entende. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille? C'était quoi son problème avec moi?

J'arrêtai tout mouvement quand j'entendis une branche craquer à côté de moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, je relevai doucement ma tête et je lançai un regard noir à mon prof de français que je vis que c'était lui.

Louis : Harry, je peux me joindre à toi?  
Moi : Non.  
Il soupira et quelques secondes plus tard, il vint s'asseoir en face de moi.  
Louis : Je veux seulement t'aider Harry.  
Moi : Et moi je ne veux pas de votre aide.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Parce que je n'ai pas de problème.  
Louis : Tout le monde a des problèmes.  
Moi : Eh bien pas moi.  
Louis : Je ne te crois pas Harry.  
Moi : Alors vous avez juste à ne pas me croire. Je ne vous dois rien.  
Louis : Harry, je suis là pour t'écouter. Je ne vais pas te juger.  
Moi : Mais je n'ai rien à dire.  
Louis : Alors pourquoi pleures-tu?  
Moi : Parce que je me sens harcelé par vous.  
Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
Louis : Je veux seulement t'aider Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que moi j'ai vécu.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez vécu?  
Louis : Promet-moi de ne pas raconter ce que je vais te dire.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Louis : S'il te plaît Harry...  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : D'accord...  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
Louis : Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire ça à mes élèves, mais je suis comme toi Harry. Je suis gay.  
Je ris et il fronça les sourcils.  
Louis : Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Ce n'est aucunement pour vous vexer, mais tout le monde le sait que vous êtes gay. C'est une rumeur qui court dans l'école et tout le monde y croit.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
Moi : Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas si vous vouliez garder ça secret, mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais tout le monde le sait que vous êtes gay.  
Il avait l'air sous le choc.  
Louis : Oh...  
Moi : Désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça.  
Il rit nerveusement.  
Louis : D'accord... Je... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça...  
Moi : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne va se moquer de vous. Enfin si, mais pas devant vous. Ils vont parler de vous dans votre dos.  
Louis : D'accord...  
Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques instants.  
Louis : En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que moi j'ai vécu.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez vécu exactement?  
Louis : Intimidation, moquerie...  
Moi : Je ne vis pas ça.  
Louis : Alors qu'est-ce que tu vis?  
Moi : Rien.  
Louis : Tout le monde t'accepte?  
Moi : Ouais.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je ne croyais pas que j'étais rendu si vieux.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous n'êtes pas vieux.  
Il sourit et baissa la tête.  
Louis : Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens-là Harry. Je parlais que ça m'étonne que tout le monde t'accepte en tant que gay.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ils n'ont pas le choix.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Parce que la journée où tout le monde a appris que j'étais gay, ça l'a été la nouvelle. Ensuite, un gars est venu m'insulter. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit. Ensuite, je me suis approché de lui et je l'ai embrassé. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse, mais, au contraire, il m'a rendu mon baiser.  
Il me fit des gros yeux, ce qui me fit rire.  
Moi : J'ai sorti avec ce mec pendant quelque temps.  
Le visage de Louis se crispa et je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Vous allez bien?  
Louis : Heum... oui...  
Moi : Vous êtes sûr?  
Louis : Bien sûr. Continuez.  
Moi : Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter. Tout le monde a compris que s'il se moquait de moi, je l'embrassais.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Drôle de façon de se faire accepter.  
Moi : Et puis? Je m'en fous.  
Il rit encore.  
Louis : Il y a seulement une chose que je ne comprends pas Harry.  
Moi : Et qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Louis : Pourquoi tu es comme ça en ce moment avec moi?  
Je baissai la tête. Pourquoi je lui avais raconté ça!? J'étais vraiment trop con!  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Il s'approcha doucement de moi et il mit sa main sur mon épaule.  
Louis : Si tu as d'autres choses à raconter Harry, je suis là pour t'écouter. Je peux comprendre ce que tu vis. Je peux t'aider.  
Moi : Nous avons le droit de faire ça?  
Louis : Bien sûr que oui. J'ai le droit d'aider un de mes élèves.  
Je souris et il enleva sa main.  
Moi : C'était votre mec tantôt?  
Il rougit et il baissa la tête.  
Moi : Il est pas mal.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je ne suis pas supposé parler de ma vie privé avec mes élèves.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous savez très bien que si vous ne me dites rien sur votre vie, je vais arrêter de vous dire des choses sur la mienne.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je m'attendais à ce que tu me la dises celle-là.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Dites-moi simplement son nom.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je ne suis pas supposé parler de ça Harry.  
Moi : Allez. S'il vous plaît.  
Louis : Seulement si tu ne parles pas de notre discussion à qui que ce soit.  
Moi : Je vous le jure.  
Il rit et il baissa la tête.  
Louis : Il s'appelle Sam.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile.  
Il rit et je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer dans ma poche.  
Moi : Il faut que j'y aille.  
Je souris.  
Moi : On se revoit bientôt.  
Je m'approchai rapidement de lui et embrassai sa joue. Je lui fis un sourire, me levai et me dirigeai vers l'école.  
Il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
Moi : Ne vous imaginez rien. C'est seulement une habitude.  
Je lui fis un sourire et j'entrai dans l'école. Je pris mon cellulaire et regardai le SMS que je venais de recevoir.

De Niall à Harry  
«Ça va Harry? On te cherche partout. T'es où?»

D'Harry à Niall  
«Je vous rejoins au coin fumeur.»

De Niall à Harry  
«Oh mon Dieu tu n'es pas mort!»

Je ris et rangeai mon cellulaire dans ma poche. Je me dirigeai vers le coin fumeur et je souris en les voyants. Quand ils me virent, ils coururent tous vers moi et ils me prirent tous dans leurs bras. Je souris et les serrai contre moi.

Liam : T'étais où?  
Je souris et après quelques secondes, nous nous séparâmes.  
Moi : Je parlais avec monsieur Tomlinson.  
Ils froncèrent les sourcils.  
Niall : Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'arrêter de lui parler?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Oui mais c'est toujours lui qui vient me voir.  
Zayn : Et de quoi avez-vous parlé?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Je lui ai dit que je ne le répèterais pas.  
Niall : Mais ce n'est pas juste!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Niall, ça ne te concerne pas.  
Niall : Pas grave. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi.  
Je ris et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
Moi : Je vais bien les mecs.  
Zayn : Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien tantôt.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Mais je vais quand même bien.  
Liam : J'espère.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Arrêtez de vous faire du souci pour moi. Je vais bien.  
Ils me firent un sourire.  
... : Salut Harry...  
Je me tournai et je souris en voyant Josh.  
Moi : Salut Josh.  
Josh : Tu vas bien?  
Moi : Ouais et toi?  
Josh : Ouais. Tu viens en sport avec moi?  
Moi : Ouais, je viens.  
Je dis bye aux autres et j'allai rejoindre Josh. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers mon casier pour prendre mes choses.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ses temps-ci?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Rien.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je suis sûr que tu dois faire quelque chose d'amusant.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Non rien.  
Je ris et pris mes choses dans mon casier. Ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase.  
Moi : Sinon, quelqu'un en vue?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Peut-être.  
J'haussai les sourcils.  
Moi : Dis-moi qui.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Non.  
Moi : Aller. Je t'en supplie.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Non Harry.  
Nous rentrâmes dans le vestiaire et rapidement, je le fis entrer dans une cabine de douche et je refermai la porte après nous.  
Moi : Dis-moi qui c'est?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je ne veux pas te le dire Harry.  
Moi : Pourquoi? Je la connais?  
Il rit en baissant la tête.  
Josh : Harry...  
Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.  
Moi : Je t'en supplie.  
Il rit en secouant la tête.  
Josh : Je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque.  
Moi : T'as juste à me dire son nom et je vais pouvoir te le dire.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je ne veux pas.  
Je fis semblant de pleurer.  
Moi : Je t'en supplie.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Non.  
Je grognai et me tournai dos à lui en croisant mes bras contre mon torse.  
Moi : Alors tu n'es plus mon ami.  
Il rit et il mit sa main sur mon épaule pour me tourner vers lui, ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard.  
Moi : S'il te plaît...  
Josh : D'accord mais tu ne te moques pas de moi.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Promis.  
Il sourit et il mit sa main sur mon cou.  
Josh : Approche, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous entendre.

Je souris et m'approchai de lui. Il me regarda dans les yeux et il pencha sa tête vers la mienne. Mon sourire disparut un peu quand je me rendis compte qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je fus surpris en sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il ne m'embrassa même pas quelques secondes avant de se séparer de moi. Il se recula rapidement et il baissa la tête.

Josh : Je suis désolé Harry. Je... je croyais que peut-être tu m'aimais bien... Je suis désolé... Je me suis trompé...  
Je ris et m'approchai de lui.  
Moi : Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. Tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais bien plus vite.

Il sourit et je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je mis mes mains dans son cou et je l'accotai contre le mur. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et il mit ses mains sur mes hanches. Rapidement, je donnai un coup de hanche contre les siennes et il poussa un gémissement.

... : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans!?  
Je ris et me séparai de Josh.  
Moi : Rien.  
... : Sortez.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Alors partez et nous allons sortir.

J'entendis la personne sortir de la pièce et nous sortîmes de la cabine de douche. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde commença à entrer dans le vestiaire. J'enlevai mon chandail en même temps de regarder Josh et je ris quand je le vis en train de me regarder. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et il baissa la tête en riant. Je le détaillai pendant qu'il enleva ses vêtements. Il était mon style. Il était un petit peu plus petit que moi. Il voulait tester sa sexualité avec moi et ça, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais il allait me distraire. De toute façon, ça faisait bien trop longtemps à mon goût que je n'avais pas eu de petit ami.

En tout cas, après que nous nous soyons changés, nous sortîmes du vestiaire et nous allâmes dans le gymnase...


	4. Harry

Le cours de sport s'était très bien passé. Josh était un garçon très amusant et ça ne le dérangeait pas que nous nous collions pendant le cours, donc, c'était ce que nous avions fait. Nous nous étions tellement collé l'un contre l'autre que le prof de sport avait décidé de nous séparer et de nous mettre dans deux équipes différentes. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'on jouait avec contact et mon but était d'empêcher Josh de s'avancer vers le but, donc, j'étais toujours rendu collé contre lui et vice versa. Je dois avouer que nous nous amusions beaucoup.

En tout cas, c'était maintenant le moment d'aller se changer donc, nous allâmes dans le vestiaire. Nous allâmes vers nos vêtements et nous commençâmes à nous changer. Après quelque temps, je me rendis compte que beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur nous, ce qui me fit rire.

Moi : Vous avez un problème les mecs?  
Ils secouèrent tous la tête mais ils continuèrent de nous regarder.  
Moi : Dites-moi c'est quoi votre problème ou laissez-nous nous changer en paix.  
Ils rirent.  
... : On voudrait seulement savoir si vous sortez ensemble.  
Je ris et Josh baissa la tête.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
... : Pourtant vous avez l'air proche.  
Moi : On n'a pas le droit de jouer contact?  
... : Bien sûr que non Styles, ce n'est pas ça qu'on a dit, on se demandait seulement si tu t'avais trouvé un mec.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Eh bien je vous annonce que ce n'est aucunement de vos affaires de savoir si oui ou non je me suis fait un nouveau mec.  
Josh : Oui...  
Rapidement, je me tournai vers Josh et fronçai les sourcils.  
... : De quoi oui?  
Josh : Oui on est ensemble.

Tous les gars rirent dans la pièce et je me sentis gêné. Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait déjà qu'on s'affiche. Notre relation ne durait que depuis une heure, peut-être même moins. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait être prêt à s'assumer en tant que gay aussi vite.

En tout cas, après quelque temps, je finis par remettre un sourire sur mon visage parce que Josh avait l'air inquiet à cause du visage que j'avais.

Quand je vis qu'il était toujours inquiet, je m'approchai de lui, mis mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassai. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et il me rendit mon baiser. Je souris moi aussi contre ses lèvres quand j'entendis des gars siffler après nous. Après quelques secondes, nous nous séparâmes et je ris en voyant que Josh avait rougit.

Ensuite, tout le monde arrêta de nous regarder et nous pûmes enfin nous changer sans nous faire regarder intensément.

Ensuite, quand nous eûmes terminé de nous changer, je pris la main de Josh et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon casier pour aller porter mes choses à l'intérieur. Ensuite, nous allâmes au sien. Après, je l'emmenai au coin fumeur. Je voulais le dire à Niall, Liam et Zayn que j'avais un petit ami avant qu'ils l'apprennent par d'autres personnes.

En tout cas, nous étions maintenant rendus au coin fumeur. Je souris en voyant qu'ils étaient là. Je me tournai vers Josh et lui fis un sourire.

Moi : Tu m'attends ici?  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Josh : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Je vais dire à mes potes que j'ai un nouveau petit ami et ensuite, je vais te présenter en tant que telle.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : D'accord.

Je souris et j'entrai dans le coin fumeur sans Josh. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Liam avait un gros sourire sur le visage. Ils me regardaient tous en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui me faisait encore plus sourire.

Zayn : Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais autant sourire?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Rien... Rien du tout.  
Ils rirent.  
Niall : Arrête de mettre du suspense et dis-nous pourquoi tu souris comme ça.  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.  
Liam : Ne me dis pas que c'est monsieur Tomlinson.  
Je fis des gros yeux à Liam.  
Moi : Mais non! Bien sûr que non!  
Il soupira.  
Liam : Une chance.  
Je ris.  
Niall : Alors qui est-ce?  
Moi : Tu peux entrer.  
Les gars froncèrent les sourcils mais un sourire apparut sur leurs visages quand ils virent Josh arriver.  
Zayn : Petit cachotier.  
Je ris et Josh vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Moi : Je ne suis pas un petit cachotier.  
Liam : Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit quand Josh est venu te chercher?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là.  
Ils rirent tous.  
Niall : Alors vous avez officialisé en cours de sport?  
Je ris en hochant la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche pour dire que les cours allaient bientôt recommencer sonna, donc, nous nous levâmes tous. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Liam retint Josh par l'épaule et nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers lui.

Liam : J'espère que tu vas faire attention à Harry Josh.  
Josh ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre.  
Josh : Bien sûr que je vais lui faire attention. Je ne verrais pas pour quelle raison je lui ferais du mal.  
Liam sourit.  
Liam : Vous êtes mignons.  
Je souris et Josh aussi.  
Moi : Merci.

Liam nous fit encore un sourire et il partit vers son cours. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais encore une fois le même cours que Josh donc, je pouvais rester avec lui.

En tout cas, rapidement, nous courûmes jusqu'à nos casiers respectifs et ensuite, nous courûmes pour ne pas être en retard à notre cours. Nous arrivâmes quelques secondes avant que la cloche sonne. Nous rîmes et nous allâmes nous asseoir à nos places respectives.

Pendant tout le cours, on n'avait pas arrêté de se lancer des petits regards et je devais avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon et j'aimais comment il agissait avec moi. Je m'ennuyais de recevoir autant d'attention venant d'une personne. Bien sûr, j'avais de l'attention de Liam, Niall et Zayn, mais ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Je ne les embrassais pas eux, tandis que j'embrassais Josh sans problème et sans aucune gêne.

En tout cas, le cours était maintenant terminé et nous sortîmes de la classe main dans la main.  
Josh : Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Ça ne me dérange pas.  
Josh : Viens si tu en as envie.  
Je ris et embrassai sa joue.  
Moi : D'accord, je viens.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Super.  
Moi : Il faut juste que j'aille prévenir Niall que je ne vais pas prendre l'autobus avec lui. Je te rejoins ensuite à ton casier.  
Josh : Parfait.

Je lui fis un sourire, l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et je partis vers le casier de Niall. Il sourit automatiquement quand il me vit et j'embrassai sa joue.

Niall : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas manquer l'autobus.  
Moi : J'étais justement là pour te parler de ça. Je vais chez Josh ce soir. Je ne vais pas prendre l'autobus.  
Niall : D'accord, mais fais attention à toi Harry.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi je devrais faire attention?  
Niall : Je sais que Josh est un mec bien, mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme la dernière fois.  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Mais je ne m'attends à rien de cette relation. Je sais seulement que nous avons du plaisir et que nous nous amusons. Je ne m'attends à rien. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, je ne fais qu'être avec lui.  
Niall : D'accord Harry, mais toi aussi ne le fais pas souffrir.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de blesser les gens?  
Niall me fit un sourire ce qui me fit grogner.  
Moi : Arrête, quand je blesse une personne, ce n'est pas vraiment voulu. Parfois oui, mais on va dire que non.  
Il rit.  
Moi : Oh aller, arrête de me faire chier et vas prendre l'autobus.

Il me fit un sourire, m'embrassa sur la joue et il partit. J'allai porter mes choses dans ma case et ensuite, je me dirigeai vers le casier de Josh. Il sourit automatiquement en me voyant arriver.  
Josh : J'avais peur que tu m'es oublié.  
Je ris et embrassai sa joue.  
Moi : Comment pourrais-je t'oublier?  
Il rit et il referma son casier. Je pris sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.  
Nous commençâmes à marcher vers sa maison. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle était. Je n'y étais jamais allé.

Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant les premiers temps du trajet. On n'avait rien à dire et on se contentait du silence qui n'était aucunement gênant. Moi, je regardais le décor. Je ne venais pas très souvent dans cette région de la ville parce que ma maison n'était pas près d'ici et que mes amis n'habitaient pas ici eux non plus.

Tout à coup, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un marcher en avant de nous. Cette personne me disant vaguement quelque chose. Je m'approchai de Josh pour lui parler.

Moi : Dis, on connait le mec en avant de nous?  
Josh rit.  
Josh : C'est monsieur Tomlinson.  
Je fis des gros yeux.  
Moi : Comment ça monsieur Tomlinson?  
Josh : Je ne sais pas pourquoi il marche, mais c'est bien lui.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille lui porter compagnie?  
Josh : On est bien seulement nous deux.

Je ris et je commençai à marcher plus rapidement pour rejoindre Louis. Après quelque temps, nous étions enfin rendus à côté de lui et doucement, je lui touchai l'épaule pour qu'il nous remarque. Quand je lui touchai l'épaule, il sursauta et il se tourna rapidement vers nous. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était juste nous.

Moi : Bonjour monsieur Tomlinson.  
Il sourit.  
Louis : Bonjour Harry, bonjour Josh.  
Josh : Bonjour.  
Moi : Vous voulez que nous vous portions compagnie pendant que vous marchez?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Pas besoin les garçons. Vous n'êtes pas obligé.  
Moi : De toute façon nous allons dans la même direction.  
Louis : Les garçons...  
Moi : Je vous assume que ça ne me dérange aucunement.  
Il rit.  
Louis : D'accord, si vous y tenez.  
Je souris et nous recommençâmes à marcher.  
Pendant quelque temps, aucun de nous ne parla jusqu'à ce que Louis ouvre la bouche.  
Louis : Vous allez bien les garçons?  
Je souris et tournai mon regard vers Josh.  
Moi : Comment ne pourrions-nous pas aller bien?  
Louis fronça les sourcils.  
Louis : Et pourquoi se bonheur si soudain?  
Je souris et plantai mon regard dans celui de Louis.  
Moi : Parce que je suis amoureux monsieur...

Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant légèrement rougir et quelques secondes plus tard, je me tournai vers Josh et rapidement, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je souris contre ses lèvres en voyant la réaction de Louis. Pourquoi il était sous le choc? Ça me faisait rire. Il avait l'air d'un con. Il avait l'air homophobe. Il était très étrange.

En tout cas, après quelque temps, nous nous séparâmes et je retournai mon regard vers Louis.

Moi : Je suis amoureux de Josh...  
Louis fit un petit sourire et il baissa la tête.  
Nous continuâmes de marcher pendant quelques instants sans parler.  
Louis : Je suis arrivé chez moi les garçons...

Il nous montra un appartement et je souris en voyant comment il était. C'était sûr et certain qu'il n'était pas riche. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais habité dans un édifice comme celle-là.

Josh : Vous habitez là monsieur Tomlinson?  
Il hocha la tête.  
Louis : Oui...  
Josh : Moi aussi.  
Moi et Louis fronçâmes les sourcils.  
Moi : Tu habites dans le même édifice que monsieur Tomlinson?  
Josh rit.  
Josh : On dirait bien.  
Louis : Alors pourquoi nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré?  
Josh haussa les épaules.  
Josh : Nous ne devons pas sortir à la même heure.  
Louis : Probablement.  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence.  
Louis : Et si on rentrait?  
Josh : Bonne idée.

Louis sourit et nous allâmes jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Nous montâmes des marches sans que je sache exactement où nous allions. Je savais seulement que Louis ne devait pas habiter loin de chez Josh.  
Après quelque temps, Louis s'arrêta devant une porte et nous nous arrêtâmes nous aussi.

Louis : Merci d'avoir marché avec moi les garçons. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.  
Moi : Oh, ce n'est pas grave monsieur.  
Josh : Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais j'habite l'appartement juste à côté du vôtre.  
Nous fronçâmes les sourcils.  
Louis : T'es sérieux là?  
Josh rit.  
Josh : Bien sûr.  
Louis rit.  
Louis : Eh bien, c'est toute une nouvelle. Je trouve ça étrange que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisé.  
Josh : Ouais, moi aussi.  
Louis : En tout cas, j'ai été heureux de marcher avec vous les garçons, mais il faut que j'y aille.  
Moi : Au revoir.  
Il me fit un sourire.  
Louis : Au revoir.

Il fit aussi un sourire à Josh et il entra dans son appartement. Après quelque temps, Josh me tira la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son appartement...


	5. Harry

Josh nous fit entrer dans l'appartement et automatiquement, je regardai à l'entour de moi pour savoir comment était son appartement. Mon but n'était aucunement de le jugé selon comment était son environnement, je voulais seulement savoir comment était son chez eux.  
En tout cas, Josh nous fit entrer et ensuite, il referma la porte.

Josh : Tu trouves ça comment?  
Moi : J'aime bien.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Tu pensais que ça allait être pire que ça?  
Je ris.  
Josh : Je suis au courant Harry que je ne vis pas dans un beau quartier, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai un appartement de merde.  
Je me retournai rapidement vers lui.  
Moi : Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive? Je ne t'ai rien fait.  
Il baissa la tête.  
Josh : Je suis désolé. Je veux vraiment te plaire et je ne veux pas que tu es une mauvaise opinion de moi à cause d'où je vis.  
Je ris et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
Moi : D'accord, oui je m'attendais à ce que ça soit un peu heum... je ne sais pas comment dire ça, mais c'est complètement le contraire. J'aime bien sérieusement.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Je suis désolé. Je suis nerveux.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Il rougit légèrement.  
Josh : Parce que t'es mon mec et que tu es chez moi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu n'as pas à être nerveux. Je suis comme ton ami.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je n'embrasse pas mes amis.  
Je ris encore.  
Moi : D'accord, j'avoue, moi non plus je n'embrasse pas mes amis, mais c'est seulement un petit détail.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je te fais visiter?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Moi : Ouais.  
Josh : Alors suis-moi.

Il me fit un sourire, prit ma main et nous commençâmes à faire le tour de l'appartement.  
En fait, c'était très mignon comme appartement. Il m'avait fait visiter toutes les pièces et je devais dire que c'était bien plus beau que je l'aurais cru au départ. Je me demandais si l'appart de Louis était dans le même état que celui de Josh.

En tout cas, après quelque temps, nous allâmes dans le salon et nous nous assîmes sur son divan.  
Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je décide de briser le silence.

Moi : Sinon, ta mère s'en vient quand?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je suis seul ce soir Harry. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai invité à venir chez moi.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Tu m'as invité pour quoi?  
Josh : Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je voulais simplement dire que je voulais passer du temps seul avec toi et que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de le faire à l'école parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous déranger.  
Je souris.  
Moi : C'est correcte. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Doucement, je vins me mettre à califourchon sur lui et je commençai à embrasser son cou. Il mit doucement ses mains sur mes hanches et il commença à gémir sans vraiment le vouloir, ce qui me fit très rire.

À un certain moment, je lui fis un suçon ce qui le fit grogner. Je partis à rire sans pouvoir me retenir et je me séparai de lui. Il me regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

Josh : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Bien sûr que non. J'ai seulement trouvé ça mignon que tu grognes parce que je te fais un suçon dans le cou.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Tu n'es pas cool. Après je vais être pris avec ça.  
Je ris.  
Moi : C'est un mal pour un bien.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Tu veux manger ici?  
Moi : Si je ne dérange pas.  
Josh : Alors tu vas manger ici.  
Je souris et m'enlevai de sur lui. Il se leva et il se dirigea vers sa cuisine.  
Josh : Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ce que tu es capable de cuisiner.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Alors ça ne va pas être quelque chose de spécial.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je vais appeler ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.  
Josh : Pas de problème.  
Je pris mon cellulaire et appelai chez moi.  
... : Allo?  
Moi : Salut Gem.  
Gemma : Salut Harold.  
Moi : Tu me passes maman?  
Gemma : Elle est encore au travail.  
Moi : À cette heure?  
Gemma : Ouais.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Gemma : Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire?  
Moi : Oh, je voulais simplement lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et que j'étais chez un ami.  
Gemma : Ami?  
Moi : Oui Gemma, ami. Pas petit ami.  
Elle rit.  
Gemma : D'accord mon petit chou. Je te souhaite du plaisir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : T'es vraiment imbécile Gem.  
Elle rit.  
Moi : Je vais manger chez lui.  
Gemma : N'oubliez pas de vous protéger.  
Moi : Gemma!  
Elle rit encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Après quelque temps, elle finit par se calmer.  
Gemma : Désolé Harold.  
Moi : Je ne vais pas le ramener à la maison si t'es pour être comme ça.  
Elle rit encore.  
Gemma : Comment va ton prof de français?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Il est gay Gemma.  
Gemma : Oh... Alors il est pour toi?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu peux toujours rêver. C'est seulement mon prof et je suis son élève. Ça se termine-là.  
Elle rit.  
Gemma : Ouais, on va dire.  
Moi : Ne fais pas chier Gemma. C'est mon prof c'est tout. De toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue.  
Gemma : Oh, donc si tu n'avais eu personne en vue, t'aurais bien aimé l'avoir pour toi seul?  
Moi : Gemma arrête de poser des questions comme ça. Je voulais seulement vous dire que je n'allais pas être là pour le souper et que j'allais probablement revenir tard à la maison.  
Gemma : D'accord petit Harold, amuse-toi bien.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Merci.  
Gemma : Bye.  
Moi : Bye.  
Je raccrochai.  
Josh : Tu viens Harry?  
Moi : Ouais.  
Je me levai et allai le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Le souper se passa très bien. On avait beaucoup de choses en commun et j'aimais bien parler avec lui. Il n'était pas ennuyant et il était très drôle même si dans certaines situations, il était plutôt gêné.

En tout cas, après quand même beaucoup de temps, nous avions terminé de manger. En fait, nous avions terminé de manger il y avait vraiment longtemps mais on était resté dans la cuisine pour parler.

En tout cas, après avoir parlé, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Pendant quelque temps, nous regardâmes la télévision sans vraiment avoir d'intérêt. J'avais commencé à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de Josh et je voyais très bien que son pantalon commençait à devenir de plus en plus serrer et j'aimais la réaction que je lui faisais avoir.

Rapidement, il se tourna vers moi et il plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Josh : Tu veux dormir ici?  
J'haussai les sourcils.  
Moi : Ce soir?  
Il rougit.  
Josh : Oui... Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour que tu retournes chez toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
Je ris.  
Moi : D'accord, si je ne dérange pas bien sûr.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Qui pourrais-tu déranger?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Josh : En tout cas, moi tu ne me déranges absolument pas.  
Je ris et l'embrassai doucement.  
Moi : T'es vraiment mignon.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher?  
Moi : Si tu veux.

Il me fit un sourire, prit ma main et nous nous levâmes pour aller dans sa chambre. Une fois entré dans la chambre, il alla jusqu'au lit et il enleva son chandail. Je souris automatiquement en voyant son corps. Il était très beau. Il s'entrainait c'était sûr et plus que certain. Une personne normale comme moi ne pouvait pas avoir sa carrure, qui n'était pas si grosse, en ne faisant rien du tout.

Je commençai à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure quand il enleva son pantalon devant moi. Mon pantalon devint de plus en plus serré au fur et à mesure qu'il baissait son pantalon devant moi.

Après quelque temps, son pantalon fut complètement retiré et il se tourna vers moi. Je rougis et je baissai la tête. Il s'approcha de moi en souriant et il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Il m'entraina vers le lit et je le laissai faire. Il me mit m'asseoir et il vint se mettre à califourchon sur mes jambes. Il poussa doucement mes épaules et je me retrouvai couché sur le dos en dessous de lui. Il me regardait avec désir et je ne pouvais pas dire que ça ne m'excitait pas. Au contraire, c'était très excitant pour moi tout ça. Disons que d'habitude, je n'aimais pas vraiment être en dessous, mais il était tellement gentil avec moi que je pouvais bien le laisser faire pendant quelques instants.

Je frissonnai quand il commença à donner des petits bisous sur mon cou. Je mis rapidement mes mains sur ses hanches et je commençai à les caresser avec force, le faisant gémir sans aucunement se gêner.

Après quelque temps, il releva ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire et je poussai un grognement. Il rit et je tournai ma tête pour l'embrasser, ce qu'on fit quelques secondes plus tard. Rapidement, je nous fis renverser sur le côté et je vins me mettre à califourchon sur lui, ce qui le fait rire.

Josh : Tu ne supportes pas d'être celui en dessous?

Je grognai et rapidement, je redéposai mes lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant rire de moi au passage. Rapidement, pour lui faire payer son geste, je mis rapidement ma main sur sa verge et je poussai fortement. Il poussa un cri de plaisir ce qui me fit énormément rire.

Après quelques secondes, j'enlevai ma main et il put reprendre son souffle.  
Josh : Putain...  
Je ris.  
Josh : Comment fais-tu ça?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Secret.  
Il rit.  
Josh : C'était super. Recommence quand tu veux.

Je ris et rapidement, je redéposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il vint doucement mettre ses mains sur mes hanches avant de les passer en dessous de mon chandail. Il commença à caresser mon torse avec ses mains et aussi à remonter mon chandail.

Je me retirai rapidement quand il essaya de me l'enlever. Je le remis rapidement et il fronça les sourcils en me voyant faire.

Moi : Je ne veux pas enlever mon chandail.  
Josh : Pourquoi? Moi il me reste seulement un boxer et toi tu es encore tout habillé.  
Moi : Je ne suis pas à l'aise d'enlever mon chandail devant toi.  
Josh : Mais moi je l'ai bien enlevé.  
Moi : Mais moi je suis gêné.  
Josh : Mais pourtant tu as enlevé ton chandail devant moi en sport.  
Je baissai la tête et m'enlevai de sur lui.  
Moi : Je suis gêné Josh.  
Quand j'arrivai pour me relever, il m'attrapa rapidement par le bras et il me fit me coller contre lui.  
Josh : Pourtant je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait avec d'autres personnes.  
Moi : Oui je l'ai fait avec d'autres personnes, mais je ne les aimais pas autant que toi je t'aime.  
Il sourit et il m'embrassa.  
Josh : Dis, je peux?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Tu peux quoi?

Doucement, il attrapa la ceinture de mon pantalon et me regarda dans les yeux pour me demander mon approbation. J'hochai doucement la tête et il le détacha doucement. Après quelque temps, il finit par me l'enlever complètement et il commença à caresser ma verge par-dessus mon boxer. À chaque fois que quelqu'un me faisait ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de crier comme un con. Je criais fort et je n'arrêtais pas tant qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché. Je vis Josh sourire à cause de ça et il plongea sa main à l'intérieur de mon boxer, ce qui me fit encore plus crier fort. Il prit ma verge dans sa main et il commença à faire des vas et viens. Je poussai des gémissements dignes de ce nom et commençai à avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

Josh : Putain que t'es sexe.  
Je ris et ça se transforma en cri.

Il m'enleva complètement mon boxer et ensuite, il le prit en bouche. Je gémissais, criais, faisais toutes les choses qui étaient possibles et imaginables de faire pendant ce temps. C'était fou comment il était doué. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'est jamais fait ça avant.

Tout à coup, je sentis que j'allai venir et j'essayai de le prévenir mais il resta en position et je jouis dans sa bouche. Il l'avala et ensuite, il vint m'embrasser. Je grimaçai en me goûtant et ensuite, lui rendis doucement son baiser.

Tout à coup, nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte de l'appartement. Josh se sépara de moi et il fronça les sourcils. Il se leva, remit son pantalon pour cacher sa verge au garde à vous et il sortit de la chambre pour aller répondre à la porte. Je me levai moi aussi mais ne trouvai pas mon boxer, donc, je pris les couvertures, les enroulai autour de ma taille et sortis de la chambre comme ça.  
Je restai complètement figé en voyant que c'était Louis à la porte. Que faisait-il là?

Je rougis automatiquement quand il posa son regard sur moi. Je devais être en sueur à cause de ce qu'on venait de faire.

Louis : Je venais seulement vous demander de baisser le son. Il y a des personnes qui aimeraient dormir.  
Josh était autant gêné que moi mais je me surpris à admirer le corps de Louis. Putain qu'il était beau. Pourquoi il était seulement venu en pantalon et sans chandail? Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Pourquoi venir m'exciter encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà?  
Josh : Nous sommes désolés monsieur Tomlinson.  
Louis : Je n'ai aucunement envie de savoir quand mes élèves font l'amour alors retenez-vous de crier comme vous l'avez fait.  
Je baissai la tête à cause que je savais très bien que c'était de ma faute s'il nous avait entendus.  
Louis : Bonne soirée!  
Il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et Josh referma la porte.  
Josh : La honte.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Mais non voyons, presque pas.  
Il rit.  
Moi : On va se recoucher?  
Josh : Ouais, je te suis.

Je me retournai et je repartis vers sa chambre. J'allumai la lumière et cherchai mon boxer. Je fronçai les sourcils en ne le trouvant pas. Quand j'entendis Josh entrer dans la chambre, je me tournai vers lui.

Moi : Aurais-tu vu mon boxer?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas regardé où il avait atterri quand je te l'ai enlevé.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Tu m'aides à le trouver?  
Josh : Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je t'en prête un?  
Moi : Oh, ça serait peut-être une bonne idée.

Il me fit un sourire, alla jusqu'à sa commode et il en sortit en boxer. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris. J'allai dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir enlever les couvertures qui étaient autour de ma taille sans avoir son regard posé sur mon corps.

En tout cas, quand j'eus mis son boxer, je revins dans la chambre avec les couvertures. Je les remis sur le lit et je fronçai les sourcils en ne le voyant pas dans la chambre.

Quand j'arrivai pour sortir, au même moment, il entra dans la chambre. Il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa le front.

Moi : Où étais-tu?  
Josh : J'avais simplement soif.  
J'hochai la tête.  
Josh : On va se coucher?  
Moi : Vas-y, je te rejoins. Je vais envoyer un SMS à ma sœur pour lui dire que je ne vais pas venir coucher à la maison ce soir.  
Josh : D'accord.

Il me fit un sourire et j'allai dans le salon tandis que lui allait se coucher dans le lit. Je pris mon cellulaire et m'assis sur le divan.

D'Harry à Gemma  
«Je ne vais pas venir coucher à la maison ce soir. Je couche chez mon ami.»

De Gemma à Harry  
«Oh...»

D'Harry à Gemma  
«Arrête de penser comme ça Gemma. Ça devient vraiment gênant pour moi et tu me rends mal à l'aise.»

De Gemma à Harry  
«Oh aller, c'est seulement des blagues. Je suis désolé Harold. Je vais arrêter de te taquiner avec ça.»

D'Harry à Gemma  
«Merci.»

De Gemma à Harry  
«Aller, bonne nuit petit frère. Je t'aime <3»

D'Harry à Gemma  
«Toi aussi grande sœur et moi aussi je t'aime <3»

Je souris et ensuite, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la chambre. J'éteins la lumière en entrant dans la chambre et j'allai rejoindre Josh sous les couvertures. Il se colla rapidement contre mon corps, ce qui me fit automatiquement sourire.

Josh : Bonne nuit Harry...  
Moi : Bonne nuit Josh...

Josh finit par s'endormir sans avoir de problème mais moi, j'avais plus de difficulté à m'endormir. L'intérieur de mes coudes m'obsédait. Je ne pouvais pas le faire ce soir et ça me rendait fou de rage. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter son invitation. J'aurais dû retourner chez moi comme je le faisais à chaque soir à la place de le suivre jusqu'ici et de passer une merveilleuse soirée en sa compagnie.

Je grognai silencieusement. Ça l'avait été si bon ce soir, mais je devais avouer que me mutiler aussi était bon. J'aimais presque autant la sensation du sang qui coulait que la sensation de faire l'amour avec une personne. Mais je devais avouer que ça l'avait été extraordinaire comme sensation.

Je soupirai et me collai encore plus contre Josh. Au pire, demain je me mutilerais en double pour combler le fait que je n'avais pas pu le faire ce soir.

En tout cas, je finis par m'endormir à cause de la fatigue...

**Point de vue Louis**

Je venais juste de partir après avoir dit aux garçons d'arrêter de crier comme des fous. Non mais sérieusement, ils avaient vraiment un problème. Pourquoi crier aussi fort? Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils pouvaient déranger d'autres personnes et qu'ils n'étaient pas seul au monde? Qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux qui voulaient dormir cette nuit.

En tout cas, je rentrai dans mon appartement et allai directement dans mon lit. Je me couchai sur le dos et le sommeil ne vint pas. Je soupirai et me relevai. Je sortis de la chambre et allai dans le salon. Je mis une émission quelconque et commençai à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer et j'eus automatiquement honte de mes gestes. Comment j'avais pu faire ça? Bien sûr, je ne parlais pas du fait d'être allé les voir pour qu'ils arrêtent de crier, je parlais du fait de m'être fait du bien en l'entendant. Putain pourquoi je m'étais fait plaisir en entendant crier Harry? Je savais que c'était lui. C'était sa voix que j'entendais. Je m'étais masturbé en entendant un de mes élèves faire l'amour avec un autre de mes élèves. Mais putain que ses cris étaient excitants. Comment il faisait pour crier avec autant de force et si sensuellement?

Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette manière. Ce n'était pas une manière de penser à un de ses élèves. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser de cette manière. Et même s'il n'avait pas été mon élève, je n'avais pas le droit de penser de cette manière. J'étais en couple avec Sam et je l'aimais. Je n'étais pas supposé être excité par des cris autres que ceux de Sam. Je n'étais pas supposé, mais il n'empêche que c'était quand même ce qu'il s'était produit.

Je poussai un grognement. Je montai le son de la télévision et me forçais à me concentrer sur la télévision et sur rien d'autre...


	6. Louis

Je me réveillai en sursautant en entendant quelqu'un cogner à la porte de l'appartement. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je vis que je m'étais endormi dans le salon. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là et pourquoi la télévision jouait aussi fort?

On cogna une nouvelle fois à la porte et je me demandai qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure de la nuit. Je me levai, éteins la télévision et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je m'avançai doucement et ouvris doucement la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que c'était Harry.

Moi : Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il entra rapidement dans mon appartement. Je fronçai les sourcils mais le laissai entrer. Je refermai la porte après qu'il soit entré et le regardai sans comprendre pour quelle raison il était là.

Moi : Tu as un problème Harry?  
Il se tourna rapidement vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Harry : Oui j'en ai un monsieur Tomlinson.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Et en quoi puis-je t'aider?  
Il sourit et il s'approcha de moi.  
Harry : C'est simple, laissez-moi simplement faire...  
Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était maintenant debout devant moi. Très près devant moi.  
Moi : Harry, je ne comprends pas...

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fis des gros yeux et rapidement, je le séparai de moi. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprenais absolument pas qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans mon appartement à cette heure-là?

Après quelque temps, mon cerveau s'embrouilla et je commençai à rendre le baiser qu'Harry était en train de me donner. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Pourquoi l'embrassais-je? Pourquoi aimais-je tant ça? Ses lèvres étaient douces. Savoureuse. Merveilleuse. Je n'avais jamais embrassé des lèvres aussi merveilleuses que les siennes.

Après un certain temps, il me poussa violement contre le mur et je poussai un gémissement quand mon dos le percuta. Je sentis Harry sourire contre mes lèvres et il les descendit pour venir embrasser mon cou. Je poussai un gémissement et l'attrapai rapidement par les hanches. Je poussai un petit cri quand il me donna un coup de bassin.

Moi : Ha... Harry...  
Il arrêta d'embrasser mon cou et il planta son regard dans le mien.  
Harry : Oui monsieur Tomlinson?  
Je commençai à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.  
Moi : Vous... Tu...  
Harry : Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Rapidement, il reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes en même temps de mettre sa main sur ma verge. Je poussai un gémissement et lui rendis son baiser. Il commença à caresser ma verge et mon souffle s'accéléra. Doucement, je le sentis détacher mon pantalon et il entra sa main à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Je poussai un gémissement et il arrêta de m'embrasser. Il approcha sa tête de mon oreille.

Harry : De toute façon, rien de tout ça n'est réelle...

Je fronçai les sourcils et rapidement, je sursautai et ouvris les yeux. Mais où étais-je!? Où était Harry!? Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que ma main était rendue dans mon boxer. Je l'enlevai rapidement et regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans mon salon. La télévision était toujours ouverte. Je poussai un cri quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Rapidement, je me levai et me tournai vers celle-ci. Je poussai un gémissement de soulagement en me rendant compte que ce n'était que Sam. Il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui me fit rire.

Sam : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Louis?  
Je ris encore et éteins la télévision.  
Sam : Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
Moi : Je ne dormais pas.  
Je m'avançai vers lui et il descendit son regard sur mon corps. Il haussa les sourcils quand il vit que j'étais au garde à vous.  
Sam : Oh...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ouais... Heum...  
Il remonta son regard sur mon visage en souriant.  
Sam : Tu t'amusais bien avec ta main Lou?  
Je commençai à rougir.  
Moi : Heum...  
Sam : J'ai bien fait de finir plus tôt ce soir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Plus tôt? Il est 2 heures 30 du matin.  
Sam : Parfois je termine à 4 heures du matin alors sois heureux que je sois là.  
Je ris et il commença à s'approcher de moi.  
Sam : Je pourrais peut-être remplacer ta main...  
Je souris.  
Moi : Ouais... C'est une idée intéressante.  
Il sourit et il vint me prendre la main.  
Sam : Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Je souris et je le suivis dans la chambre. Je me sentais mal d'avoir rêvé d'Harry et ensuite, de faire l'amour avec Sam tandis que cette excitation-là était là à cause d'Harry et non à cause de lui. Mais je n'étais quand même pas pour lui dire que je venais de rêver d'un de mes élèves et que cet élève en question m'avait excité. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Ni même le penser. Ça l'avait été une erreur. C'était seulement mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours. Ouais, c'était exactement ça. J'aimais Sam...

Ma nuit se termina avec mon petit ami dans un lit en train de faire l'amour...

**Le lendemain matin...**

Je venais juste de me réveiller à cause du réveille-matin qui venait de sonner. Je poussai un grognement et je le fermai rapidement. Je me recouchai contre le corps de Sam et ne bougeai pas pendant quelques instants.

Sam : Il faut que tu te réveilles Lou...  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie...  
Il rit.  
Sam : Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mais je ne crois pas que tu veuilles manquer une journée de travail à cause de ça.  
Je gémis, ce qui le fit rire.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de marcher.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Tu veux que je te porte jusque dans la cuisine?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Tu serais un ange si tu ferais ça.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Je le ferais avec plaisir, mais tu ne voudrais pas te mettre un boxer avant?  
Je ris et m'assis doucement. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la commode, me pris un boxer et le mis.  
Moi : Voilà.

Il rit, se leva lui aussi, mit un boxer et ensuite, j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et il me souleva. Je le serrai contre moi et commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il gémit et après quelque temps, il me déposa sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger mon chaton?  
Je couchai rapidement ma tête sur la table.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Il rit et je fermai mes yeux.

Quelque temps plus tard, il posa quelque chose en face de moi et je rouvris les yeux. Je souris en voyant des céréales et je commençai à manger. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et nous commençâmes à parler.

Sam : Et puis ta journée hier?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ça l'a été.  
Sam : Comment ça s'est passé avec ton élève gay?  
Je me tournai rapidement vers lui.  
Moi : Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Sam : Pourquoi?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Premièrement parce qu'hier quand tu as foncé dans un élève, c'était mon élève gay.  
Il fit des gros yeux.  
Sam : Je suis vraiment désolé Lou. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas grave. Et il faudrait que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça parce que son mec habite l'appartement à côté du nôtre et je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour, tu parles de mon élève gay et qu'Harry l'entende.  
Sam : Harry c'est notre voisin?  
Moi : Non, Harry c'est mon élève gay, Josh est notre voisin.  
Il hocha la tête.  
Sam : D'accord. Mais je suis vraiment désolé Lou.  
Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas grave Sam.  
Sam : Sinon, ça l'a bien été?  
Moi : Ouais, quand même.  
Sam : C'est cool.  
Moi : Ouais.  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence.  
Sam : Tu veux que nous amenions Josh à l'école? Ça lui éviterait de marcher.  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Sam : Aller.  
Je ris.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Sam : Alors vas lui demander.  
Je me tournai rapidement vers lui.  
Moi : Pourquoi c'est moi qui irais lui demander?  
Il rit.  
Sam : Parce que si c'est moi, il va croire que je suis un pédophile et que je veux le kidnapper.  
Je ris.  
Moi : D'accord, je vais aller lui demander.  
Sam : Vas-y tout de suite.  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Pourquoi tout de suite?  
Sam : Parce que nous partons bientôt.  
Je grognai et me levai.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas gentil.

Il rit et je partis dans la chambre me mettre un pantalon et un chandail. Je n'avais pas envie de faire comme hier et de me montrer torse nu devant Josh. Après que je fus habillé, je sortis de l'appartement et me dirigeai vers celui de Josh. Je cognai à la porte et attendis qu'il l'ouvre.

Quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir, je mis un sourire sur mon visage et je fus très surpris de voir Harry derrière la porte. Mon sourire s'effaça un peu en le voyant. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait pu coucher chez Josh. Je pensais qu'il était reparti chez lui après leur ébat.

J'étais complètement figé devant lui. Il avait seulement un boxer et un chandail à manche longue. Je savais que j'avais l'air d'un con à le regarder sans rien dire, mais je n'étais pas capable de détourner mon regard. Plus je le regardais, plus je repensais à ce que j'avais rêvé hier soir. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son corps contre le mien. Sa main autour de ma fourche...

**Point de vue Harry**

Je me réveillai à cause de quelque chose qui venait de se poser sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et je sursautai en voyant que c'était Josh qui était en train de m'embrasser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sépara ses lèvres des miennes et il me sourit.

Josh : Salut toi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Salut.  
Josh : Tu vas bien?  
Moi : Oui et toi?  
Josh : Je vais bien.  
Je lui fis un sourire et je me collai contre son torse.  
Josh : Il faut se réveiller pour aller en cours.  
Je poussai un grognement.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Eh bien tu vas quand même le faire.  
Je grognai encore.  
Moi : Je n'ai même pas de vêtements.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je vais pouvoir t'en prêter.  
Moi : Ils vont être trop grands.  
Josh : Alors tu garderas tes pantalons d'hier et je te prêterais un chandail.  
Moi : D'accord mais il faut qu'il soit à manche longue.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Josh : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Parce que j'ai toujours froid et je trouve ça plus confortable.  
Josh : D'accord, je vais t'en prêter un à manche longue.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Merci.  
Il me rendit mon sourire et il m'embrassa.  
Josh : Aller, il faut se lever.  
Je grognai et m'assis. Je poussai un autre grognement et me recouchai, ce qui le fit rire.  
Josh : Tu es dur à lever toi le matin.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de quitter la chaleur de ton lit.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Mais il faudra quand même que tu le fasses.

Je grognai et m'assis une deuxième fois. Je soupirai et me levai. Il fit la même chose et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Je m'assis sur une chaise et il alla chercher quelque chose à manger. Je souris en le voyant prendre des céréales. Il nous servit et ensuite, nous commençâmes à manger sans vraiment nous parler. Je n'étais pas vraiment une personne du matin, donc, je devenais grognon si on me parlait trop le matin.

En tout cas, après quelque temps, on avait tous les deux terminé de manger.  
Josh : Je vais aller prendre ma douche.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Josh : Je reviens après.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne crois pas que tu pourrais te sauver de ton propre appartement.  
Il rit et il vint m'embrasser sur la joue.  
Josh : Tu peux aller regarder la télévision pendant que je me douche.  
Moi : D'accord.

Il me fit un sourire et il partit vers la salle de bain. Je me levai et allai dans le salon. Au moment exact où j'allai m'asseoir, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Je tournai mon regard vers la salle de bain pour dire à Josh qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte, mais il était probablement déjà dans la douche.

Je m'approchai doucement de la porte et l'ouvris doucement. J'avais peur de découvrir la personne qui était derrière et j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur. C'était monsieur Tomlinson. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à cogner chez Josh à cette heure? Pourquoi était-il là? Mais la question la plus importante était, pourquoi il me regardait comme ça? Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et je commençai à être gêné.

Doucement, je commençai à fermer la porte et cachai mon corps avec celle-ci. Louis avait arrêté de regarder mon corps et il regardait maintenant mon visage. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant faire.

Moi : Vous allez bien monsieur Tomlinson?  
Quand je dis son nom, il parut revenir à lui et il arrêta de me regarder fixement.  
Louis : Oh... Euh... Oui... Désolé...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous allez bien?  
Il rit nerveusement.  
Louis : Oui.  
Moi : Et vous vouliez?  
Louis : Oh, seulement vous demander si vous vouliez que nous vous amenions à l'école. Comme ça, ça vous éviterait de marcher.  
Moi : Euh, je ne sais pas.  
Louis : C'était juste une proposition.  
Moi : Mais je ne peux pas répondre. Josh est sous la douche et ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision.  
Louis : Non, je comprends.  
Moi : Vous... vous voulez peut-être attendre qu'il sorte de la douche...  
Louis : Je ne voudrais pas déranger.  
Moi : Vous... vous ne dérangez pas.  
Il sourit.  
Louis : D'accord...

Je souris et le laissai entrer. Après qu'il soit entré, je refermai la porte. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard.

Moi : Je vais aller m'habiller.

Rapidement, je courus jusque dans la chambre et refermai la porte. Rapidement, je cherchai mon pantalon dans la chambre et quand je l'eus, je le mis rapidement et ressortis de la chambre. Louis se tourna rapidement vers moi et il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Je m'approchai de lui.

Moi : Vous... vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose?  
Louis : Non merci. J'ai déjà mangé.  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Ah... d'accord...  
Louis : Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé.  
Je souris et remontai ma tête.  
Moi : Heum... Je... nous sommes désolé pour hier soir.  
Il rit et baissa la tête.  
Louis : Nous ne sommes pas obligés de revenir sur ce sujet Harry.  
Moi : Ouais... Mais ce n'était aucunement notre but que vous entendiez tout ce qu'on faisait...  
Louis : Harry, sérieusement, je ne veux pas parler de ça.  
Je baissai rapidement la tête.  
Moi : D'accord...

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel aucun de nous deux ne regarda l'autre.  
Nous relevâmes tous les deux la tête quand Josh sortit de la salle de bain. Je souris automatiquement en le voyant seulement en serviette. Je ris quand le visage de Josh devint rouge à cause de Louis. Louis lui, détourna le regard.

Josh : Je...  
Louis : Je crois que tu devrais aller t'habiller Josh.  
Josh : Ouais...  
Rapidement, Josh courut vers la chambre et il referma la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
Moi : Vous devriez nous avertir avant d'arriver. On arrêterait d'être à moitié nu devant vous quand vous arrivez.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Ouais, ça serait peut-être une bonne idée.  
Je ris et après quelque temps, Josh sortit de la chambre habillé. Je ris en le voyant et il s'approcha de nous.  
Josh : Désolé.  
Je ris encore et il me lança un regard noir.  
Louis : Ce n'est pas grave.  
Josh baissa la tête.  
Moi : Monsieur Tomlinson voulait te demander quelque chose.  
Josh fronça les sourcils.  
Louis : Je voulais simplement savoir si vous vouliez que nous vous ameniez à l'école aujourd'hui. Ça vous éviterait de marcher.  
Josh : Oh... Euh... Je ne sais pas. On ne voudrait pas déranger.  
Louis : Vous ne dérangeriez pas du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Josh se tourna vers moi.  
Josh : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
Moi : Ça ne me dérange pas.  
Josh : Alors d'accord.  
Louis sourit.  
Louis : Alors je viens vous chercher quand nous sommes prêts.  
On sourit tous les deux et Louis sortit de l'appartement. Quand la porte fut refermée, je partis à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
Josh : Arrête de rire Harry! Ce n'est aucunement drôle!  
Je ris encore plus.  
Moi : Oh aller Josh, ce n'est pas si terrible. Moi il m'a bien vu en boxer.  
Josh : Et moi en serviette.  
Je ris.  
Josh : T'es chiant. Aller, viens.  
Il me prit la main et nous allâmes dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il chercha un chandail à manche longue et quand il l'eut trouvé, il me le donna.  
Josh : Tu peux aller te changer.  
Moi : Pas besoin.  
Je pris le chandail et le mis par-dessus mon autre chandail. Je ris en voyant qu'il était grand.  
Moi : Il est un peu trop grand.  
Il rit.  
Josh : C'est mon plus petit.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Alors je vais me contenter de ça.  
Il rit.

Nous commençâmes à nous préparer en attendant que Louis vienne nous chercher. Je devais avouer que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de dormir chez Josh. Je n'avais rien pour m'arranger. Une chance que mes cheveux étaient déjà beaux. Je n'avais pas de brosse à dents et je n'avais pas de vêtements. Ouais, ça n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée...


	7. Harry

Moi et Josh étions tous les deux assis sur le divan et nous attendions que Louis vienne nous chercher pour que nous partions à l'école. On n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à ce dire. C'était très étrange comme ambiance.

Après quelque temps, Josh décida de briser le silence.  
Josh : Je suis désolé pour l'ambiance en ce moment. D'habitude je ne parle pas vraiment donc c'est pour cette raison que je ne parle pas.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus d'habitude je ne parle pas le matin donc ça ne me dérange pas.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Cool. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois qu'il y avait un malaise entre nous.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait eu un malaise entre nous.  
Josh : Eh bien je ne sais pas. Peut-être à cause de ce que je t'ai fait hier soir.  
Je ris et le regardai dans les yeux.  
Moi : Il n'y a pas à avoir un malaise à cause de ce que tu m'as fait hier soir. C'était super.  
Il rit.  
Moi : Dis, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu faisais ça?  
Il fit des gros yeux.  
Josh : Bien sûr que oui.  
J'haussai les sourcils.  
Moi : T'en es sûr?  
Josh : Bien sûr.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Parce qu'on aurait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le faisais.  
Josh : Est-ce que c'est supposé être un compliment?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Bien sûr que c'est un compliment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses ça comme ça. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas savoir comment faire.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Ah...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu peux me le dire si tu l'as déjà fait avant Josh. Ça ne va pas me déranger.  
Il commença à rougir.  
Josh : D'accord, je l'ai déjà fait auparavant.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Sérieusement, ça me rassure. Je trouvais étrange que tu saches quoi faire dès la première fois.  
Il rit et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Nous prîmes nos choses et ensuite, nous allâmes vers la porte. Josh ouvrit la porte et nous sourîmes en voyant Louis.  
Louis : Vous êtes prêts?

Nous hochâmes tous les deux la tête et nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Josh barra la porte et ensuite, nous commençâmes à suivre Louis. Une fois rendu à l'extérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stationnement. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la voiture de Louis. je reconnais sa voiture parce que j'étais déjà aller à l'intérieur.

En tout cas, nous nous approchâmes de la voiture et Louis nous fit nous asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture. Il s'installa sur le côté passager et moi et Josh regardâmes celui qui était du côté conducteur.

Louis : Les garçons, je vous présente mon ami Sam. Sam, je te présente Josh et Harry.  
Sam : Heureux de faire votre connaissance les garçons.  
Josh : Nous de même.

Sam fit un sourire et il démarra la voiture. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il avait l'air trop gentil. C'était suspect. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi gentil. Il devait cacher quelque chose. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques secondes, mais je le sentais pas ce mec. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que Louis faisait avec quelqu'un comme lui. La première fois que je l'avais vu, je ne l'avais pas bien vu, mais maintenant que je le voyais, je ne le trouvais pas si beau que ça. J'étais cent fois plus beau que lui et je lui laissais des chances.  
Après quelque temps de silence dans la voiture, j'arrêtai de regarder Sam et je tournai ma tête vers la fenêtre de la voiture. Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux en pensant à plein de choses. J'avais hâte de revenir chez moi. J'avais hâte de pouvoir le faire. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas passé de jour et j'étais en manque. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je le savais. Je savais que j'étais devenu dépendant de ça, mais j'aimais ça. Ça me permettait de me libérer et de penser à autre chose que ma vie pendant quelques instants.

En tout cas, je tournai rapidement ma tête vers l'avant de la voiture quand je vis que nous étions arrivé à l'école. Le trajet était passé très rapidement. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte.  
Je fronçai les sourcils quand Louis et Sam se regardèrent.

Sam : Passe une belle journée.  
Louis : Merci, toi aussi.

Sam sourit et doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de Louis. Je grognai intérieurement en les voyant faire et rapidement, je sortis de la voiture quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Je les vis se tourner vers moi mais rapidement, je partis presque à courir vers l'entrée de l'école. Rapidement, j'allai à mon casier et jetai mes choses à l'intérieur. C'était trop con! Tout était con! Ce soir j'allais le faire plus que jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant.

Je grognai et je partis rapidement vers le coin fumeur. Il y avait seulement Zayn d'arriver. Rapidement, je m'approchai de lui.

Zayn : Ça va mec?  
Moi : Donne-moi une clope.  
Il fronça les sourcils et quelques secondes plus tard, il m'en donna une. Je la pris, l'allumai et commençai à la fumer.  
Zayn : T'es sûr que ça va Harry?  
J'hochai la tête sans pour autant répondre à voix haute.  
Zayn : Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je vais bien.  
Zayn : Alors pourquoi tu fumes?  
Moi : Pourquoi je ne fumerais pas?  
Il soupira.  
Zayn : D'accord calme-toi.  
Moi : Je suis très calme.

Il ne me répondit pas et j'allai m'asseoir sur un banc. Quelque temps après, Liam arriva. Il prit Zayn dans ses bras et ensuite, il se tourna vers moi. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

Liam : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je crois que ça se voit.  
Liam vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Liam : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi Harry?  
Moi : Mais il ne se passe absolument rien. Arrêtez de dire que j'ai quelque chose.  
Liam : Mais on s'inquiète pour toi nous. Tu n'es plus la même personne depuis quelque temps. Tu n'es plus la personne que nous connaissions.  
Moi : Bien sûr que je suis encore cette personne. Je traverse seulement un moment difficile. Tout va bientôt revenir à la normal. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Liam : Nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter pour toi Harry.  
Moi : Mais je vais bien.  
Liam : Ça l'a rapport avec Josh?  
Moi : Bien sûr que non.  
Liam : Tout va bien avec lui?  
Moi : Bien sûr.  
Liam : Tu as couché chez lui?  
Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
Liam : Seulement parce que tu portes un chandail beaucoup trop grand pour toi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Oui j'ai été couché chez lui.  
Liam : Et ça c'est mal passé?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Bien sûr que non.  
Liam : Alors où est-il?  
J'haussai les épaules et terminai ma cigarette.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sa mère. Il n'a pas à me dire où il va.  
Tout à coup, je ris en voyant Niall arriver comme une furie.  
Niall : Harry, tu m'as abandonné!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Désolé Niall.  
Il vint rapidement s'asseoir à côté de moi et il grimaça en me sentant.  
Niall : Tu ne sens pas bon.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Dis que je pus tant que tu y es.  
Il rit.  
Niall : Je dis seulement que tu sens la cigarette. Comme Zayn.  
Zayn : Alors je pus l'Irlandais!?  
Niall rit et fit un sourire à Zayn.  
Niall : T'as tout compris mon cher Pakistanais.  
Zayn rit.  
Zayn : T'es chanceux d'être mignon toi, sinon ça l'aurait mal été pour toi.  
Niall rit.  
Niall : Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me faire de mal.  
Zayn rit.  
Niall : En tout cas, pour en revenir à toi Harry, je n'aime pas me faire abandonner par toi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je suis désolé Niall.  
Niall : J'espère que tu vas te racheter auprès de moi. Je me suis senti très délaissé. Depuis que tu as un nouveau petit ami, tu ne t'occupes plus de moi et je suis obligé d'aller dans les bras du puant.  
Tout le monde partit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, même Zayn.  
Moi : Ça ne fait même pas une journée que je suis avec Josh. Comment peux-tu te sentir autant délaissé?  
Il poussa un gémissement et il se colla contre moi.  
Niall : Parce que je n'ai pas eu droit à tes câlins.  
Je ris et le serrai contre moi.  
Moi : Tu as même droit à un baiser.  
Il rit et j'embrassai le sommet de son crâne.  
Niall : Il est où ton mec?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Il sourit.  
Niall : Alors je vais pouvoir te garder pour moi seul.

Je ris et quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche pour dire que les cours allaient bientôt commencer sonna. On soupira tous et nous nous levâmes. Nous partîmes vers nos cassiers respectifs et nous prîmes nos choses. Pour la première fois de la semaine, je ne commençais pas en français et j'étais très heureux. Je n'avais plus envie de voir monsieur Tomlinson. Je n'aimais pas son attitude. Il se croyait supérieur à tout le monde et ça me mettait en colère. Je n'aimais pas ce style de personne et il était comme ça. Tout comme son petit ami, qui était selon moi, bien plus pire.

En tout cas, j'allai à mon premier cours sans avoir de problème. J'avais seulement hâte que l'école finisse et que je puisse retourner chez moi. Ma journée ne pouvait pas être plus ennuyante que ça.  
Je sursautai quand la cloche sonna. Je pris mes choses et sortis de la classe. Je sursautai quand je vis Josh apparaitre devant moi.

Josh : Je t'ai cherché partout. T'étais où?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Avec mes amis.  
Josh : Pourquoi es-tu parti si rapidement?  
Moi : Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.  
Josh : D'accord. Tu aurais au moins pu m'attendre. J'ai eu l'air con à rester seul avec monsieur Tomlinson et son petit ami dans la voiture.  
Je ris.  
Moi : T'avais juste à sortir de la voiture.  
Josh : Ouais mais ce n'était pas très poli.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Alors c'est de ta faute si tu as dû regarder ce baiser.  
Josh : Ouais, d'accord.  
Je ris.  
Josh : Tu sens étrange.  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'ai fumé ce matin.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Josh : Tu fumes?  
Moi : Non, c'est juste que ce matin j'en avais envie.  
Josh : Ce n'est pas très agréable comme odeur.  
Moi : D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu n'es pas le premier qui vient me le dire. Je ne vais pas recommencer. C'est seulement que ce matin j'en avais envie. Je ne fume pas dans la vie de tous les jours.  
Josh : D'accord Harry, pas besoin de te fâcher.  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Désolé.  
Il me fit un sourire et je lui rendis.  
Josh : Tu veux que nous nous voyions ce soir?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas. Mes amis s'ennuient de moi.  
Josh : Ouais, les miens aussi. On n'est pas obligé de se voir tous les soirs de toute façon.  
Moi : Exactement.  
Josh : Alors on va se voir à l'école aujourd'hui.  
Je ris.  
Moi : On peut quand même vivre une soirée sans l'autre. On sort ensemble depuis seulement hier.  
Josh : Ouais, t'as raison.  
Je souris.  
Moi : J'ai toujours raison.

Il sourit et doucement, il s'approcha de moi. Il entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souris contre ses lèvres, mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'approcher de moi et lui rendis son baiser.

... : Prenez-vous une chambre!  
Je ris et me séparai de Josh. Je ris en voyant la tête de Niall.  
Niall : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me trompes comme ça Harry! Devant tout le monde! Vous pourriez au moins vous cacher pour faire vos affaires!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je suis désolé Niall. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne faisais que m'entrainer sur lui, pour être meilleur quand je t'embrasse toi.  
Niall : Tu me le jures?  
Moi : Bien sûr.  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Niall.  
Niall : Alors continuez. Je veux voir de quoi on a l'air quand nous nous embrassons.  
Je ris et embrassai quelques secondes Josh. Il avait l'air perdu, ce qui me fit rire.  
Moi : C'était une blague Josh.  
Il rit nerveusement.  
Niall : Ce n'était pas vrai. Je vous taquinais. Je ne sors pas avec Harry.  
Josh sourit.  
Josh : Ah... d'accord.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Détend-toi.  
Il rit encore et la cloche sonna.  
Niall : Il faut aller en cours Curls.  
Je ris.  
Moi : On se voit ce midi?  
Josh : Ouais.

Je l'embrassai quelques secondes et je partis avec Niall vers notre cours de français. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller en français. Je n'avais pas envie de voir monsieur Tomlinson. Je ne voulais plus avoir un quelconque rapport avec lui. Il m'insupportait.

En tout cas, quand nous entrâmes dans la classe, Louis me regarda et il me fit un sourire. Pour ma part, je lui jetai un regard noir et allai rapidement m'asseoir à ma place. Je vis son sourire disparaitre, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et je sortis mes choses pour le cours. Louis commença son cours et moi, je commençai à dessiner dans mon cahier. Un cours toujours aussi ennuyant commença...


	8. Harry

Le cours de français avait été tellement ennuyant que si monsieur Tomlinson ne m'avait pas demandé certaines fois de répondre à une question dont je ne savais pas la réponse, j'aurais pu m'endormir. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'avais trouvé un cours aussi ennuyant. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait et à chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer pour comprendre, il y avait quelque chose qui attirait mon attention et à partir de ce moment-là, je partais dans mes pensées. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part de faire ça, mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer dans ce cours. Et en plus de cette difficulté, je n'avais pas envie de regarder le professeur qui l'enseignait.

En tout cas, la cloche pour dire que le cours était terminé venait de sonner, mais je ne l'avais pas entendu donc, je restai concentré sur les dessins que j'étais en train de faire dans mon cahier. Je poussai un cri quand quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule. Rapidement, je relevai la tête et je la rebaissai en voyant que c'était Louis.

Louis : Tu vas bien Harry?  
Moi : Oui monsieur.  
Louis : Pourtant la cloche est sonnée et tu es toujours à ta place.  
Moi : C'est seulement parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu sonner.  
Louis : Harry, est-ce que tu as un problème?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi aurais-je un problème?  
Louis : C'est seulement une question.  
Moi : Non je n'ai pas de problème. Je ne verrais pas pourquoi j'aurais un problème. J'ai des amis, un petit ami, une famille. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.  
Louis : Tu le sais Harry que si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, je vais t'écouter et ne pas te juger.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Mais pourquoi me dites-vous ça? Je n'ai pas de problème. Je n'écoutais seulement pas pendant votre cours et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que le cours était terminé. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti à pleurer au plein milieu du cours sans aucune raison. Je n'ai seulement pas écouté le cours. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai un problème.  
Louis : Tu veux que nous parlions ensemble ce midi?  
Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils.  
Moi : Pour nous dire quoi monsieur Tomlinson?  
Louis : Je ne sais pas. De ce que tu vis.  
Moi : Mais je ne vis absolument rien. Vous savez très bien que je suis heureux et ça, partout. Vous en avez même eu la preuve hier soir.  
Il soupira.  
Louis : Pourquoi être parti si précipitamment ce matin?  
Moi : Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas envie de voir un de mes professeurs embrasser son petit ami.  
Louis : Tu es sûr que c'est seulement pour ça Harry?  
Moi : Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui? Vous pensez quoi, que je suis parti de votre voiture parce que j'étais jaloux de votre copain? Laissez-moi rire. Je n'avais seulement pas envie de voir un de mes profs embrasser quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je n'ai rien fait de grave.  
Louis : Est-ce que je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème avec moi?  
Moi : Mon problème avec vous c'est qu'à chaque fois que je veux m'éloigner de vous, vous ne me laissez pas faire et vous venez me parler. Et bien sûr, moi comme un con, je vous réponds et après ça, la vie est belle.  
Louis : Alors tu ne veux plus que je te parle?  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Je veux seulement être en paix. On dirait que j'ai plein de problèmes depuis que vous êtes arrivé à l'école et je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Louis : Quels problèmes?  
Moi : Je n'en sais rien monsieur. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas moi-même depuis que vous êtes arrivé. Il y a toujours quelque chose dans ma journée qui fait que je suis déprimé ou quelque chose comme ça. Mes amis s'inquiètent pour moi mais j'ai beau leurs répéter que tout va bien, à chaque jour, ils me reposent la question. J'en ai marre qu'on me demande si je vais bien. Moi je trouve que je vais très bien. Je pourrais aller beaucoup plus mal qu'en ce moment. Je pourrais être en train d'essayer de me suicider, de ne plus venir en cours ou encore de couler toutes mes matières. À ce que je sache, je passe toutes mes matières, je viens encore en cours et je n'ai pas encore tenté de me suicider. Je trouve que pour un élève qui pourrait avoir beaucoup de problèmes, je m'en sors quand même assez bien.

Je voyais que Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi il me faisait toujours dire des choses que je ne voulais pas dire? Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de dire à qui que ce soit ce que je venais de lui dire.

Louis : D'accord Harry, je vais te laisser tranquille.  
Moi : Merci monsieur.

Rapidement, je mis mes choses dans mon sac et me levai. Je passai devant lui mais rapidement, il m'arrêta par l'intérieur du coude et je poussai un petit cri. Je me retournai rapidement vers lui et essayai d'enlever mon bras sans aucun résultat. Il regarda mon bras en fronçant les sourcils mais n'enleva pas sa main.

Louis : C'est quoi le problème avec l'intérieur de ton coude Harry?  
Moi : Il n'y en a aucun. Maintenant lâchez-moi.

Il me regarda encore quelques secondes avant de me lâcher. Rapidement, je sortis de la classe et me dirigeai vers les toilettes des garçons. J'entrai rapidement à l'intérieur et allai dans une cabine. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui me touchait l'intérieur du coude? Personne ne me touchait jamais là sauf lui.

Je poussai un grognement et enlevai le chandail de Josh. Je remontai les manches du chandail que j'avais gardé en dessous et grognai en voyant l'état du coude qu'il avait touché. J'ouvris doucement la porte de ma cabine et regardai s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait personne. Rapidement, je sortis et barrai la porte pour que personne ne puisse entrer. Ensuite, j'allai au lavabo, posai le chandail de Josh à côté et commençai à mettre de l'eau à l'intérieur de mon coude.  
Je sursautai quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la salle de bain.

... : Ouvrez la porte.  
Je poussai un grognement en entendant la voix de Louis. Pourquoi me suivait-il partout où j'allais!?  
Louis : S'il vous plaît.  
Moi : C'est occupé.  
Louis : Vous ne pouvez pas occuper toutes les cabines.  
Je grognai et regardai l'intérieur de mon coude.  
Louis : Si vous n'ouvrez pas, je demande au concierge de venir ouvrir.

Je grognai. Putain, il faisait exprès. Je soupirai, regardai l'intérieur de mon coude et décidai de remettre le chandail de Josh. Je me regardai dans le miroir pour voir si ça paraissait et je souris à cause du fait que Josh m'avait donné un chandail noir. Ça cachait assez facilement le sang.

Louis : Ouvrez.  
Je grognai, pris mes choses et ouvris la porte. Louis fronça les sourcils en me voyant ouvrir la porte.  
Louis : Harry...  
Je souris.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes seul maintenant?  
Louis : Mais non, bien sûr que non.  
Moi : Non je n'ai pas le droit?  
Louis : Non, vous avez le droit.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi surpris?  
Louis : Je... je ne le sais pas vraiment.  
Je ris encore.  
Moi : Je peux partir?  
Louis : Oh oui...

Il s'écarta de mon chemin et je passai. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos pendant tout le temps que je marchais dans le couloir pour aller jusque dans la cafétéria. Une fois arrivé-là, je regardai qui était présent à l'intérieur et je souris en voyant mes amis. Je me dirigeai vers eux et m'assis à côté de Niall. Ils sourirent tous quand ils me virent.

Niall : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'étais trop dans mes pensées pendant le cours de français et je n'ai pas entendu la cloche sonner.  
Zayn : C'est pour ça que tu es autant en retard?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ensuite j'ai dû parler avec monsieur Tomlinson et ensuite je suis allé aux toilettes. Vous voulez aussi savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux toilettes ou vous avez assez de détail?  
Ils rirent tous.  
Liam : Je crois que nous avons assez de détail.  
Niall : Ton mec te cherchait.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant j'ai un mec que je ne vais plus rien faire avec vous. Je peux encore manger avec vous sans lui.  
Ils rirent.  
Zayn : On voit que tu n'es pas complètement aveuglé à cause de l'amour.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Comment ça aveuglé?  
Zayn : Je ne sais pas. Tu connais le dicton «L'amour rend aveugle»? Je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas.  
Je ris.  
Moi : D'habitude on dit ça parce que la personne avec qui on sort n'est pas une bonne personne mais qu'on ne le voit pas. À ce que je sache, Josh est une bonne personne.  
Ils rirent.  
Zayn : Je ne sais pas moi. Je ne suis pas dictionniste.  
Nous partîmes tous à rire.  
Moi : Zayn, même moi qui n'est pas bon en français, je sais que ce n'est pas un mot.  
Il rit.  
Zayn : Mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire.  
Nous rîmes encore.

Je sursautai quand quelqu'un vint mettre ses mains sur mes épaules. Rapidement, je me tournai et je souris en voyant Josh.

Moi : Salut toi.  
Josh : Salut.  
Il sourit et il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Zayn : Regardez-les avec leur amour eux. Nous on as-tu assez l'air con à être tous célibataire?  
Ils partirent tous à rire et je me séparai de Josh. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je me collai contre lui.  
Niall : Harry me trompe Liam. Il faut que tu règles la situation.  
Liam : Tu as juste à le rendre jaloux avec moi Niall.  
Niall grogna.  
Niall : J'aime encore mieux sortir avec le puant.  
Tout le monde partit à rire sauf Liam, qui fit semblant d'être offensé.  
Zayn : Niall est à moi Liam. Tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire pour me l'enlever.  
Liam : Et moi je reste seul comme un con pendant que vous sortez tous avec quelqu'un.  
Josh : Attendez, vous êtes gays?  
On partit tous à rire.  
Niall : On n'est pas gay. C'était seulement des blagues.  
Josh : Oh... désolé.  
Nous rîmes et j'embrassai sa mâchoire.  
Moi : On est les seuls gays ici.  
Josh : Dans l'école?  
Je ris.  
Moi : D'accord, on n'est pas les seuls gays.  
Tout le monde fronça les sourcils.  
Zayn : Qui d'autre est gay?  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'ai promis à la personne de ne pas le dire.  
Niall : Mais dis-le quand même. Tu sais que nous n'allons pas le répéter.  
Je ris.  
Moi : De toute façon, tout le monde le croit déjà. Je ne vais faire que confirmer la rumeur.  
Zayn : Crache le morceau Styles.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Monsieur Tomlinson est gay.  
Ils haussèrent les sourcils.  
Liam : Je croyais que c'était seulement une rumeur.  
Moi : Non.  
Josh : On en a même la preuve. Ce matin il a embrassé son mec devant nous.  
Ils firent tous des gros yeux, ce qui me fit rire.  
Moi : Trop de détail Josh. Trop de détail.  
Il rit.  
Josh : T'as mangé?  
Moi : Pas encore.

Rapidement, je m'approchai de Niall et lui pris un morceau. Il me regarda avec des gros yeux et rapidement, je mis qu'est-ce que j'avais pris dans ma bouche.

Niall : Harry Edward Styles! Tu vas mourir!  
Moi : Oh putain!

Rapidement, je me levai et commençai à courir. Rapidement, Niall se leva et il commença à courir après moi.  
Nous commençâmes à courir dans les couloirs. Niall n'arrêtait pas de crier après moi. Il était vraiment fâché contre moi, ce qui me faisait rire. Rapidement, j'entrai dans une classe qui était ouverte et rapidement, je refermai la porte et empêchai Niall d'entrer. Je lui fis des grimaces et il me fit un regard noir. Il partit quelques secondes et ensuite, il revint. Je fronçai les sourcils et il me fit un sourire. Il mit une chaise, comme dans les films, pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir. Il me fit un sourire et j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte sans résultat. Putain, j'étais enfermé dans une classe. Je regardai Niall pour qu'il me laisse sortir mais il me fit un sourire et il partit. Je fis des gros yeux et commençai à cogner dans la porte. Il était vraiment con.

... : Harry?  
Je sursautai et me tournai rapidement vers la personne qui avait dit mon nom.  
Moi : Oh putain...

Pourquoi il fallait toujours que je tombe sur lui!? Pourquoi il avait fallu que je tombe sur monsieur Tomlinson? J'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre.

Louis : Puis-je savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Niall m'a embarré dans la pièce.  
Louis rit.  
Louis : Niall nous a embarré dans la pièce.  
J'hochai la tête.  
Moi : Ouais, c'est ce que je viens de dire.  
Louis : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir Harry.  
Moi : C'est ça que je veux monsieur, c'est seulement le hasard qui fait que je me retrouve ici avec vous en ce moment.  
Il rit.  
Moi : Arrêtez de rire. Je n'ai aucunement fait exprès pour me retrouver dans votre classe.  
Il rit encore.  
Tout à coup, je sentis sa nourriture. Oh putain, j'avais faim.  
Louis : T'en veux?  
Je relevai la tête vers lui.  
Moi : Non. Ce... c'est votre repas.  
Louis : Je peux t'en donner si tu veux Harry.  
Moi : Non, je... j'ai déjà quelque chose à manger. C'est seulement que c'est dans mon casier qui n'est comme pas dans la classe en ce moment.  
Il rit.  
Louis : T'es sûr que tu n'en veux pas?  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Vous êtes sûr de vouloir m'en donner?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je peux bien partager.

Je souris et m'approchai de lui. Je pris une chaise et je vins m'asseoir à son bureau. Il me donna un bout de ce qu'il était en train de manger et nous commençâmes tous les deux à manger sans parler.

Moi : Vous ne trouvez pas ça ennuyant manger seul?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je suis le petit nouveau et j'ai presque l'âge de mes élèves. Disons que tous les professeurs sont trop vieux pour être mon ami.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous faites pitié. Vous devriez venir manger avec les élèves.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de relation avec mes élèves.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
Moi : C'est complètement con comme règlement. Vous êtes de notre âge, vous devriez pouvoir être ami avec nous.  
Louis : Peut-être bien, mais la plupart des élèves voudraient devenir mon ''ami'' pour avoir des bonnes notes aux examens.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ouais, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Et même à ça, je ne me sens pas à l'aise d'entretenir une relation avec des personnes plus jeune que moi.  
Moi : En ce moment, je crois que nous avons une relation monsieur. Bien sûr, pas une relation d'amitié, ni de sexe comme j'ai dit le premier jour, mais nous avons une relation.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Peut-être bien...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous savez, tout ce que je vous ai dit tantôt, je ne le pensais pas réellement. Je trouve seulement ça con que quand vous me dites quelque chose que je n'aime pas, ça prenne des proportions immenses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça à chaque fois.  
Louis : Tu sais Harry, tu ne me dois rien du tout. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ça. Je ne suis pas supposé me préoccuper des avis que mes élèves ont sur moi.  
Moi : Ouais je le sais, mais je me sentais con de vous avoir dit tout ça sans vraiment m'avoir expliqué ensuite.  
Louis : Ce n'est pas grave Harry.  
Moi : Est-ce que vous pouvez seulement dire que vous me pardonnez?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Parce qu'ensuite je vais me sentir moins coupable de vous avoir dit tout ça.  
Louis : D'accord, je te pardonne Harry.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Merci...  
Tout à coup, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et je souris en voyant Josh.  
Moi : Mon sauveur!

Rapidement, je me levai et allai le prendre dans mes bras. Il rit et il me serra contre lui. Après quelque temps, nous nous séparâmes et nous nous tournâmes vers Louis.

Josh : Bonjour monsieur...  
Louis rit.  
Louis : Bonjour Josh...  
Moi : Est-ce que vous voulez ravoir votre dîner?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Non Harry, tu peux le manger.  
Moi : Alors merci.  
Louis : De rien.  
Josh : On y va?  
Moi : Je te rejoins. Il faut juste que je dise un mot à monsieur Tomlinson.  
Josh : D'accord.

Il me fit un sourire et il sortit de la classe. Je refermai la porte de la classe et revins m'asseoir sur ma chaise.

Moi : Dites monsieur, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si nous arrêtions d'avoir ce genre de relation?  
Il me fit des gros yeux.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais c'est seulement que je n'aime pas qu'est-ce que je ressens quand je suis avec vous.  
Je me sentis mal quand je vis de la tristesse sur son visage. Putain, il tenait autant que ça à moi?  
Moi : Vous allez bien monsieur?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je vais arrêter de me préoccuper de toi. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je trouvais ça lourd de toute façon.  
Je fronçai les sourcils et déposai la nourriture qu'il m'avait donnée sur son bureau.  
Moi : Dites-moi dont que je suis un fardeau tant qu'à faire!

Rapidement, je lui lançai un regard noir et je sortis de la classe. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre con! Non mais comment pouvait-il se permettre de me parler de cette manière?

Je grognai et partis rejoindre les mecs dans la cafète. Rapidement, je m'assis à côté de Josh et commençai à manger son repas.

Josh : Hey! Mais ne te gêne surtout pas!  
Moi : Ne fais pas chier.  
Il fronça les sourcils et je recommençai à manger...


	9. Harry

Tout le dîner se passa dans le silence. Tout le monde me regardait et ils étaient probablement tous en train de se demander pourquoi j'avais cette attitude-là, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer et de dire que c'était à cause de Louis. Je n'avais pas envie de dire que Louis m'avait dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas aimer alors que c'est moi qui lui avais demandé d'arrêter de me parler et de se préoccuper de moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part d'avoir cette réaction, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je m'étais attendu à une autre réaction venant de lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me dire que j'étais lourd.

Tout à coup, je fus sorti de mes pensées par la cloche pour dire que les cours allaient bientôt recommencer. Je poussai un grognement, me levai et me dirigeai sans attendre personne vers mon casier. Je pris rapidement mes choses en ensuite, je partis à mon cours.

Pendant tout le cours, je n'avais parlé avec personne. Le prof avait essayé de me parler, mais je ne l'avais pas écouté et il avait abandonné l'idée de me parler. D'autres élèves avaient brièvement essayé de me parler, mais j'eus la même réaction qu'avec le prof, soit aucune.

En tout cas, quand la cloche pour dire que le cours était terminé sonna, je me levai et je sortis de la classe. Je me dirigeai vers le coin fumeur et tout le monde me regarda quand j'entrai. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Niall et de Liam.

Après un certain moment, Niall brisa le silence.  
Niall : Tu vas bien Harry?  
Je me retournai vers lui.  
Moi : Bien sûr.  
Niall : Je suis désolé pour ce midi. C'était seulement une blague. Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'enfermer dans une classe.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas grave Niall. C'était plutôt drôle.  
Liam : Est-ce qu'on peut savoir c'est quoi ton problème c'est temps-ci Harry?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas de problème.  
Liam : T'en es sûr?  
Moi : Arrêtez de me le demander et vous allez voir que je n'ai vraiment pas de problème.  
Zayn : Mais vu le comportement que tu avais ce midi...  
Je poussai un grognement.  
Moi : D'accord, j'avais seulement mal à la tête. Maintenant c'est parti. Vous allez voir, je vais redevenir comme avant en cours.  
Zayn : On ne te demande pas de redevenir comme avant, on veut savoir qu'est-ce que tu avais.  
Moi : Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'avais mal à la tête. Maintenant que c'est passé, je vais beaucoup mieux.  
Liam : Tu devrais aller voir ton petit ami. Il croit que tu es fâché contre lui.  
Je poussai un grognement et me levai.  
Moi : On se revoit en cours.  
Niall : Ouais.

Je leurs fis un sourire et je partis dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de Josh. Je soupirai quand je le vis à son casier. Quelques secondes plus tard, je mis un sourire sur mon visage et j'allai dans sa direction. Doucement, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassai dans le cou. Il se retourna rapidement vers moi et quand il me vit, il baissa la tête. Je ris et mis ma main en dessous de son menton pour qu'il me regarde.

Moi : Je suis désolé pour tantôt. J'avais seulement mal à la tête.  
Josh : Je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose de pas correcte...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Mais non. Bien sûr que non. Tu as été parfait.  
Il sourit et je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes.  
Moi : Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
Il sourit encore plus et quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche sonna. Je souris et l'embrassai quelques secondes.  
Moi : On se revoit demain?  
Josh : Ouais, pas de problème.

Je lui fis un sourire, l'embrassai encore quelques secondes et ensuite, je partis vers ma classe.  
Une fois arrivé dans la classe, j'allai m'asseoir à côté de Niall et je fis comme si tout allait bien.

Après quelque temps, le prof demanda le silence et il commença à expliquer. Je soupirai et sortis mon cahier pour dessiner à l'intérieur.

Quelque temps plus tard, j'entendis Niall me parler.  
Niall : On a notre cible en avant...

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai en avant. Je souris en voyant ma cible préféré en avant de moi. C'était une fille. Je ne savais même pas comment elle s'appelait, mais j'aimais lui lancer des papiers dans les cheveux parce qu'ensuite, elle était fâché et c'était très drôle à voir. Je commençai à déchirer des petits morceaux de papier de mon cahier et les mis en boule. Quand j'en eus suffisamment, je commençai à les lancer dans les cheveux de la fille. À un certain moment, je lui en lançai un plus gros et rapidement, elle se retourna vers moi.

Fille : Non mais putain Styles!  
Je fis des gros yeux.  
Moi : Quoi?  
Fille : Si tu m'aimes bien, dis-le-moi à la place de faire ça!  
Toute la classe partit à rire et je la regardai avec un regard noir.  
Prof : Bon, c'est quoi encore le problème?  
Fille : Harry Styles continue ses conneries monsieur.  
Il secoua la tête.  
Moi : Mais non monsieur, je n'ai rien fait.  
Prof : Au directeur Styles.  
Moi : Mais...  
Prof : Directeur.

Je grognai et jetai un regard noir à la fille. Je pris rapidement mes choses et je sortis de la classe. Je me dirigeai doucement vers le bureau du directeur. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Il m'avait averti la dernière fois, si je me faisais encore envoyé dans son bureau, j'allais avoir une conséquence.

Je soupirai en me rendant compte que j'étais rendu devant la porte de son bureau. Je cognai et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un me dit d'entrer. Je soupirai et ouvris la porte. J'entendis le directeur soupirer en me voyant.

Directeur : Monsieur Styles...  
Je refermai la porte après être entré et j'allai m'asseoir en face de lui.  
Directeur : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?  
Moi : Mais je n'ai rien fait monsieur.  
Directeur : Dis-moi la vérité Harry...  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : D'accord, j'ai lancé des papiers à une fille, mais ce n'était rien de méchant.  
Il soupira.  
Directeur : Je t'avais averti Harry.  
Moi : Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne mérite pas une conséquence à cause de ça.  
Directeur : Je te l'avais dit que la prochaine fois que tu viendrais dans mon bureau, tu aurais une conséquence.  
Je grognai.  
Moi : D'accord...  
Directeur : Travaux communautaires à l'école...  
Moi : Non! S'il vous plaît! Tout sauf ça! Je ne veux pas faire de travaux communautaires!  
Directeur : Alors que voudrais-tu faire Harry?  
Moi : Tout sauf ça. Je ne veux pas être obligé de faire des travaux.  
Directeur : D'accord Harry, j'ai vu que tu avais de la difficulté en français.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Non, pas du tout.  
Il rit.  
Directeur : Tu as une moyenne de 45% en français Harry.  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
Directeur : Alors c'est la faute de qui?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Directeur : Tu vas avoir des cours de rattrapage avec monsieur Tomlinson.  
Je fis des gros yeux.  
Moi : Non! Je ne veux pas de cours de rattrapage. Je peux remonter mes résultats seul.  
Directeur : Harry, tu décides, c'est soit des cours de rattrapage avec monsieur Tomlinson, soit des travaux communautaires. Tu n'as aucun autre choix.  
Je grognai silencieusement.  
Moi : Et comment savez-vous que monsieur Tomlinson veut me donner des cours de rattrapage?  
Directeur : Je vais lui demander de venir.  
Moi : Non, pas besoin.

Le directeur me fit un sourire et il appela Louis pour qu'il se présente à son bureau immédiatement. Je soupirai et nous ne parlâmes pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Le directeur dit à la personne d'entrer et je soupirai en voyant Louis. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Louis : Vous m'avez demandé monsieur?  
Directeur : Oui, j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez de donner des cours de rattrapage à Harry.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Louis : Pour quelle raison?  
Directeur : Premièrement parce que c'est sa conséquence pour son comportement...  
Je baissai la tête.  
Directeur : Et qu'il ne passe pas cette matière.  
Louis : Oh...  
Directeur : Alors?  
Louis : Et en quoi consiste exactement les cours de rattrapage?  
Directeur : Que vous vous voyez deux à trois fois par semaine et que vous lui montriez tout ce qu'il ne comprend pas.  
Moi : Mais je comprends tout monsieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours de rattrapage. Je ne me force simplement pas dans mes examens. Je vous jure de me forcer à partir de maintenant.  
Directeur : Harry...  
Je soupirai et baissai la tête.  
Louis : Je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment le choix.  
Directeur : Je ne verrais pas pour quelle raison vous refuseriez d'aider un élève en difficulté.  
Louis : Il n'y en a aucune.  
Directeur : Alors c'est réglé?  
Louis : Ouais... Je crois.  
J'hochai la tête.  
Directeur : Pour voir si ça fonctionne, voyez-vous après les cours.  
Je fis des gros yeux.  
Moi : Ce soir?  
Directeur : Bien sûr. À la bibliothèque après les cours.  
Moi : Mais je ne peux pas ce soir. Je vois un de mes amis.  
Directeur : Alors tu devras annuler Harry. C'est ta réussite qui est en jeu. Je crois que ta réussite est plus importante que de voir un ami.  
Moi : Mais bien sûr que non! Heum... monsieur...  
Il haussa les sourcils et je baissai la tête.  
Moi : D'accord...  
Directeur : Et c'est correct pour vous monsieur Tomlinson?  
Louis : Euh, oui, bien sûr.  
Directeur : Vous pouvez tout de suite aller dans la bibliothèque. La sonnerie va bientôt sonner. Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir commencer plus vite.  
Louis : Mais j'étais en plein cours quand vous m'avez appelé.  
Directeur : Oh... Alors allez dans votre cours et vous Styles, allez dans la bibliothèque.  
Nous hochâmes tous les deux la tête et nous sortîmes du bureau. Après que j'eus fermé la porte, Louis se tourna rapidement vers moi.  
Louis : Je n'en reviens pas Harry.  
Moi : Mais ce n'est aucunement de ma faute. C'était soit avoir des cours de rattrapage avec vous, soit avoir des travaux communautaires. Je n'avais aucunement envie de faire des travaux.  
Louis : On parlera tantôt.

Il partit rapidement sans me dire au revoir. Je poussai un grognement et allai chercher mes choses dans mon casier. J'aurais aimé que mon excuse comme quoi que je voyais des amis ce soir fonctionne. Ce n'était bien sûr pas vrai, mais j'aurais mieux aimé voir des amis ce soir que de passer ma soirée avec monsieur Tomlinson. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je décidais de ne plus lui parler, quelque chose faisait que j'étais obligé de le faire? Ça me faisait vraiment chier. Je ne voulais plus le voir ce prof. Ce n'était qu'un con.

J'ouvris rapidement mon casier et pris mes choses de français. Je refermai rapidement mon casier et ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Quand j'entrai, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Je poussai un grognement et allai déposer mes choses à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Ensuite, je décidai d'aller me promener dans les rangées de livres. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'étais pas venu dans une bibliothèque. Avant, je venais régulièrement, mais à un certain moment, j'avais commencé à arrêter parce que tout le monde trouvait ça gay lire donc, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde pense que j'étais gay parce que j'aimais lire. Bien sûr, quand tout le monde avait su que j'étais gay, j'aurais pu recommencer à lire, mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu envie. Pour quelle raison? Ça, je ne le savais pas vraiment. Probablement par manque de temps. Surtout que dans le temps j'avais un petit ami et que j'étais toujours rendu avec lui. Ça devait être ça.

En tout cas, je sursautai quand j'entendis la cloche sonner mais je continuai de me promener entre les rangées. C'était fou de voir comment il y avait beaucoup de livres. Dans le temps où je venais à la bibliothèque régulièrement, j'avais déjà tout lu les livres que je trouvais intéressant, mais maintenant, j'en trouvais beaucoup d'intéressants et j'avais tous envie des lires. C'était très étrange. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de m'échapper dans un autre univers que le mien.  
Je sursautai quand quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule. Rapidement, je me tournai vers la personne et soupirai en voyant monsieur Tomlinson.

Louis : Désolé si je t'ai fait peur Harry. J'ai dit ton nom, mais je crois que tu ne m'as pas entendu.  
Moi : Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
Louis : Ce n'est pas grave.  
Je souris et détournai mon regard vers les livres. Je recommençai à les regarder.  
Louis : Tu aimes lire?  
Moi : J'aimais lire.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Louis : Aimais?  
Moi : J'aimais ça avant.  
Louis : Avant quoi?  
Moi : Avant que ma vie bascule.  
Louis : Tu veux en parler?  
Moi : Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon passer avec vous. Je suis ici pour améliorer mes résultats en français.  
Louis : Je suis là pour t'aider Harry. Peu importe sur quel sujet.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de parler monsieur.  
Louis : D'accord.  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence.  
Louis : On devrait peut-être commencer.  
Moi : Ouais.

J'arrêtai de regarder les livres et je repartis vers la table où j'avais déposé mes choses. Louis vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je fus surpris de la proximité que nous avions. Il me regarda en souriant en voyant ma réaction.

Louis : Tu ne veux pas que je m'assois à côté de toi?  
Moi : Non, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai seulement été surpris.  
Louis : Je peux m'asseoir plus loin si tu veux Harry.  
Moi : Non, ça va aller.  
Louis : D'accord.  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
Louis : Tu as apporté tes choses?

J'hochai la tête et je me penchai pour sortir mes choses de mon sac. Je les posai sur la table et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le bas du dos de Louis. Il était penché et son chandail avait remonté. Je détournai rapidement mon regard quand il se releva.

Louis : Tu comprends ce qu'on est en train de voir en ce moment Harry?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce qu'on voit en ce moment.  
Louis : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en cours Harry?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Rien.  
Louis : D'accord. Alors, ouvrons ton cahier et je vais t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas.  
Moi : On ne pourrait pas plus prendre le vôtre?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Harry, il y a les réponses dans le mien.  
Moi : Ah...  
Il sourit et il prit mon cahier. Je regrettais d'avoir dessiné dans mon cahier. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes dessins.  
Il fronça les sourcils en ouvrant mon cahier. Il commença à tourner les pages et il fut encore plus surpris.  
Louis : C'est ce que tu fais pendant mon cours?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Louis : Tu dessines bien Harry, mais tu devrais corriger la page à la place de faire des dessins.  
Moi : Mais je ne suis pas capable de me concentrer.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Louis : C'est parce que je ne suis pas intéressant?  
Je me tournai rapidement vers lui.  
Moi : Non, pas du tout. Vous pouvez prendre mes cahiers de tous mes cours et ils vont être dans le même état. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas intéressant.  
Louis : Alors c'est quoi le problème?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Louis : Est-ce que tu as des bonnes notes dans les autres matières?  
Moi : Je passe dans toutes les matières...  
Louis : Sauf la mienne...  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Je suis désolé.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Ce... ce n'est pas grave. Je ne crois pas que ça soit de cause personnelle, en tout cas, j'espère.  
Moi : Non, ça n'a aucun rapport avec vous. C'est seulement que je ne comprends pas ce que je suis supposé faire.  
Louis : Tu veux que je t'explique?  
Moi : Vous pouvez toujours essayer.  
Louis : D'accord...

Il s'approcha de moi et il mit le cahier devant moi. Il commença à m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur la page, mais je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer. Je regardai seulement mes dessins.

Louis : Harry?  
Je relevai ma tête.  
Louis : Tu m'écoutes?  
Je rebaissai la tête.  
Louis : Je te parle directement à toi et tu ne m'écoutes même pas?  
Moi : Je suis désolé...  
Louis : Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas?  
Moi : Ce n'est rien de personnel. C'est seulement que je trouve mes dessins plus intéressants que ce que vous êtes en train de m'expliquer.  
Il rit.  
Moi : Je ne dis pas ça pour vous vexer, c'est seulement la vérité.  
Il rit encore.  
Louis : C'est quand même un peu vexant.  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Désolé...  
Louis : Comment je peux t'inciter à m'écouter Harry?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Louis : Et si on réessayait? Essaie de suivre cette fois-ci.  
Moi : D'accord, je vais essayer.  
Il recommença à m'expliquer et je fus distrait quelques secondes plus tard. Je sursautai et me tournai rapidement vers lui quand il toucha ma hanche.  
Louis : Concentre-toi Harry.  
Moi : Je...  
Louis : Je veux bien t'aider, mais il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts.  
Moi : Je sais...  
Louis : Et pourquoi tu ne les fais pas?  
J'étais distrait parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main de sur ma hanche.  
Moi : Je...  
Louis : Tu ne veux pas passer ta dernière année? Tu veux rester ici?  
Moi : Bien sûr que non.  
Louis : Alors écoute-moi quand j'explique.  
Moi : Mais je ne suis pas capable monsieur. Je vous jure que j'essaie, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me distrait.  
Louis : D'accord, alors suis-moi.  
Il se leva et je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant faire.  
Louis : Aller, viens.  
Je me levai doucement et nous commençâmes à marcher dans la bibliothèque.  
Louis : Si je te dis qu'un participe passé peut s'accorder avec trois choses, c'est quoi ses trois choses?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Hein?  
Louis : Répond à ma question.  
Moi : Mais je ne sais pas.  
Louis : Il peut s'accorder avec avoir, être et seul.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Louis : Un participe passé peut s'accorder avec quoi?  
Moi : Je ne comprends pas.  
Louis : Fais un effort Harry.  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Vous êtes chiant. Je ne veux pas faire du français en même temps de marcher.  
Il soupira et arrêta de marcher.  
Louis : J'essaie seulement de trouver une manière d'attirer ton attention.  
Moi : Mais ça ne fonctionne pas.  
Il soupira et il s'assit par terre.  
Louis : Je ne peux rien faire pour toi Harry si tu ne t'aides pas. Je ne peux pas te faire passer en français seulement parce que tu me le demandes.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me faire passer en français.  
Louis : Je sais Harry, c'était seulement pour te dire que je veux que tu passes en français, mais si je veux plus que toi, ça ne va pas faire que tu vas passer.  
Moi : Mais je veux passer en français.  
Louis : Mais je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis ça Harry.  
Moi : Mais vous devriez me croire.  
Louis : Mais je ne te crois pas.  
Moi : Vous pensez peut-être que ça m'amuse d'être nulle à l'école? Que j'aime avoir autant de difficulté dans une matière que tout le monde ou presque passe sans faire aucun effort?  
Louis : C'est l'impression que j'aie Harry.  
Moi : Est-ce que nous pourrions essayer quelque chose d'autre?  
Louis : Je t'écoute Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que nous essayions?  
Moi : Je suis toujours plus concentré quand je ne suis pas à l'école.  
Louis : Oh... Harry, je ne crois pas que nous puissions nous voir à l'extérieur de l'école.  
Moi : Mais nous n'allons rien faire, c'est seulement pour mes notes.  
Louis : Harry, je ne veux pas que nous nous fassions prendre. Je ne veux pas perdre mon emploie et je ne veux pas que tu sois changé d'école.  
Moi : Mais si on se fait prendre, on aura juste à expliquer la situation. Nous ne faisons rien de mal.  
Louis : Je ne sais pas Harry.  
Moi : Mais le directeur ne va rien nous faire. C'est même lui qui a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser d'aider un élève en difficulté.  
Louis : Je crois qu'il y a quand même des limites Harry.  
Moi : D'accord, vous ne voulez pas. J'ai compris.

Rapidement, je repartis vers la table et m'assis sur ma chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis vint me rejoindre et il s'assit à côté de moi. Je pris mon crayons et essayai de faire mon devoir. Je poussai un soupir et commençai à faire des dessins sur la page.

Louis : D'accord Harry.  
Je souris et remontai rapidement mon regard vers lui.  
Moi : Merci monsieur.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je ne veux pas que tes amis soient au courant que nous faisons cela.  
Moi : Je vous jure que je vais le dire à personne.  
Louis : Ta mère et ta sœur seront bien sûr au courant.  
Moi : Ma mère et ma sœur ne sont pas toujours à la maison. Deux ou trois fois par semaine, elles se font des sorties entre filles et elles partent toute la soirée.  
Louis : T'es sûr Harry?  
Moi : Ce soir elles font ça.  
Louis : Et elles reviennent à quelle heure?  
Moi : La plupart du temps elles reviennent très tard. Vers 11 heures et demi ou minuit. Ça dépend des fois.  
Louis : D'accord Harry, on le fait, mais j'espère que nous n'allons jamais nous faire prendre.  
Moi : Je vous jure que non. Nous allons être très discrets.  
Louis : Comment allons-nous nous y prendre?  
Moi : Nous avons juste à nous rejoindre ici après les cours. On fait comme si on travaillait pendant une quinzaine de minutes au cas où quelqu'un viendrait nous voir et ensuite, nous partons.  
Louis : D'accord.  
Moi : Super.  
Il rit et rapidement, je rangeai mes choses dans mon sac. Il fit la même chose et ensuite, nous nous levâmes et nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque.  
Moi : Il faut que je passe à mon casier prendre quelque chose.  
Louis : D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers mon casier. Une fois arrivé, je l'ouvris, pris ce que j'avais besoin et le refermai. Ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de l'école.

Louis : Je n'ai pas ma voiture.  
Moi : Alors nous allons devoir marcher.  
Il rit et nous sortîmes dehors. Je frissonnais en réalisant qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud.  
Louis : Ça va? Tu n'as pas trop froid?  
Moi : Non, ça va aller.

Nous commençâmes à marcher rapidement vers chez moi. Ce n'était pas très loin, mais je prenais quand même l'autobus parce que j'étais trop paresseux pour marcher.

Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant tout le trajet. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire. Ça me faisait très étrange d'emmener mon prof de français chez moi. D'accord, c'était à des fins scolaire, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un de nos profs venait dans notre maison.

En tout cas, nous étions maintenant rendus chez moi. Rapidement, je débarrai la porte et nous rentrâmes. Nous enlevâmes nos chaussures et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il me suivit. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et me pris quelque chose à manger.

Moi : Vous voulez manger quelque chose?  
Louis : Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger.  
Je ris et lui donnai la même chose que j'étais en train de manger.  
Moi : D'habitude je mange les deux, mais vous m'avez donné de votre dîner ce midi, donc je peux bien vous donner de mon souper ce soir.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Merci.

Nous commençâmes tous les deux à manger sans nous regarder. Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant le temps que nous mangions.  
Quand nous eûmes enfin terminé de manger, je me tournai vers Louis.

Moi : Vous voulez que nous allions dans ma chambre?  
Louis : Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée Harry?  
Moi : Ouais...  
Louis : D'accord.

Je souris et je partis vers l'escalier. Il me suivit et nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, il la regarda et je m'approchai de ma commode et me pris un chandail.  
Moi : Je vais me changer et je reviens après. Faites comme chez vous.

Il me fit un sourire et j'allai dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai rapidement le chandail de Josh et regardai mes bras. Je les avais grattés sans vraiment m'en rendre compte pendant que je marchais avec Louis. J'avais ouvert mes plaies et maintenant, elles n'arrêtaient pas de saigner. Je n'avais pas le temps de les refermer comme il le fallait. Il fallait que je sorte le plus vite possible de cette salle de bain, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser l'intérieur de mes coudes comme ça.

Je grognai et ouvris l'eau de la douche. J'ouvris un petit peu la porte de la salle de bain et Louis me regarda.

Moi : Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin.  
Louis : Tu es obligé de faire ça maintenant?  
Moi : Je vous promets de ne pas être long.  
Louis : D'accord.

Je lui fis un sourire et refermai la porte. J'enlevai mon pantalon et mon boxer et j'allai dans la douche. D'habitude, je n'allais jamais dans la douche pour faire guérir l'intérieur de mes coudes, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me faire couler un bain.

Je poussai un gémissement quand mon corps fut en contact avec l'eau de la douche. Je n'aimais pas prendre une douche. Ça me faisait mal quand je mettais mes cicatrices sous l'eau. Le jet était trop fort et ça guérissait mal.

Après quelque temps, mes plaies étaient presque toutes refermées, donc, je sortis de la douche et je mis mon boxer. Je poussai un grognement quand je vis qu'il y avait du sang sur mon pantalon. J'étais trop con. Je n'avais pas fait attention.

Je grognai et ouvris doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Louis se tourna vers moi et il fit un sourire en me voyant.

Moi : Dites, vous pouvez aller jusqu'à ma commode et me donner un pantalon?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Ça fait deux jours que je porte le même. Je veux changer.

Il rit et il se leva. Il alla vers ma commode, l'ouvrit et prit un pantalon. Quand il l'eut, il s'approcha de moi et me tendit le pantalon. Rapidement, je sortis mon bras et l'attrapai. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant mon bras et rapidement, je lui pris le pantalon des mains et refermai la porte. Je mis rapidement mon pantalon et je grognai en voyant mon chandail. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas mis avant de lui demander un pantalon!?  
Pourquoi!?

Je le mis rapidement et me regardai dans le miroir. Je soupirai en me voyant et ensuite, je sortis de la salle de bain. Louis me fit un sourire. Il s'était assis sur ma chaise de bureau. Doucement, j'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Louis : On peut commencer?  
Moi : Ouais.  
Je pris mes choses et les installai sur mon lit. Louis s'approcha de moi et il me fit un sourire timide.  
Louis : Je peux m'asseoir Harry?  
J'hochai la tête et lui laissai une place dans le lit.  
Louis : Là, j'ai besoin que tu fasses des efforts Harry. Si ça ne fonctionne pas aujourd'hui, on va retourner à la bibliothèque.  
Moi : D'accord.

Il approcha mon cahier de moi et il commença à m'expliquer. J'essayai vraiment de suivre, mais j'en étais incapable. L'intérieur de mes coudes me faisait trop mal pour que je les ignore.

Louis : Tu as compris maintenant Harry?  
Moi : Je... je ne sais pas. Peut-être.  
Louis : D'accord, un participe passé peut s'accorder de trois manières différentes, quelle sont-elles?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Avec avoir, être et seul.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Louis.  
Louis : Tu vois Harry, quand tu veux, tu peux.  
Je ris.  
Je n'avais aucunement écouté qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit. Je m'en souvenais seulement à cause de tantôt quand il nous avait fait marcher dans la bibliothèque.  
Louis : Tu m'as écouté pour une fois.  
Moi : Mais je vous écoute, seulement, je ne le fais pas quand nous sommes en cours.  
Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin pour te motiver à écouter Harry?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Louis : Tu aimes quand je te parle seulement à toi?  
J'haussai encore les épaules.  
Louis : Harry, j'ai besoin que tu me dises comment attirer ton attention.  
Moi : Mais je ne le sais pas.  
Louis : Réfléchis-y Harry...

Il mit doucement sa main sur mon bras pour seulement me faire voir qu'il était avec moi, mais je poussai un gémissement à cause qu'il avait touché exactement où il ne fallait pas.

Moi : En... enlevez votre main s'il vous plaît...  
Il fronça les sourcils et il enleva sa main.  
Louis : Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai vu tantôt Harry?  
Je secouai la tête.  
Louis : Je sais que tu n'as probablement pas envie d'en parler mais je suis là pour t'écouter.  
Moi : Ce n'était rien monsieur.  
Louis : T'en es sûr?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Louis : Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas Harry...  
Moi : Je crois qu'il est assez tard. Vous devriez partir...

Il me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant que je baisse le regard. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi pour débarquer du lit. Il passa devant moi mais à la place de débarquer du lit, il se tourna vers moi. Je baissai encore plus la tête et il vint mettre une main sur ma joue pour relever ma tête, ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard. Il planta son regard dans le mien et je ne pus le détourner.

Louis : Je sais que tu as des problèmes Harry...  
Une larme coula sur ma joue et il la regarda tomber.  
Louis : Je suis là pour t'aider.  
Moi : Non... Vous êtes seulement mon professeur.  
Louis : Oublie ça quelques instants Harry. Je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien et je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.  
Moi : Je... je vais bien.  
Louis : Comment peux-tu dire ça Harry? Comment peux-tu simplement le penser? Tu le vois que tu ne vas pas bien Harry. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour améliorer ton sort?  
Moi : Et pourquoi je voudrais améliorer mon sort? Peut-être que je l'aime mon sort. Peut-être que j'aime ce que je vis et que ça me convient.  
Louis : Tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser te détruire Harry. Tu ne mérites aucunement ce sort.  
Je ris.  
Moi : S'il y a bien quelqu'un sur cette terre qui mérite ce sort, c'est bien moi.  
Louis : Je ne te crois pas Harry.  
Moi : Ça m'importe peu que vous ne me croyiez pas.  
Louis : Je dois y aller Harry, mais s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Louis : Est-ce que tu vas vouloir m'en parler?  
Je ne répondis toujours pas.  
Louis : Sam n'est pas à la maison demain soir, tu veux venir chez moi?  
Je secouai la tête.  
Moi : Nous n'avons pas le droit.  
Louis : C'est pour l'école.  
Moi : Non, vous allez me demander des choses.  
Louis : Je ne vais rien te demander Harry.  
Moi : Je suis sûr du contraire. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous me faites peur.

Quand j'arrivai pour me séparer de lui, il s'approcha plus près de moi. Il laissa sa main sur ma joue et doucement, il approcha son autre main vers l'intérieur de mon coude. Rapidement, je reculai mon bras et il fronça les sourcils.

Moi : Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher. Vous... vous n'êtes pas supposé.  
Louis : Harry, je veux seulement t'aider.  
Moi : Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout. Vous êtes la cause de tous mes problèmes.  
Louis : Dis-moi pourquoi?  
Moi : C'est vous qui me mettez en colère pendant la journée. Ensuite, je me défoule.  
Louis : Donc c'est à cause de moi que tu fais ça?  
Moi : Vous ne savez même pas qu'est-ce que je fais.  
Louis : Alors dis-le-moi.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas de vos affaires.  
Louis : Demain on a un rendez-vous pour nous voir Harry. J'en informe le directeur et si tu ne te présentes pas, tu vas avoir des travaux communautaires.  
Moi : Et moi je pourrais informer le directeur que vous voulez m'emmener chez vous.  
Louis : Qui crois-tu qu'il va croire Harry?  
Une autre larme coula sur ma joue.  
Louis : Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire peur. J'ai même honte de ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment, mais je veux t'aider Harry.  
Moi : Je ne veux pas de votre aide.  
Louis : Je vais t'aider en français Harry.  
Moi : Seulement en français. Rien d'autre.  
Louis : D'accord. Seulement en français. Rien d'autre.  
Moi : Vous me le jurez?  
Louis : Je te le jure Harry.  
J'hochai la tête et Louis se sépara de moi. Il débarqua du lit et il commença à ranger ses affaires.  
Louis : Essaie de trouver comment je pourrais attirer ton attention pour t'expliquer plus facilement.  
J'hochai la tête.  
Il avait terminé de ranger ses affaires.  
Louis : Prends soin de toi Harry.  
Je baissai la tête.

Il me fit un sourire et il sortit de ma chambre. J'entendis quelque temps et quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer, je laissai mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je me couchai rapidement en dessous de mes couvertures et me laissai aller. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre con. Pourquoi je lui avais proposé de venir chez moi? Pourquoi je lui avais montré? Pourquoi j'étais aussi con?  
Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui...


	10. Louis

Je venais juste de sortir de chez Harry et je me sentais mal comme jamais. Je savais très bien que tout ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas nécessairement de ma faute, mais ce faire dire par une personne, que ça soit quelqu'un de proche ou pas, que la personne se mutile à cause de vous, ça vous fait réfléchir très sérieusement. Non mais je me sentais tellement mal. Et en plus, il me l'avait déjà dit qu'il se mutilait, mais il avait suffi qu'il me montre ses poignets pour que je crois que ce n'était pas vrai. Non mais j'étais vraiment qu'un pauvre con. Comment avais-je pu le croire aussi facilement? Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir qu'il était dans un état pareil? Putain que je m'en voulais. Je n'en revenais juste pas de ce qu'il était en train d'arriver. Comment j'allais faire moi maintenant pour vivre avec ça? Pour vivre avec le fait qu'un de mes élèves se mutile à cause de moi. Pas à cause du fait qu'il soit gay ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non, à cause de moi. Et moi qui n'étais pas supposé entretenir de relation avec mes élèves, ça n'allait plus du tout fonctionner. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser couler sans rien faire. Oh putain, je me sentais tellement mal. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi? Bien sûr, je pourrais faire mon bon professeur et aller parler de son problème à la direction de l'école pour qu'ensuite elle contacte ses parents et qu'il voit des spécialistes, mais je savais que si je faisais ça, il allait être perdu. Il allait refuser toute aide et il allait peut-être y aller jusqu'au bout. Oh mon Dieu, comment j'avais fait pour m'embarquer là-dedans?

Je fus surpris en voyant que j'étais déjà rendu chez moi. J'avais tellement marché rapidement que sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà rendu chez moi. Rapidement, j'allai dans mon appartement et une fois arriver, je restai figé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant? Je n'allais jamais pouvoir dormir tranquillement comme avant. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Comment je pourrais tandis que je savais tout ce qu'Harry se faisait. Je poussai un grognement et allai dans ma chambre. J'enlevai rapidement mes vêtements et me couchai dans mon lit. À la seconde où je fus couché dans mon lit, je sus que je n'avais aucun espoir de m'endormir ce soir. Je poussai un grognement et réfléchis. Comment aider quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'aider? Putain...

Je passai ma nuit à réfléchir à propos d'Harry. Je fermai rapidement mes yeux quand Sam arriva dans la chambre. Il embrassa ma joue et il se coucha à côté de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était déjà endormi et je fus jaloux de ce fait. Comment faisait-il pour s'endormir comme ça sans aucun problème? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de faire la même chose...

**Le lendemain matin...**

Je fus réveillé par le réveille matin. Je m'assis rapidement et regardai autour de moi. Oh mon Dieu, j'avais fini par m'endormir. Enfin j'avais dormi. Probablement pas longtemps, mais au moins j'avais dormi. Je soupirai et me recouchai dans le lit.

Sam : Salut mon chou...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Salut.  
Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec les sourcils froncé.  
Sam : Tu vas bien?  
Moi : J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.  
Sam : Et pour quelle raison?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.

Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui raconter l'histoire d'Harry. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Sam, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. C'était trop gros et je n'étais pas prêt à en parler avec quelqu'un.

Sam : Ne t'inquiète pas, il te reste seulement deux jours de travail.  
Je souris.  
Sam : Tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux après ses deux jours.  
Je souris encore et il m'embrassa.  
Sam : Et si tu n'es toujours pas capable de t'endormir, je vais m'arranger pour que tu sois fatigué...  
Je partis à rire et il m'embrassa. Je souris contre ses lèvres et entourai mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.  
Moi : Je suis totalement d'accord.  
Il rit et il vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi.  
Sam : Même si tu n'aurais pas été d'accord je crois que je l'aurais quand même fait...  
Je ris et il reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Sam : L'autre soir, t'étais vraiment en feu.  
Je poussai un grognement.  
Moi : Ne me parle pas de l'autre soir.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Mais quoi? Ça l'a été incroyable. Je voulais seulement le dire.  
Moi : Pas besoin de revenir là-dessus.

Il rit et je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Ce soir en question j'avais été performant seulement à cause du fait que j'avais pensé à Harry avant de le faire et je n'aimais pas ça. Harry n'avait pas rapport dans ce genre de penser venant de moi. Il n'était pas supposé se trouver dans ses pensées et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire revenir.

En tout cas, après quelque temps, nous arrêtions de nous embrasser et il s'enleva de sur moi. Je me levai et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je me levai et allai me mettre un boxer.

Moi : Tu reviens tard ce soir?  
Sam : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Seulement pour savoir.  
Il rit et il s'approcha de moi.  
Sam : Tu te sens d'attaque pour ce soir?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Justement non. Je suis fatigué et j'ai seulement envie de dormir.  
Il rit.  
Sam : D'accord, nous allons garder ça pour plus tard.

Je ris et sortis de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Je me pris quelque chose à manger et ensuite, le mangeai. C'est ça qu'on fait quand qu'on prend de la nourriture d'habitude. En tout cas, Sam vint me rejoindre et nous parlâmes de vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Je pensais encore à Harry et je commençais à être vraiment tanné de penser à lui. J'aimerais bien penser à mon copain à la place. Ça serait plus joyeux.

En tout cas, après avoir mangé, je partis me préparer. Je me lavai, m'habillai et fis tout ce qu'on faisait le matin pour se préparer. Ensuite, j'embrassai Sam et je sortis de l'appartement. J'allai à l'école à pied parce que je savais qu'il allait avoir besoin de la voiture. De toute façon, je voulais qu'il la prenne parce qu'à l'heure à laquelle il revenait le soir, je n'avais pas envie qu'il marche dehors et qu'il se fasse agresser par des personnes. Disons que si quelqu'un avait envie qu'il arrive ça à la personne qu'il aimait, la personne n'était pas très normale.

En tout cas, j'étais maintenant arrivé à l'école. Je savais que mon cours avec Harry était seulement à la troisième période de la journée donc, j'allais seulement le voir en après-midi. J'avais encore du temps pour trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention sur moi...

**Point de vue Harry**

Je fus réveillé par une main qui se posa sur mon bras. Rapidement, j'ouvris les yeux et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant ma mère.

Moi : Maman?  
Elle me fit un sourire et elle s'assit sur mon lit.  
Mère : Tu vas bien mon bébé?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
Mère : Parce qu'hier quand nous sommes revenu moi et Gemma, tu pleurais.  
Moi : Oh...  
Mère : Tu peux me le dire si tu as des problèmes Harry... Je suis toujours là pour t'écouter.  
Moi : Ça va maman. Je n'ai pas de problème.  
Mère : Tu veux peut-être rester à la maison aujourd'hui?  
Moi : Pas besoin maman.  
Mère : Je veux que tu te reposes Harry.  
Moi : Est-ce que tu serais plus rassurer si je restais à la maison?  
Mère : Je veux seulement que mon fils aille bien.  
Moi : Mais je vais bien.  
Mère : Alors pourquoi as-tu pleuré?  
Moi : Ce n'est rien maman.  
Elle avait un sourire triste. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça à cause de moi.  
Moi : Maman, il n'y a rien. Je vais rester à maison et je vais me reposer. C'était seulement de la fatigue.  
Mère : Tu es sûr Harry?  
Moi : Je te le jure maman.  
Mère : D'accord.  
Moi : Mais maman, ce soir je vais chez un ami, donc, je vais arriver plus tard à la maison.  
Mère : D'accord.  
Elle me fit un sourire.  
Mère : Il faut que j'aille travailler. J'ai appelé l'école pour leur dire que tu n'allais pas être là.  
J'hochai la tête et lui fis un sourire.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Elle me fit un sourire et elle se leva.  
Mère : Passe une belle journée.  
Moi : Merci, toi aussi.

Elle me fit encore un sourire et elle sortit de ma chambre. Je poussai un grognement et je me couchai. Après quelque temps, je finis par m'endormir...

*******

Je fus réveillé à cause de mon cellulaire qui venait de vibrer. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et regardai le message que je venais d'avoir.

De Liam à Harry  
«On a appris que tu étais malade. On se fait du souci pour toi. Répond-nous.»

Je souris en voyant que j'avais plein d'autres messages. Tout le monde était au courant que je n'étais pas à l'école. Je cherchai pour voir si Josh m'en avait envoyé un et je souris en me rendant compte que c'était le cas.

De Josh à Harry  
«Babe, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu te sentais mal? J'aurais été au petit soin avec toi sinon. En tout cas, je m'inquiète pour toi. Répond-moi. Je suis en manque de toi. Hahaha, je ne suis pas en manque de sexe, je suis en manque de ta présence. En tout cas, tu peux voir que je suis con si je ne suis pas près de toi. Je t'aime.»

Je ris comme un con à cause de son SMS. Je regardai l'heure et me rendis compte que je pouvais encore aller à mon après-midi, ce que j'allais faire.

D'Harry à Josh  
«Salut toi, haha, je te trouve très drôle. En tout cas, c'était seulement pour dire que je venais cette après-midi. Je ne me sentais seulement pas bien ce matin. Maintenant, je me sens mieux.»

De Josh à Harry  
«Ne te sens pas obligé de venir si tu ne te sens pas bien. Je peux passer une journée sans te voir.»

Je ris.

D'Harry à Josh  
«Non, je vais venir cette après-midi.»

De Josh à Harry  
«C'est la première fois que quelqu'un qui a le choix entre ne pas venir à l'école et venir, décide de venir à l'école.»

Je ris.

D'Harry à Josh  
«Je ne suis pas une personne normale alors :)»

Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder sa réponse et je partis sous la douche.  
Ensuite, je m'habillai, pris rapidement quelque chose à manger et je me dirigeai vers l'école. Bien sûr, il fallait que je marche, mais c'était une conséquence de ne pas être allé à l'école ce matin. Je voulais aller à l'école non parce que je pensais que c'était important et tout ça, mais bien parce que j'avais un rendez-vous avez monsieur Tomlinson après les cours et qu'il fallait que je sois présent pendant les cours pour aller à ce rendez-vous. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, mais cette rencontre si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça. Je voulais absolument réussir mon français. Je ne voulais pas redoubler mon année à cause d'une seule matière que je n'aimais même pas. Ça l'aurait été complètement con de ma part de ne pas aller le voir pour qu'il m'aide. Il fallait bien que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait qu'il fallait que nous nous parlions. Il fallait que j'arrête de vouloir m'éloigner, ça ne servait à rien.

En tout cas, j'étais maintenant rendu à l'école. Les cours n'étaient pas encore commencés mais ils allaient très bientôt commencer parce que tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour ne pas être en retard à leur cours. Je me joignis à eux et je partis à courir vers ma classe de français. Ça l'aurait été con d'être en retard à son cours.

Au moment où je mis un pied dans la classe, la cloche sonna. Rapidement, je tournai mon regard vers Louis et lui fis un sourire pour ne pas qu'il me dise que j'étais en retard. Il rit en secouant la tête et il me fit signe d'aller m'asseoir à ma place. Je lui fis un sourire et j'allai à ma place.

Après quelque temps, il commença son cours et j'essayai vraiment de suivre, mais dès qu'un cahier était ouvert devant moi, je commençai toujours à dessiner à l'intérieur. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je faisais toujours ça, mais je le faisais toujours.

Je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon cahier. Rapidement, je relevai la tête et je souris en voyant Louis.  
Louis : Tu peux répondre à ma question Harry?  
Moi : Qui était?  
Tout le monde rit.  
Louis : Pourquoi certaines personnes ne suivent pas pendant mon cours?

Je baissai la tête et rapidement, il prit mon cahier et il alla le mettre sur son bureau. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi m'enlever mon cahier? Comment j'allais faire maintenant pour suivre? D'accord, je ne suivais aucunement le cours, mais pourquoi m'avait-il enlevé mon cahier?

En tout cas, il recommença son cours et cette fois-ci, je pus quand même suivre un peu, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment. C'était quand même un peu normal, je n'avais pas suivi pendant les cours précédents donc, je ne comprenais pas qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer parce que j'avais manqué le début.

En tout cas, la cloche venait de sonner, donc, je me levai et j'allai vers son bureau. Il attendit que tous les élèves sortent avant de me parler.

Louis : J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas là ce matin?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Je peux ravoir mon cahier?  
Louis : Non, je vais le garder.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Il sourit.  
Louis : Tu as déjà oublié?  
Moi : Ah...  
Il rit.  
Louis : Sinon, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ce matin?  
Moi : Parce que ma mère voulait que je reste à la maison.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Ce n'est pas vraiment de vos affaires monsieur.  
Il rit.  
Louis : On se voit toujours après l'école?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Moi : Oui.  
Louis : D'accord.

Il me fit un sourire et je sortis de la classe. Je me sentais étrange aujourd'hui. Pourquoi j'étais gentil avec lui et pourquoi lui, il était gentil avec moi? C'était étrange comme comportement.  
En tout cas, je me dirigeai vers le coin fumeur et avant que je n'ai pas l'atteindre, quelqu'un m'enlaça par derrière et je ris en sentant l'odeur de Josh.

Moi : Salut toi.

Il rit et il me lâcha pour que je puisse me retourner vers lui. Il mit rapidement ses mains sur mes joues et il m'embrassa. Je ris contre ses lèvres et lui rendis son baiser. Après quelque temps, il me relâcha et me regarda dans les yeux.

Josh : Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir?  
Moi : Je ne peux pas.  
Son sourire s'affaissa.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est seulement que j'ai déjà quelque chose d'organisé.  
Josh : Avec qui?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu deviens parano. Calme-toi, j'ai le droit de voir d'autres personnes.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Non mais je voulais simplement savoir qui tu voyais.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu ne le connais pas alors ça ne sert à rien que je te dise qui je vois.  
Josh : D'accord.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu n'es pas jaloux, rassure-moi.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Moi, jaloux? Non...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Oh mon Dieu, ça sent la jalousie à plein nez ici.  
Il rit.  
Josh : D'accord, juste un petit peu mais rien du tout.  
Moi : J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas de nature jalouse. Je déteste me sentir enfermé.  
Josh : Mais non, je ne suis pas jaloux.  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'espère pour toi.  
Josh : D'accord, changeons de sujet.  
Je ris encore.  
Moi : Je vais aller voir mes amis. Tu veux venir?  
Josh : Ouais.

Je pris sa main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le coin fumeur. Je souris en entrant dans la pièce. L'image devant moi était très drôle aucun d'entre eux ne m'avaient vu. C'était assez drôle. Je toussai et ils remontèrent tous leur regard vers moi. Ils firent tous des gros yeux quand ils me virent, ce qui me fit rire. Rapidement, ils vinrent tous vers moi et ils me prirent tous en même temps dans leurs bras.

Niall : On croyait que tu n'allais pas venir à l'école.  
Moi : Juste ce matin.  
Zayn : On s'inquiétait. Tu ne répondais pas à nos SMS.  
Moi : Je dormais, je ne pouvais pas vous répondre.  
Liam : Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, est-ce que vous voulez que nous nous voyions ce soir les gars?  
Moi : Je... je ne peux pas.  
Ils froncèrent les sourcils.  
Niall : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Je vois déjà quelqu'un.  
Zayn : Tu peux apporter Josh si tu veux. Ça ne nous dérange pas.  
Je secouai la tête.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas Josh que je vois ce soir.  
Ils froncèrent encore tous les sourcils.  
Liam : Alors qui vois-tu?  
Moi : Quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. Ça ne sert à rien que je vous dise son nom.  
Niall : Si tu n'aurais pas de copain, on aurait pu prendre ça pour un rendez-vous.  
Je ris et regardai Josh. Je secouai la tête en voyant sa réaction.  
Moi : T'es trop jaloux Josh. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.  
Josh : Alors c'est quoi?  
Moi : C'est seulement un ami que je vais voir. Ce n'est pas comme si je le voyais pour ensuite baiser avec lui. Je vais seulement le voir. Je ne vais rien faire de mal. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.  
Josh : J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en l'autre gars que je n'ai pas confiance.  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi Josh mais il faudrait que tu acceptes que j'ai d'autres amis que ceux que tu connais et que je ne t'appartiens pas.  
Josh : Je le sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas.  
Moi : Alors montre-le-moi parce que je ne le vois pas beaucoup.  
Il soupira.  
Moi : Je suis désolé d'être aussi rabat-joie mais ça me fait quand même chier que tu sois aussi jaloux pour rien du tout.  
Josh : Alors je suis désolé de tenir à toi et de ne pas vouloir que tu ailles dans les bras d'un autre gars.  
Moi : Je ne pensais pas que nous étions mariés Josh. On est seulement en couple. Dans ma tête, en couple, j'ai encore le droit d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors de toi. J'ai encore le droit d'avoir des amis que tu ne connais pas.  
Josh : Bien sûr que nous ne sommes pas mariés, c'est simplement que ça me fait chier que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi tandis que je voulais te voir.  
Moi : Mais Josh, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en couple que tu es le centre du monde pour moi. J'ai d'autre préoccupation que toi dans ma vie en ce moment.  
Josh : Dis donc que je suis un fardeau.  
Moi : Putain ne commence pas. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne l'ai même jamais pensé alors ne dis pas ça.  
Liam : D'accord, les gars, je crois qu'on devrait se calmer. Vous avez simplement à vous voir demain soir. Ce n'est pas plus grave que ça.  
Josh : Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir. Peut-être que monsieur a décidé qu'il voyait déjà quelqu'un.  
Moi : Mais putain, pourquoi tu me fais chier comme ça toi aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu aies ce comportement de merde avec moi? Je vois une personne. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire des enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Quelques secondes après que j'aie dit cela, la cloche sonna. Tout le monde partit et je restai en face de Josh.  
Moi : Arrête d'être jaloux, tu vois où ça nous mène.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard et je me dirigeai vers mon cours. Non mais il était vraiment con. Pourquoi il voulait absolument gâcher ma journée? Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu être le petit ami parfait qu'il était d'habitude? Pourquoi il était venu me casser les couilles avec sa jalousie à la con?

Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir à ma place dans la classe. Pendant tout le cours, j'avais seulement pensé à Josh. À comment il me faisait chier avec sa jalousie. Non mais sérieusement, je ne faisais rien de mal. Je voyais quelqu'un. Je voyais mon professeur de français. Il n'y avait rien pour faire un drame. C'était seulement pour améliorer mes résultats en français. Je n'allais quand même pas le tromper.

En tout cas, le cours était maintenant terminé et je pris mon temps pour sortir de la classe. Je me dirigeai doucement vers mon casier et pris mes choses. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. J'étais un tout petit peu en retard, mais il allait comprendre. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Quand j'entrai dans la bibliothèque, je vis tout de suite le regard de Louis poser sur moi. Je lui fis un sourire et je m'approchai de lui.

Louis : Tu es en retard.  
Moi : Je le sais. Je suis désolé.  
Louis : As-tu une raison pour être en retard?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Ne me parlez pas comme ça. Je suis seulement en retard. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un.  
Louis : Tu vas bien Harry?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : On ne pourrait pas aller tout de suite chez vous?  
Louis : D'accord.

Il prit ses choses et nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque. Ensuite, nous sortîmes de l'école et nous commençâmes à marcher vers son appartement. Au plein milieu du chemin, il commença à pleuvoir. J'entendis Louis sortir un «putain», ce qui me fit rire à voix haute comme un con. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je lui fis un petit sourire. Il me regarda étrangement et nous commençâmes à marcher plus vite vers chez lui.

Après quelque temps, nous étions enfin arrivé chez Louis, mais nous étions tous les deux mouillés jusqu'aux os. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans son appartement et je regardai qu'est-ce que ça l'avait l'air. C'était un peu comme chez Josh, mais bien sûr le décor était différent.

Louis : Tu veux te changer?  
Moi : Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange.  
Louis : Je peux t'en prêter. Je ne crois pas que ça va être un problème. Et si ça ne te fait pas, il y a toujours les vêtements de Sam.  
Moi : Je...  
Louis : Aller, ne fais pas ton timide.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Si vous y tenez.  
Louis : D'accord, suis-moi.

Il me fit un sourire et il se dirigea vers une porte. Je fronçai les sourcils quand il entra dans la pièce et qu'ensuite, il enleva son chandail devant moi. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça? J'entrai doucement dans ce qui était probablement sa chambre et je le vis chercher des vêtements. Rapidement, il se tourna vers moi et il m'en lança.

Louis : Tu peux aller te changer là.

Il me pointa une porte et je me dirigeai vers celle-ci. J'ouvris la porte et découvris que c'était une salle de bain. J'entrai à l'intérieur et enlevai mes vêtements. Je souris en voyant que Louis m'avait donné un chandail à manche courte et un à manche longue. Je mis seulement celui à manche longue et je mis le jogging qu'il m'avait prêté.

Une fois changé, j'ouvris doucement la porte de la salle de bain et je souris en le voyant en train de se changer. Oh putain... Il était vraiment magnifique avec seulement un boxer. Son cul était parfait. Un cul de Dieu. Quand je le vis bouger dans ma directement, je refermai rapidement la porte et la rouvris comme si je ne l'avais pas regardé. Il mit rapidement un jogging et il me fit un sourire.

Louis : Désolé, je me change moins rapidement que toi.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas grave.  
Il me regarda et il mit son chandail à manche courte. Il était chanceux de pouvoir mettre un chandail à manche courte.  
Après quelques secondes, il s'approcha de moi et il me prit mes vêtements des mains.  
Louis : Je vais les mettre à la machine pour qu'ils sèchent.  
J'hochai la tête et il sortit de la chambre. Je le suivis doucement. Il revint aussi rapidement qu'il était parti et il me fit un sourire.  
Louis : Tu veux manger?  
Moi : Je n'ai rien apporté à manger.  
Louis : J'ai de la nourriture, je peux t'en donner.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Si vous voulez.

Il rit et il partit dans une pièce. Je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard et je souris en voyant sa cuisine. C'était très beau chez lui mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment décrire ce que je voyais. C'était tout simplement lui.  
Il mit les deux repas sur la table et il m'invita à m'asseoir en face de lui.  
Louis : J'espère que tu vas aimer.  
Je souris et m'assis en face de lui. Nous commençâmes à manger sans vraiment parler jusqu'à ce que Louis brise le silence qui c'était installé.  
Louis : Tu as suivi aujourd'hui en cours?  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'ai suivis un petit peu mais je ne comprenais pas.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Moi : Parce que j'ai manqué le début de votre explication, alors je ne pouvais pas comprendre seulement la fin.  
Louis : Est-ce que ça l'a fonctionné t'enlever ton cahier?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Moi : J'ai pu me concentrer plus facilement sur vous à cause de ça.  
Louis : Eh bien c'est déjà un bon début mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'enlever ton cahier à chaque cours.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ça serait un peu bizarre de votre part de faire ça.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Ouais, c'est complètement vrai.  
Je ris.  
Louis : Sinon, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ce matin?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Je vous ai déjà répondu tantôt.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je veux la vraie réponse.  
Moi : Mais c'était la vraie réponse. Ma mère voulait vraiment que je reste à la maison.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Je baissai la tête et recommençai à manger.  
Louis : D'accord, on va s'en tenir au français?  
J'hochai la tête et nous finîmes de manger dans le silence. Ensuite, nous nous levâmes et nous allâmes dans son salon.  
Louis : Tu veux que nous travaillions où?  
Moi : Ça ne me dérange pas.  
Louis : On va travailler ici. On va être plus confortable.  
Moi : D'accord.

J'allai m'asseoir sur son divan et le regardai. Il me fit un sourire et il alla rapidement dans sa chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils et attendis qu'il revienne. Je partis à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher quand il arriva dans le salon avec une grosse couverture.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Ne te moques pas de moi. J'ai froid alors je prends des dispositions adéquates pour ne plus avoir froid.  
Je ris et il vint mettre la couverture sur moi.  
Louis : Garde-la pendant que je vais chercher mes choses.  
Moi : Comme si elle allait se sauver...

Il poussa un grognement, ce qui me fit rire et j'attendis qu'il revienne avec ses choses. Une fois chose faite, il me donna mon cahier, reprit la couverture et s'assit à côté de moi. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et il mit la couverture sur lui. Je le regardai en riant. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Moi : Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre sur ce que j'ai à faire si vous êtes comme ça?  
Il sourit et s'approcha de moi.  
Louis : Ce n'est pas mon problème.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Mais pourtant ça devrait l'être.  
Louis : Arrête de parler et commence ton devoir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je n'ai même pas de crayon.  
Il grogna.  
Louis : Fais chier. Je ne me relève pas.  
Moi : Et je vais écrire avec mes doigts peut-être?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Tu peux toujours essayer.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Désolé, je n'ai pas des doigts magiques.  
Louis : Dommage.  
Je ris.  
Louis : Sinon Harry, tu vas bien?  
Moi : Pourquoi me posez-vous toujours cette question-là?  
Louis : Peut-être pour savoir si tu vas bien...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous êtes beaucoup plus drôle quand nous ne sommes pas à l'école.  
Louis : Ah, comme ça je ne suis pas drôle quand je suis à l'école?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je suis piégé.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Est-ce que nous pouvons parler sérieusement?  
Moi : À ce que je sache c'est vous qui faites des blagues depuis tantôt.  
Louis : Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer pour ce soir. J'en ai vraiment marre. Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour me faire vouvoyer.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous en êtes sûr?  
Louis : Harry!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Désolé.  
Il rit lui aussi.  
Louis : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire pourquoi tu as manqué le matin?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Parce qu'hier quand ma mère et ma sœur sont revenues, je pleurais dans mon lit.  
Il baissa la tête.  
Louis : Et est-ce que ça l'avait un quelconque rapport avec moi?  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Louis : Tu sais Harry, je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, je veux seulement t'aider.  
Moi : Je sais mais c'est seulement que vous êtes plus vieux que moi et je me sens con de confier tous mes petits problèmes d'adolescents à quelqu'un comme vous.  
Louis : Arrête de me vouvoyer et je ne suis pas si vieux que ça Harry. Tu as quel âge?  
Moi : 18 ans.  
Louis : Nous avons seulement 3 ans de différence.  
Moi : Ça ne change rien. Vous... tu as déjà un travail tandis que moi je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir passer mon année.  
Louis : Arrête de voir le prof en moi Harry. Ce n'est pas mon travail qui me qualifie en tant que personne. J'ai une personnalité, tout comme toi.  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais dit que vous n'aviez pas de personnalité.  
Louis : Je t'en supplie, arrête de me vouvoyer.  
Je ris.  
Moi : C'est seulement une habitude monsieur, je ne fais pas ça pour vous énerver.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je m'appelle Louis Harry.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Désolé, je vous ai appelé monsieur?  
Louis : Ouais.  
Je ris encore.  
Moi : Alors désolé... Louis.  
Je ris en disant son nom.  
Moi : C'est la première fois que je vous appelle par votre nom.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Tu vas t'y habituer et arrête de me vouvoyer. Là ce n'est plus drôle.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Mais je ne fais vraiment pas exprès. Ça sort tout seul sans que je le contrôle.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je vais te frapper si tu continues de me vouvoyer.  
Moi : Vous n'allez pas pouvoir.  
Rapidement, il sortit une de ses mains d'en dessous de sa couverture et il me frappa rapidement l'épaule.  
Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Harry?  
Moi : J'ai dit que vous... tu étais méchant.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Sérieusement Harry, tu crois que je suis un bon professeur?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi tu ne serais pas un bon prof?  
Louis : Je ne sais pas. Je suis trop jeune on dirait pour exercer ce métier. Je n'arrive même pas à me faire accepter par les enseignants et je ne suis pas plus accepté par les élèves, alors je me retrouve entre.  
Moi : Mais tu devrais être habitué de ne pas fonctionner avec la société.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne peux pas me trouver une place.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Dites, quand vous étiez encore à l'école, est-ce que des filles avaient pour but de vous draguer pour voir si elles pouvaient vous rendre hétéro?  
Louis : Putain Harry, arrête de me vouvoyer.  
Moi : Oh arrêtez de me faire chier avec ça. Je ne suis pas capable.  
Louis : Alors je vais vraiment te frapper si tu continues.  
Moi : Vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.  
Louis : Je vais t'en faire moi de l'abus de pouvoir.  
Rapidement, il ressortit ses mains de dedans sa couvertures et il les approcha rapidement de moi. Il frappa mes deux épaules et je poussai un cri.  
Louis : Je t'ai fait mal?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Non.  
Rapidement, je le frappai sur l'épaule. Il me fit des gros yeux.  
Louis : Comment as-tu haussé?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne suis pas gêné alors je l'ai fait.  
Louis : Les enfants de nos jours ne sont pas éduqués.  
Moi : T'es de la même génération que moi!  
Il rit.  
Louis : Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais éduqué.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Répond à ma question.  
Louis : Oui.  
Moi : Oui quoi?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Louis : Je ne sais pas. J'avais envie de répondre oui.  
Moi : T'es vraiment con quand tu le veux.  
Il rit.  
Moi : Est-ce que des filles ont déjà eu comme objectif de te rendre hétéro?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Ouais.  
Moi : Et ça l'a fonctionné?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Harry, est-ce que tu serais aveugle par pur hasard?  
Je ris.  
Moi : D'accord, désolé pour la question conne.  
Louis : Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne.  
Moi : Oh mais vous êtes chiant.  
Je ris et il s'approcha de moi. Il mit sa main devant mon visage et je fronçai les sourcils.  
Louis : Regarde.  
Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai sa main. Rapidement, il me gifla et il partit à rire. Je fis des gros yeux et m'approchai de lui.  
Moi : Non mais t'es con!  
Il rit encore plus et je le giflai moi aussi sur la joue.  
Louis : Aïe!  
Je ris.  
Moi : C'était à toi de ne pas me gifler.  
Louis : Putain tu l'as fait fort en plus.  
Je ris.  
Louis : Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?  
Moi : T'entendre sacrer.  
Il rit et rapidement, il s'approcha de moi et il me gifla encore.  
Moi : Hey!  
Il rit et rapidement, je le poussai et je vins me mettre à califourchon sur lui.  
Moi : Arrête!  
Il rit.  
Louis : Si tu penses que te mettre comme ça va m'empêcher de te gifler...  
Je fronçai les sourcils et il me gifla. Rapidement, j'attrapai ses mains et le regardai dans les yeux.  
Moi : Vous avez l'air d'un saucisson dans votre couverture.  
Louis : Hey!  
Je ris et rapidement, il commença à gigoter en dessous de moi.  
Louis : Laisse-moi!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu peux toujours rêver.  
Il rit et il continua de gigoter.  
Louis : Alors je vais prendre les grands moyens...

Je fronçai les sourcils et rapidement, il fit quelque chose et je me retrouvais par terre avec lui au-dessus de moi. Il rit en me voyant en dessous de lui mais pour ma part, une larme coula sur ma joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrêta de rire et il me regarda.

Louis : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Moi : Enlevez-vous s'il vous plaît...

Il fronça les sourcils et il s'enleva de sur moi. Rapidement, je me levai, mis mes mains sur l'intérieur de mes coudes et je courus rapidement vers la salle de bain. Je fermai rapidement la porte et enlevai le chandail. Putain de con! Putain que j'étais con! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça!?  
Je poussai un cri quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

Moi : Laissez-moi tranquille!  
Louis : Laisse-moi t'aider...  
Moi : Non!

Doucement, la porte commença à s'ouvrir et je n'eus même pas le temps de remettre le chandail que Louis était dans la salle de bain. J'essayai de cacher du mieux que je pouvais mes bras mais Louis avait son regard fixé sur ceux-ci.

Moi : Arrêtez de me regarder s'il vous plaît...  
Il secoua la tête et je me tournai dos à lui.  
Louis : Harry, laisse-moi t'aider.  
Je secouai encore la tête et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je sursautai quand il mit une main sur mon dos. Je me retournai rapidement et il me regarda dans les yeux. Je le vis me tendre quelque chose.  
Louis : Tiens.  
Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que c'était un chandail à manche courte. Je secouai la tête.  
Moi : Non...  
Louis : Mets-le.  
Je secouai la tête.  
Louis : Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si tu ne le mets pas.  
Moi : Alors c'est ça. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
Louis : Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant.  
Moi : Lâchez-moi!  
Louis : Je te lâche si tu mets le chandail.  
Rapidement, je le pris et le mis.  
Moi : Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.  
Louis : Non...  
Moi : Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé!  
Louis : Harry tu vas te calmer...  
Moi : Laissez-moi tranquille putain!  
Louis : Harry, tu vas te calmer sinon j'en informe ta mère.  
Je le regardai avec un regard noir.  
Moi : Vous n'oseriez pas!?  
Louis : Bien sûr que j'oserais. Tu me prends pour qui? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser comme ça sans rien dire?  
Moi : Vous n'avez pas à parler de ça avec ma mère. Ça ne la concerne aucunement.  
Louis : Moi je crois bien le contraire. Je crois que ta mère voudrait savoir pourquoi son fils porte toujours des manches longues.  
Moi : Laissez-moi vivre ma vie. Si j'ai envie de la gâcher, laissez-moi faire, vous êtes simplement un professeur qui ne sert complètement à rien et qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'il a eu une adolescence difficile. Vous au moins, vous n'avez pas suscité le dégoût dans votre propre famille.  
Louis : Et comment tu peux savoir ça Harry? Tu ne connais absolument rien de ma vie. Tu ne savais même pas que je pouvais être une personne drôle alors comment peux-tu savoir que je n'ai pas eu une adolescence difficile?  
Moi : On a seulement à vous regarder pour le savoir.  
Louis : Mais putain Harry, t'es con ou quoi!?  
Rapidement, il s'éloigna de moi et il baissa son pantalon. Je détournai rapidement mon regard et regardai n'importe où d'autre que son entre jambe.  
Louis : Putain Harry, tu crois que j'ai eu la vie facile, alors regarde...  
Quelques secondes plus tard, je décidai de la regarder et je fus choqué par ce que je vis. Mais putain, il avait des cicatrices à l'intérieur des cuisses.  
Moi : Je...  
Louis : Rien besoin de rajouter Harry, mais comprend bien une chose, je ne vais pas te laisser faire les mêmes erreurs que les miennes.  
J'étais bouche bée devant ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.  
Louis : Maintenant tu me laisses te soigner?  
J'hochai doucement la tête et il remonta son pantalon. Ensuite, il s'approcha de moi et je le regardai sans bouger.  
Louis : Tu me laisses voir?  
Je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser voir l'intérieur de mes coudes. Je ne les avais jamais montrés à personne et je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt à le faire.  
Louis : Tu veux que nous allions dans le salon?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Louis : Vas-y et je vais te rejoindre.

J'hochai la tête et passai rapidement à côté de lui. J'allai rapidement dans le salon toujours en me tenant l'intérieur des coudes et allai m'asseoir sur son divan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis entra dans le salon. Il avait des choses pour me soigner dans les mains. Il vint vers moi et il se mit à genou par terre en face de moi. Il déposa les choses qu'il avait dans les mains par terre et il me regarda dans les yeux.

Louis : Tu me laisses regarder?

J'hochai doucement la tête et dépliai un de mes bras. Il regarda à l'intérieur de mon bras et aucune surprise ne se fit voir sur son visage. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de moi et il mit ses mains sur mon bras pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

Louis : Tu fais ça depuis longtemps?  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Louis : Tu fais quoi pour arrêter le saignement?  
Je ne répondis toujours pas et il remonta son regard vers le mien.  
Louis : J'ai seulement besoin de savoir Harry.  
Moi : Je... je mets mes bras sous l'eau.  
Louis : Seulement pour les faire cicatriser?  
J'hochai la tête.

Doucement, Louis prit une compresse qu'il avait apportée et il la posa sur mon bras. Je ne réagis pas. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de chose qui me faisait mal à l'intérieur de mon coude. Ça me faisait seulement mal quand le sang coulait, sinon, pas vraiment.

Louis : Donne-moi ton autre bras.  
Je dépliai doucement mon autre bras et il mit une autre compresse dessus. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'on était en train de faire. Je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un me regarde comme il le faisait. Que maintenant quelqu'un sache ce que je me faisais.  
Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
Louis : Tu vas continuer?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Je ne verrais pas pourquoi j'arrêterais.  
Louis : Et pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas?  
Moi : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il enleva les compresses de sur mes bras et il commença à bander mes deux bras. Je n'aimais pas avoir ça sur mes bras. Ça m'empêchait de plier mes bras comme je le faisais d'habitude.

Louis : Je sais que c'est épais Harry, mais ça va éviter que tu t'ouvres encore les coudes en bougeant.

Il finit de bander mes coudes et ensuite, il rangea les choses et il alla les reporter dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il était parti, je remontai mes jambes contre mon torse et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Quelques secondes après qu'il soit parti, il revint et il s'assit à côté de moi.

Louis : Tu sais maintenant que si tu veux parler, je vais t'écouter et ne pas te juger.  
Moi : Je le sais.  
Louis : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu fais ça...  
Moi : Je crois que je devrais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard.  
Louis : Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça?  
Moi : Monsieur...  
Louis : Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser partir à cette heure-là de chez moi et surtout pas par ce temps.  
Moi : Ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais seulement être mouillé. Je vais me changer rendu chez moi.  
Louis : Je ne te laisserais pas partir.  
Moi : Alors que voulez-vous que je fasse?  
Louis : J'ai un divan...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je crois que je vais aller chez Josh. De toute façon, nous avons des choses à régler.  
Louis : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Il est simplement jaloux parce que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre que lui ce soir.  
Louis : Il est jaloux seulement pour ça?  
Moi : Oui et ça l'a le don de me mettre en colère.  
Louis : Ah...  
Moi : Mais je ne vais quand même pas rompre avec lui à cause de ça...  
Louis : Ouais... C'est sûr...  
Moi : Ça serait complètement con de ma part parce qu'il est jaloux simplement parce qu'il tient à moi.  
Louis : Ouais c'est sûr...  
Moi : Je vais lui demander si je peux aller chez lui.  
Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et fus surpris que mon cellulaire n'y soit pas.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas mon cellulaire.  
Louis : Oh...

Il se leva rapidement et il partit dans une pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint dans le salon avec mon téléphone et il me le donna en même temps de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Louis : Il était resté dans ton pantalon donc je l'avais sorti avant de laver ton pantalon.  
Je lui fis un sourire.  
Moi : Merci.  
J'ouvris mon cellulaire et envoyai un SMS à Josh.

D'Harry à Josh  
«Salut toi. Dis, je sais qu'on est un peu en froid en ce moment, mais je peux venir dormir chez toi?»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

De Josh à Harry  
«Bien sûr que tu peux, mais pourquoi tu veux venir dormir chez moi?»

D'Harry à Josh  
«Je ne suis pas loin de chez toi et il pleut dehors.»

De Josh à Harry  
«D'accord.»

D'Harry à Josh  
«Je suis là dans 5 minutes.»

De Josh à Harry  
«D'accord, pas de problème.»

Je ne lui répondis pas et regardai Louis. Je fus surpris quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait regardé pendant tout le temps que j'avais envoyé des SMS à Josh.

Moi : Je... je vais aller me changer.  
Louis : Pas de problème.

Il me montra dans quelle pièce était mes vêtements et j'allai à l'intérieur. Je refermai la porte et me changeai pour remettre mes vêtements. Quand je fus enfin prêt, je ressortis de la pièce et j'allai dans le salon avec Louis.

Moi : Où je mets les vêtements?  
Louis : Laisse-les là, je vais les ranger plus tard.  
J'hochai la tête et les mis par terre. En même temps, Louis vint me rejoindre à la porte.  
Louis : Est-ce que tu vas recommencer Harry?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Si ça peut vous consoler, je ne vais pas le faire ce soir.  
Louis : Pourquoi?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Parce que je ne fais pas ça quand je ne suis pas chez moi. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me surprenne en train de le faire.  
Louis : Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres solutions que de faire ça?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ça ne sert à rien de me dire ça.  
Louis : Si tu as besoin de le faire Harry, appelle-moi.  
Moi : Monsieur...  
Louis : Ou envoie-moi un SMS. Fais juste me parler. Je vais te changer les idées.  
Moi : Monsieur, je...  
Louis : Je vais te donner mon numéro.  
Moi : Je...  
Louis : J'insiste.  
Je soupirai et sortis mon cellulaire de ma poche.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Il sourit et il me donna son numéro.  
Moi : Je peux avoir une photo de vous pour le contact?  
Il rit.  
Louis : D'accord.  
Je souris et pris une photo de lui.  
Moi : D'accord, je vous appelle si j'ai un problème.  
Louis : D'accord, je vais toujours être là pour t'écouter.  
Je fis un sourire, pris mes choses et je sortis de son appartement. Je me tournai vers lui avant qu'il ne referme la porte.  
Moi : Merci de m'avoir aidé monsieur. Ce... c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je portais un chandail à manche courte.  
Il sourit.  
Louis : Ça me fait plaisir Harry.

Je lui fis un sourire et il me le rendit. Après quelque temps, il referma la porte. Je soupirai et quelques secondes plus tard, je me dirigeai vers l'appartement de Josh...


	11. Harry

Je me dirigeai doucement vers l'appartement de Josh. J'appréhendais un peu de le voir. On s'était quitté sur des mots pas très gentils et j'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille de lui avoir dit tout ça. Je n'avais pas été très gentil mais il l'avait quand même un peu mérité. Mais quand même, j'avais peur de sa réaction.  
J'étais maintenant rendu devant la porte de l'appartement et je cognai. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fronçai les sourcils quand une fille vint ouvrir la porte. Elle était beaucoup plus vieille que moi. Elle me fit un sourire quand elle me vit.

... : Est-ce que je peux t'aider?  
Moi : Je...  
Est-ce que je m'étais trompé d'appartement?  
... : Maman c'est qui!?  
Je souris en entendant la voix de Josh. Ouf, c'était seulement sa mère.  
Moi : Je m'appelle Harry.  
Mère : Il s'appelle Harry.  
Josh : Oh...  
J'entendis du bruit dans l'appartement et je souris quand je vis Josh apparaitre.  
Josh : Maman, laisse-le entrer.  
Elle sourit et elle me laissa entrer.  
Josh : Ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai invité un ami à coucher ce soir?  
Elle haussa les sourcils.  
Mère : Un soir de semaine?  
Josh : Je te promets que nous n'allons pas nous coucher tard.  
Mère : D'accord...  
Josh : Merci maman, tu es la meilleure.  
Mère : Mais n'en prenez pas une habitude.  
Il sourit et rapidement, il prit ma main et nous allâmes dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il referma la porte et il me regarda dans les yeux.  
Moi : Je suis désolé pour tantôt.  
Il sourit et baissa la tête.  
Josh : C'est moi qui devrais être désolé. C'est moi qui ai été très jaloux pour rien du tout.  
Moi : Ouais...  
Il rit et quelques secondes plus tard, il fronça les sourcils.  
Josh : Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il pleuvait dehors?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Oui...  
Josh : Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas mouillé?  
Moi : Euh...  
Eh merde, il fallait que je trouve un excuse et vite.  
Moi : Mon ami n'habite pas très loin et j'ai réussi à ne pas me mouiller.  
Il rit et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Je déposai mes choses par terre et je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Josh : Et puis? Tu t'es amusé?  
Moi : S'il te plaît Josh, ne recommence pas avec ta jalousie.  
Josh : Arrête Harry, je ne suis pas toujours jaloux. Je veux seulement savoir qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta soirée. Je ne suis pas jaloux là.  
Moi : On n'a pas fait grand-chose. On a parlé, on s'est battu et c'est à peu près tout.  
Josh : D'accord, c'était seulement ça que je te demandais.  
Moi : Et toi?  
Josh : Moi je n'ai rien fait.  
J'hochai doucement la tête.  
Josh : Tu veux qu'on se voie demain?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas si je vais être disponible.  
Josh : T'es vraiment chiant Harry.  
Je ris.  
Moi : C'était une blague Josh. Bien sûr que je veux que nous nous voyons.  
Un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
Josh : T'es con! J'ai eu peur moi!

Je ris et rapidement, je m'approchai de lui. Je mis une main sur une de ses joues et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et rapidement, je vins me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il sourit encore plus.

Moi : Je crois que je vais être condamné à dormir chez toi pendant 3 nuits cette semaine...  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne me fais pas trop de souci à propos de ça.  
Il sourit et rapidement, il reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Josh : Tu fais bien.  
Je ris et lui rendis son baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sépara sa bouche de la mienne et me regarda dans les yeux.  
Josh : Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, on ne peut rien faire ce soir?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi à cause de moi? Si je ne serais pas là, on ne pourrait rien faire non plus.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Je parlais que je ne peux rien te faire qui soit classé 18 ans et plus parce que tu cris comme un défoncé dès que mes lèvres touchent à ton corps.  
Je commençai à rougir, ce qui le fit rire.  
Josh : Et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.  
Moi : Désolé de profiter quand je fais l'amour avec quelqu'un. Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je me retiendrais si j'aime ce que l'autre personne me fait.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Alors si un jour tu ne cries pas pendant que je te fais quelque chose, c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ça dépend. Tu regarderas mon visage si ça l'arrive. Si tu vois que je suis tellement en extase que je n'arrive même plus à sortir des sons de ma bouche, n'arrête pas ce que tu es en train de faire.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Juste parlé de ça, ça m'excite.  
Je souris.  
Moi : J'avais cru remarquer...  
Il commença à rougir quand il comprit l'allusion que j'avais faite.  
Josh : Je n'avais pas pensé que tu pouvais le sentir si facilement.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Quand il y a une pression sur une de mes cuises qui n'est pas causer par moi, c'est assez dure de ne pas le sentir.

Il rougit encore plus, ce qui me fit encore plus sourire. Il posa rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes pour ne plus voir mon sourire et rapidement, il m'enleva de sur lui et il me fit me coucher à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes, il se sépara de moi et me regarda sans rien dire. Après quelque temps, je me cachai en dessous de ses couvertures pour qu'il arrête de me regarder. Il rit et essaya de me faire sortir d'en dessous de ses couvertures, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

Josh : T'es un gros laid! Sors de là!

Je ris et doucement, je mis ma main à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses. Il poussa un gémissement terriblement excitant et il serra ses deux cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Je partis à rire et on arrêta tous les deux de bouger quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte de sa chambre. Rapidement, j'enlevai ma main de là et je ressortis d'en dessous des couvertures. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir la mère de Josh.

Mère : Vous allez bien les garçons?  
Je tournai mon regard vers Josh et je me retins pour ne pas rire quand je vis qu'il était rouge tomate.  
Josh : Oui, nous allons bien.  
Mère : Vous en êtes sûr? Il y en a un qui a crié?  
Je ris et Josh me donna un coup de pied pour que je me taise, ce que je fis tout de suite après avoir reçu son coup de pied.  
Josh : Ce n'était rien.  
Mère : D'accord, mais maintenant, dormez les garçons.  
Josh : Ouais.  
Elle nous fit un sourire et elle sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, je partis à rire et Josh me frappa sur l'épaule.  
Josh : T'es con!  
Moi : Et après c'est à cause de moi qu'on ne peut rien faire?  
Il grogna.  
Josh : T'es méchant!

Je ris encore plus et il se leva. Il enleva son chandail devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et il me fit un sourire quand il vit que je le regardais. Ensuite, il enleva son pantalon et il revint dans le lit.

Moi : T'es vraiment beau.  
Josh : Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu es beau mais tu ne veux pas enlever ton chandail.  
Moi : Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas à l'aise pour me déshabiller comme ça, devant toi.  
Josh : Mais putain, ce n'est pas comme si on était de purs inconnus.  
Moi : Ne te met pas en colère. Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne vais pas le faire.  
Il soupira.  
Josh : D'accord, comme tu veux.  
Il me fit un petit sourire, m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et il se coucha dos à moi. Je me couchai moi aussi dos à lui.

Pendant très longtemps, je pensais à tout et à rien. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil et ce n'était pas parce que je ne m'endormais pas, j'étais fatigué, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me détendre et à dormir.

Ça devait faire 3 jours que je ne m'étais pas mutiler. D'accord, presque à chaque jour, mes bras s'étaient ouverts, mais ça n'avait jamais été agréable. Je n'avais pas profité de ses moments. Moi je voulais profiter. C'était ce que j'aimais et ça faisait trois jours que je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Josh s'était endormi voilà déjà quelque temps et je n'avais qu'une envie, retourné chez moi pour me mutiler. Je poussai un grognement et je pris mon cellulaire dans ma poche. Je l'ouvris et regardai la photo de Louis. Est-ce que je devrais parler avec lui? Il dormait probablement. Et si je l'appelais, il allait croire que je lui avais menti quand je lui avais dit que je n'allais pas le faire ce soir. C'était ça que j'avais prévu faire mais quand je me retrouvais seul avec mes pensées, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ça.

Rapidement, je décidai de lui envoyer en SMS et au pire, il n'allait pas me répondre.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Hey :)»

Je soupirai. Il n'allait jamais me répondre. Il était rendu bien trop tard pour qu'il le fasse...  
Je sursautai quand je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer dans ma main.

De Louis à Harry  
«Salut, je peux savoir qui tu es?»

Je soupirai. Je ne lui avais pas donné mon numéro alors c'était normal qu'il ne sache pas qui c'était.

D'Harry à Louis  
«C'est Harry...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Oh... Salut Harry...»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Bonjour...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Tu vas bien?»

Je soupirai.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je n'arrive pas à dormir...»

De Louis à Harry  
«T'en as envie, c'est ça?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Oui...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Est-ce que tu es chez Josh?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Bien sûr, pourquoi je n'y serais pas?»

De Louis à Harry  
«Je ne sais pas Harry. Tu aurais pu décider de ne pas y aller et de retourner chez toi.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je ne suis pas si con que ça. Je sais que je pourrais me faire kidnapper à cette heure de la nuit. Je ne suis pas complètement imbécile. Et de toute façon, si je ne serais pas été chez Josh, je ne vous aurais pas envoyé de message.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Pourquoi?»

Je ris silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Josh.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Parce que j'aurais trop peur de votre réaction envers moi.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Harry. Tu n'as pas à faire des choses dans mon dos. Je ne te jugerais pas.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Mais de toute façon, je suis chez Josh...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Exactement.»

D'Harry à Louis  
« :)»

De Louis à Harry  
«Pourquoi en as-tu envie?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Vous me jurez que vous n'allez pas me juger?»

De Louis à Harry  
«Je serais qui pour te juger? Je ne suis pas mieux que toi.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je n'aime pas vous imaginez en train de le faire.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Et tu crois que moi j'aime t'imaginer en train de te mutiler?»

Je secouai la tête.

D'Harry à Louis  
«J'en ai simplement envie parce que ça fait 3 jours que je ne l'ai pas fait.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Tu essaies d'arrêter?»

Je ris silencieusement.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Pas du tout. C'est seulement que je n'en ai pas eu la chance.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Pourquoi?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Parce qu'avant-hier, j'ai dormi chez Josh, ensuite, hier, je... j'étais trop... comment dire... bouleversé pour me relever après que vous soyez parti et que ce soir, je dors encore chez Josh.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Mais tu n'es pas fier de toi de pouvoir résister aussi longtemps? Moi à ta place, je n'aurais jamais été capable.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je n'aime pas que vous me parliez de ça. Je vous vois mal en train de vous mutiler.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Pourtant je l'ai fait pendant quand même longtemps, mais répond à ma question.»

Je soupirai.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je ne ressens pas de fierté parce que mes cicatrices se sont quand même ouvertes à chaque jour sans que je ne le veuille.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Pour de vrai?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«D'accord, il y a un jour où je n'ai pas touché à mes bras mais ce jour-là, je me suis promis que le lendemain j'allais me mutiler en double parce que j'avais manqué une journée...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Harry...»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je sais, vous êtes déçus de mon comportement...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Harry, tu veux que nous nous voyons demain soir?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne peux pas. Je... je vois déjà Josh.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Harry. Je suis seulement ton professeur.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je... je ne crois pas que nous devrions nous voir la fin de semaine. On... on devait quand même garder tout ça pour l'école et ne pas nous voir à des fins personnelles.»

De Louis à Harry  
«C'est toi qui décides Harry.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Mais est-ce que ça vous dérange?»

De Louis à Harry  
«Si c'est ça que tu veux Harry, non, ça ne me dérange pas.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«D'accord...»

De Louis à Harry  
«As-tu encore envie de le faire?»

Je pris une grande inspiration.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Non...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Alors maintenant tu vas dormir?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Ouais... De toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Bonne nuit Harry.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Bonne nuit Louis.»

Il ne me répondit pas et j'effaçai mes messages pour que personne ne puisse voir nos discussions. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un fouille dans mon téléphone et sache que je me mutile.

Après avoir effacé les messages, je posai mon cellulaire sur la commode à côté du lit et j'allai me coller contre le corps de Josh. Je le vis sourire et il se colla lui aussi contre moi. Après quelque temps, je finis par moi aussi m'endormir en pendant à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Louis...

**Point de vue Louis**

Moi et Harry venions juste d'arrêter de nous parler et je ne savais pas comment prendre cette discussion. J'étais flatté qu'il m'est envoyé en message disant qu'il avait envie de se mutiler mais c'était beaucoup pour moi tout ça. Replonger dans cet univers que j'avais eu beaucoup de difficulté à me sortir. Disons que je comprenais absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et je me sentais encore plus responsable de lui. C'était très étrange comme sentiment. Je tenais à l'aider parce que moi, personne ne m'avait aidé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en sorte seul. Je voulais qu'il ait du soutien. Je ne demandais pas la lune. Et de toute façon, moi j'étais là pour l'aider et il acceptait mon aide. J'avais tout ce que je désirais pour lui. Tout était parfait.

En tout cas, je finis par m'endormir en pensant à Harry et à la manière dont je pouvais l'aider que ça soit en français ou dans sa vie personnelle...


	12. Harry

Je me réveillai normalement et ça, ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. D'habitude, j'étais soit réveillé par mon réveille-matin ou bien par quelqu'un. En tout cas, je me retournai et je souris automatiquement en voyant Josh. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. En faites, il était tout le temps mignon mais ça, c'était juste un petit détail de rien du tout.

Je m'approchai de lui et doucement, je vins me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je commençai à embrasser son torse en laissant quelques suçons. Ensuite, je remontai mes baisers sur sa mâchoire et il commença à bouger, ce qui me fit sourire. Quand je lichai sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux et il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui fis un sourire et je l'embrassai rapidement sur la bouche.

Moi : Salut.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Je m'amuse à laisser des marques sur ton corps.

Il fronça les sourcils et il releva la tête pour regarder son corps. Il poussa un petit rire quand il vit les marques que j'avais laissées sur son torse. Ensuite, il se recoucha et il me regarda dans les yeux.

Josh : Et maintenant je vais être pris avec ça pendant combien de temps?  
Je souris et l'embrassai rapidement.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours peut-être.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Et tu crois que mes potes vont me dire quoi quand ils vont voir ça?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu montres ton torse à tes amis toi?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Harry, je fais du basket. Je porte une camisole quand je joue au basket et on voit où tu m'as laissé des marques.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Alors tu auras juste à dire que toi au moins tu passes du bon temps.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Du très bon temps même.

Je souris et il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je tirai sur sa lèvre inférieure et il poussa un petit cri, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire. Rapidement, il attrapa ma tête avec ses mains et il reposa mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ris contre ses lèvres et continuai de l'embrasser. Il descendit doucement ses mains sur mon corps et je frissonnai quand il entra ses mains en dessous de mon chandail.

Josh : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas enlever ton chandail...

Il commença à le remonter de plus en plus et j'eus de plus en plus de plaisir mais quand il arriva pour me l'enlever, je me séparai rapidement de lui et le remis. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et rapidement, je revins poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Moi : Tu peux toucher si tu veux, mais ne me l'enlèves pas...

Il hocha la tête et il remit ses mains à l'intérieur de mon chandail. Je reposai mes lèvres contre les siennes et je commençai à gémir quand il commença à passer ses ongles dans mon dos. Il sépara ses lèvres de miennes et il commença à les descendre sur mon cou. Je poussai un grognement quand je le sentis laissé un suçon, ce qui me fit rire.

Josh : Ma revanche...

Je ris et rapidement, sans que je m'en attende, il me poussa sur le côté et rapidement, il vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je le regardai en souriant et il vint m'embrasser. Il remonta mon chandail le plus haut qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant me l'enlever. Après quelque temps, il descendit ses lèvres sur mon ventre et il commença à l'embrasser. Je poussai des gémissements et mis rapidement ma main dans ses cheveux. À chaque fois qu'il me donnait un coup de langue, je tirai sur ses cheveux pour me retenir.

Moi : Nous devrions...  
Je fus couper dans ma phrase par un petit cri parce qu'il venait d'embrasser la bosse qui c'était formé dans mon boxer.  
Moi : Arrêter...  
Il rit et il remonta embrasser mes lèvres.  
Josh : Mais pourquoi? Ça serait dommage de te laisser dans cet état...  
Il commença à me caresser et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement.  
Moi : On... hum... on a de...  
Il mit encore plus de pression et d'autres gémissements sortirent de ma bouche.  
Josh : Ouais, on a quoi?  
Moi : On... oh putain!

Il sourit et il détacha la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il me l'enleva rapidement et il commença à me caresser à travers seulement mon boxer.

Josh : Continue ta phrase.  
Je poussai un gémissement.  
Moi : Rien...

Il sourit et doucement, il entra sa main à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Je poussai un petit cri et mis rapidement un oreiller sur ma tête pour camoufler mes cris. J'entendis Josh rire et il m'enleva mon boxer. Il se baissa encore plus sur mon corps et il commença à embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je poussai des gémissements sans pouvoir me retenir et je commençais à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Il prit ma verge dans sa main et il commença à faire des vas et viens sans pour autant arrêter d'embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la mit dans sa bouche et je poussai un cri. J'haletais à chaque coup de langue. J'étais en extase. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer. J'essayai d'éloigner Josh pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bientôt venir, mais il ne s'enleva pas et je fus obliger de venir dans sa bouche. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et je détournai le regard quand il l'avala. Ensuite, il revint vers ma tête et il m'embrassa. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je venais dans sa bouche, il était obligé de venir m'embrasser après? Il voulait absolument que je me goûte?

Après m'avoir embrassé, il se sépara de moi et il alla dans la salle de bain. Je me levai et je mis mon boxer. Je regardai l'heure et je vis que nous allions arriver en retard à l'école. Je poussai un grognement et remis mon pantalon. Quand j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler, je décidai de sortir de la chambre et d'aller dans sa cuisine. Je me pris quelque chose à manger sans lui demander avant et je m'assis à la table. Après quelque temps, j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et je me tournai vers celle-ci en croyant voir Josh, mais je devins rouge tomate en voyant sa mère. Oh mon Dieu...

Elle me fit un sourire et elle alla se prendre quelque chose à manger. Ensuite, il vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Pourquoi Josh avait continué s'il savait que sa mère était là? Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas arrêté? Putain il était vraiment con!

Nous restâmes dans le silence à se regarder pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce que Josh entre dans la cuisine.

Josh : Salut maman.  
Mère : Salut mon bébé.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant le comportement de Josh. Non mais ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il agir comme ça tandis que sa mère venait de nous entendre en train de le faire? Je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

Il se prit quelque chose à manger et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Josh : Si tu veux aller te doucher, vas-y. Ensuite, on va aller à l'école.

J'hochai la tête, fis un sourire à sa mère et je sortis rapidement de la cuisine. J'allai dans la chambre de Josh et je cherchai un chandail à lui emprunter. Quand je l'eus trouvé, j'allai dans la salle de bain et barrai la porte. Je partis la douche et me déshabillai. Je gémis en voyant mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas enlever mes pansements. Où j'allais les mettre si je les enlevais? Je ne pouvais pas jeter ça à la poubelle pour qu'ensuite, Josh les voit et me demande qu'est-ce c'est.

Je poussai un grognement et me rhabillai. Je laissai l'eau couler et je mouillai mes cheveux pour faire croire que je m'étais lavé.

Après quelque temps à ne rien faire dans la salle de bain, j'éteignis l'eau de la douche et fis comme si j'étais en train de m'habiller. Après quelques minutes, je sortis enfin de la salle de bain. Je n'eus pas vraiment de réaction quand je vis Josh. Je n'en revenais toujours pas que sa mère nous ait entendu.

Il me fit un sourire quand il me vit et il s'approcha de moi. Quand il arriva pour m'embrasser, je me séparai de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et je le regardai dans les yeux.

Moi : Tu ne trouves pas ça con d'avoir fait euh... d'avoir fait ça pendant que ta mère était là!?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Elle t'en a parlé?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Bien sûr que non.  
Josh : Alors c'est correct.  
Je ne comprenais absolument rien.  
Moi : Correct!? Correct!? C'est correct!?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Ouais. Elle sait tout ce qu'elle a à savoir.  
Moi : Mais putain Josh, elle nous a entendus.  
Josh : Et puis?  
Non mais il était vraiment con.  
Moi : Mais tu n'es pas supposé être aussi calme. Les parents ne sont jamais supposés entendre leurs enfants faire ce qu'on a fait.  
Il rit.  
Josh : Ma mère est cool Harry. Elle ne va rien nous demander.  
Moi : Mais c'est moi qui suis gêné maintenant. Tu aurais pu me le dire qu'elle était là.  
Josh : Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire.  
Je ris.  
Moi : C'est normal. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que ta mère m'entende gémir à cause que son fils me procure du plaisir.  
Il sourit.  
Josh : Oh... je te procure du plaisir?  
Moi : Non mais t'es con ce matin. C'est quoi ton problème? Je te parle de quelque chose de très sérieux pour moi.  
Josh : Mais elle ne va jamais rien dire de toute façon. Elle va l'avoir oublié. En tout cas, elle va faire comme si elle l'avait oublié.

Je trouvais ça vraiment dégueu. C'était quoi cette relation étrange qu'il avait avec sa mère? Non mais ça n'allait pas bien dans leurs têtes. Comment une mère pouvait accepter que son fils fasse l'amour avec un autre garçon dans sa maison pendant qu'elle était à la maison et qu'elle les entendait? C'était un manque de respect venant de notre part, mais on dirait bien que Josh était habitué à ce que ça se passe de cette manière. Non mais sérieusement, si je ferais ça à ma mère, elle viendrait nous voir pendant que nous le faisons et elle me ferait la morale jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il y avait des choses qui clochaient dans le comportement de Josh. Je l'aimais bien, mais si je découvrais des choses encore plus bizarres, je ne pense pas que j'allais encore rester très longtemps avec lui. J'allais lui laisser une chance pour cette fois, mais si ça allait trop loin un jour, je le quitterais sans n'avoir aucun regret.

Nous ne reparlâmes pas de ça et nous prîmes nos choses et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école. Je n'en revenais toujours pas du comportement qu'il avait avec sa mère. Sa mère était elle aussi très étrange.

En tout cas, il fallait que j'arrête de penser comme ça. Il fallait que j'oublie cet incident.

Quand nous rentrâmes dans l'école, personne n'était présent parce que les cours étaient déjà commencer et nous étions en retard. Donc, nous allâmes doucement à nos cours respectifs. Ça ne servait à rien de se dépêcher. Nous étions déjà en retard, donc ça ne dérangeait absolument rien que nous le soyons quelques minutes de plus.

Quand j'entrai dans ma classe, tout le monde me regarda et je fis un gros sourire. Le prof était très fâché que je sois autant en retard, mais je n'avais pas d'excuse. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'étais en retard parce que je m'étais amusé avec mon copain ce matin.

En tout cas, j'allai m'asseoir à ma place et le prof recommença à parler sans que j'écoute...


	13. Harry

La cloche pour dire que le cours était terminé venait de sonner donc, je me levai et je sortis de la classe. Je n'avais pas du tout écouté pendant le cours. Je pensais juste au fait que Josh m'avait fait ça ce matin et que sa mère nous avait entendus. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça, mais j'en étais incapable.  
En tout cas, rapidement, je partis vers le coin fumeur et quand j'entrai, tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Ils me firent tous un sourire et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de Niall.

Niall : Salut Harry...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Salut...  
Niall : Dis, tu t'es bien amusé avec ton ami hier soir?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi dis-tu cela?  
Liam : Tu sais Harry, si tu n'es pas réellement amoureux de Josh, tu devrais le quitter et ne pas te servir de lui.  
Je fronçai les sourcils encore plus les sourcils.  
Moi : Mais de quoi vous parlez?  
Zayn : Tu devrais le quitter maintenant pour qu'il ne s'attache pas trop à toi.  
Je ne comprenais absolument pas de quoi ils me parlaient.  
Moi : Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous êtes en train de me parler?  
Niall : Premièrement, tu as le même pantalon qu'hier et...  
Liam : Et tu as un suçon dans le cou...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Après avoir vu mon ami, je suis allé chez Josh parce qu'on avait des choses à régler et j'ai dormi chez lui. Je n'ai rien fait avec mon ami. C'est Josh qui m'a fait un suçon. Vous pouvez même lui demander si vous voulez.  
Zayn : Non Harry, pas besoin, nous te croyons.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez cru que j'avais trompé Josh.  
Ils rirent.  
Niall : Comprends-nous, tu n'étais pas supposé voir Josh hier soir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ouais d'accord, mais vous auriez dû me le demander à la place de me dire de quitter Josh.  
Ils sourirent.  
Liam : Ouais, ça l'aurait peut-être été une meilleure idée.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ouais et pas juste un peu.  
Ils rirent.  
Niall : Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec ton mec?  
Je commençai à rougir.  
Moi : Nous avons parlé.  
Niall : De quoi?  
Je ris et me tournai vers Niall.  
Moi : Tu es trop curieux Niall.  
Ils partirent tous à rire et je baissai la tête.  
Zayn : On va tous dans un bar ce soir, tu veux venir avec nous?  
Moi : Ouais, ça ne me dérange pas.  
Liam : Et tu peux inviter Josh si tu veux.  
Je ris.  
Moi : De toute façon, j'étais supposé aller coucher chez lui ce soir.  
Ils rirent.  
Zayn : Dis, tu dois être fatigué à force de le faire à presque tous les jours...  
Je fis des gros yeux.  
Moi : Mais arrête, je ne le fais pas à chaque jour. J'ai seulement dormi deux fois chez lui cette semaine...  
Zayn sourit.  
Zayn : Et les deux fois vous l'avez fait?  
Je rougis et baissai la tête, ce qui les fit encore plus rire.  
Moi : D'accord, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! Ce n'est pas gentil!  
Ils rirent encore plus et quelques secondes plus tard, Josh entra dans la pièce. Je lui fis un sourire et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Josh : Je peux savoir pourquoi ils rigolent autant?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Non, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles savoir.  
Josh : Pourquoi?  
Je secouai la tête en même temps de sourire.  
Moi : Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Josh : D'accord... si tu le dis.  
Je lui fis un sourire et les gars avaient enfin arrêtés de rire.  
Josh : Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir dîner avec toi ce midi. J'ai une pratique de basket.  
Je ris.  
Josh : Arrête de penser à ça. Je vais avoir l'air d'un con à cause de ça et ils vont tous me regarder.  
Je ris et les autres froncèrent les sourcils.  
Niall : On peut savoir de quoi il parle?  
Je ris et je me tournai vers Josh.  
Moi : Il parle de ça.

J'approchai ma main du collet de son chandail et je le descendis, laissant voir le suçon que je lui avais fait. Ils partirent tous à rire quand ils virent la marque. Josh poussa un grognement et il enleva ma main.

Josh : Je vais avoir l'air d'un con.  
Harry : Tu n'auras pas juste l'air...

Tout le monde partit à rire et Josh me regarda avec un regard noir. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche sonna. Nous poussâmes tous un grognement et nous nous levâmes pour aller à nos cours. J'allais à mon cours de math donc, il fallait que je sois un élève modèle parce que je ne voulais pas encore me faire renvoyer de mon cours.

Quand j'entrai dans la classe, le prof me regarda avec un regard noir. Je lui fis un petit sourire et j'allai m'asseoir à ma place. Étrangement, j'étais en avance pour mon cours et tout le monde parlait autour de moi sauf moi. Je sortis donc mon cahier et je commençai à dessiner à l'intérieur.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la voix d'une fille me parler. Je remontai ma tête et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que c'était la fille à cause de qui que j'étais allé dans le bureau du directeur qui me parlait.

Fille : Ça va Harry?  
Moi : Pourquoi me parles-tu?  
Elle rit.  
Fille : Tu sais Harry, si tu voulais attirer mon attention, t'aurais juste pu venir me voir. Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre des moyens pas très subtils pour le faire.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement?  
Fille : Eh bien j'ai bien vu que tu recherchais mon attention.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu rêves en couleur ma pauvre.  
Elle rit.  
Fille : Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je suis gay meuf. J'ai un copain.  
Fille : Pourtant j'ai bien vu que tu m'accordais beaucoup d'attention.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Est-ce que tu as un pénis?  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
Fille : Non...  
Moi en lui faisant un gros sourire : Alors je ne suis pas intéressé par toi.  
J'entendis Niall partir à rire à côté de moi et la fille se retourna rapidement. Je ris et je me tournai vers Niall.  
Niall : Ça l'aurait vraiment été drôle si elle aurait répondu oui.  
Je ris en secouant la tête.  
Moi : J'aurais eu peur si elle avait répondu oui.

Il rit et moi aussi. Quelque temps plus tard, la cloche sonna et le cours commença. Je ne suivis pas vraiment le cours, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel de ce qu'il fallait que je comprenne.

En tout cas, quand la cloche sonna, je sortis avec Niall du cours et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria pour nous prendre quelque chose à manger. Ensuite, nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table avec Liam et Zayn.

Pendant quelque temps, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

Niall : Vous savez quoi les mecs?  
Liam : Non quoi?  
Niall rit et me regarda.  
Niall : Haz c'est fait draguer par une fille.  
Je ris et ils froncèrent les sourcils.  
Zayn : Elle ne savait pas que tu étais gay?  
Je ris et Niall aussi.  
Moi : Bien sûr qu'elle le savait...  
Ils froncèrent les sourcils.  
Liam : Expliques-nous du début.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Avant-hier, je me suis fait renvoyer de mon cours de math parce que je lançais des papiers dans les cheveux d'une fille...  
Liam : Harry!  
Moi : Arrête Liam, ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
Liam : C'est quoi ta conséquence?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Liam : Répond-moi.  
Moi : Je n'en ai pas... Il me laisse une dernière chance...

Liam secoua la tête en même temps de me regarder. Je savais que je le décevais. Je lui avais promis que je n'allais plus me faire renvoyer de ce cours mais je n'avais pas fait exprès. C'était à cause de la fille. Et aussi, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais une conséquence. Il m'aurait demandé qu'est-ce que c'était et je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était avoir des cours de rattrapage avec monsieur Tomlinson. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je le voyais après les cours. Que ça soit chez moi, chez lui, ou encore à la bibliothèque de l'école. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'entretenais une relation avec mon professeur de français.

Zayn : D'accord, mais continue ton histoire Harold.  
Moi : Ah oui, désolé. Euh... donc c'est ça, j'ai été renvoyé de mon cours. Et aujourd'hui, la fille a décidé de me parler avant que le cours commence.  
Zayn : D'accord et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?  
Niall : Attends Zayn.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Elle a commencé à dire que je m'intéressais à elle. Que je voulais attirer son attention et tout ça quoi.  
Ils sourirent.  
Zayn : D'accord...  
Niall : Je veux dire la suite Haz.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Alors dis-la.  
Niall sourit.  
Niall : Elle commençait vraiment à lui tomber sur les nerfs donc Harry lui a demandé mot pour mot «Est-ce que tu as un pénis?».  
Ils firent tous des gros yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, ils partirent à rire.  
Zayn : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Elle a répondu non. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle m'ait répondu d'autre?  
Zayn rit.  
Zayn : Je ne sais pas.  
Je ris encore.  
Liam : D'accord, c'est très drôle mais Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es encore fait renvoyer de ton cours de math.  
Moi : Mais je suis désolé Liam. Je... je sais que c'était con mais...  
Il me regarda sévèrement dans les yeux, ce qui me fit baisser la tête.  
Liam : Tu sais que tu es vraiment con?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Moi : Oui je le sais.  
Liam : Je ne te comprends pas. Tu... tu te fais renvoyer de tes cours tandis que tu ne devrais pas te le permettre.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi je ne devrais pas me le permettre?  
Liam : Tu as vu les notes que tu as Harry?  
Moi : Je passe dans toutes les matières...  
Liam : Sauf le français...  
Moi : Oui, je le sais ça.  
Liam : Tu devrais mettre tes différences avec monsieur Tomlinson de côté et lui demander des cours particuliers.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir à l'extérieur des cours.  
Liam : Au pire, tu lui demandes pour qu'il t'aide le midi. Josh a du basket le vendredi midi, tu pourrais demander à monsieur Tomlinson si vous pourriez vous voir le vendredi midi.  
Moi : Je n'ai aucunement envie de le voir le vendredi midi.  
Liam : Alors je vais venir avec toi.  
Je grognai.  
Moi : Je vais être capable de remonter mes notes seul Liam. Je te le jure.  
Il plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Liam : La dernière fois que tu m'as fait une promesse, tu ne l'as pas respectée...  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Mais ça va être différent cette fois...  
Il rit.  
Liam : Je ne te crois pas.  
Moi : Mais...  
Rapidement, il se leva et je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant faire.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Liam : On va le voir.  
Moi : Non.

Rapidement, il attrapa ma main et il me fit me lever. Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la sortie de la cafétéria et je le laissai faire. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Nous allâmes porter nos choses dans nos cassiers et ensuite, nous partîmes vers la classe de monsieur Tomlinson.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, Liam cogna et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Louis fronça les sourcils en nous voyant et Liam lui fit un sourire.

Louis : Je peux vous aider?  
Liam : Oui.  
Louis : D'accord... Entrez...

Liam sourit et il nous fit entrer dans la classe. Louis referma la porte et il alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Liam me tira jusqu'à son bureau et nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques secondes. Je ne voulais pas regarder Louis, donc, je gardais la tête baissée.

Louis : En quoi puis-je vous aider?  
Liam : En fait, c'est surtout Harry qui aurait besoin de vous...  
Je tirai sur le bras de Liam.  
Moi : Non...  
Louis : D'accord et comment pourrais-je l'aider?  
Liam : Il voudrait remonter ses résultats en français.  
Louis haussa les sourcils et je me cachai derrière Liam.  
Louis : Il est sérieux?  
Liam : Oui.  
Louis : Je peux te parler en privé Harry s'il te plaît?  
Liam me fit un sourire et il se sépara de moi.  
Liam : On se voit tantôt.  
Moi : Mais...  
Il me fit un sourire et il sortit de la classe. Je poussai un grognement et je me tournai doucement vers Louis.  
Moi : Avant que vous ne rajoutiez quoi que ce soit, c'est Liam qui m'a dit de venir vous voir. Moi je ne voulais pas.  
Louis : Et pourquoi?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous demanderais des cours particuliers le midi tandis que j'en ai déjà le soir. Je ne veux pas avoir des cent pourcent en français, je veux seulement pouvoir passer.  
Louis : D'accord...  
Moi : Ne le prenez pas personnel, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire de mes midis que de venir faire du français avec vous.  
Louis : Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive?  
Moi : Parce que je ne veux pas de cours particuliers avec vous et qu'il faut que je vous convins que vous ne pouvez pas m'en donner.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Alors tu as juste à dire à Liam que tu ne veux pas de cours particuliers.  
Moi : Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça parce que lui il veut que j'en aille.  
Louis : Pourquoi veut-il que tu en ailles?  
Moi : Parce qu'il veut que je passe mon année et aussi parce que j'ai été renvoyé de mon cours de math et je lui avais promis que ça n'allait plus se reproduire.  
Louis : Et en quoi le français à rapport là-dedans?  
Moi : C'est la seule matière que je ne passe pas.  
Louis : D'accord...  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne veux pas de cours alors je vais seulement dire à Liam que c'est moi qui ne voulais pas.  
Louis : D'accord.  
Je lui fis un sourire et je partis vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, je me retournai vers lui.  
Moi : Merci pour... pour hier soir...  
Il sourit.  
Louis : De rien Harry...  
Je lui fis un dernier sourire et je sortis de la classe. Ensuite, je repartis vers la cafétéria et je m'assis à côté de Liam. Il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
Liam : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
Moi : Je ne veux pas de l'aide de monsieur Tomlinson.  
Il me regarda avec des gros yeux.  
Moi : Je te jure Liam que je vais me forcer maintenant et que je vais avoir de meilleurs résultats.  
Il soupira.  
Liam : D'accord Harry, mais si tu ne t'améliores pas bientôt, je vais t'obliger à aller le voir.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Il rit et nous commençâmes à parler d'autre chose...


	14. Harry

Nous avions maintenant terminés de manger mais nous restions dans la cafétéria parce que nous ne savions pas où aller d'autre. Nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi.  
Après quelque temps, je sursautai quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes yeux. Je ris en sentant l'odeur de Josh.

Josh : Devienne qui c'est?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Un pédophile?  
Tout le monde partit à rire.  
Josh : Comment t'as fait pour deviner?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas...  
Il rit et il enleva ses mains de sur mes yeux. Je lui fis un sourire et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Moi : Ça c'est bien passé?  
Il rit.  
Josh : Tout le monde a voulu savoir pourquoi j'avais un suçon dans le cou.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Et qu'est-ce que tu leurs as répondu?  
Josh : Que j'avais passé du bon temps avec mon mec...

Je souris et je mis mes mains dans son cou. J'approchai doucement son visage du mien et quelques secondes plus tard, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je le sentis sourire et il me rendit mon baiser.

Niall : Je trouve que nous faisons pitié à être tous célibataire...  
Je souris contre les lèvres de Josh et quelques secondes plus tard, je me séparai de lui.  
Moi : Ne sois pas jaloux Niall. Toi aussi, un jour, tu vas rencontrer une personne que tu vas aimer de tout ton cœur...

Étrangement, quand j'eus dit cela, une image de Louis apparut dans mon esprit. Je fronçai les sourcils et je vis que Josh avait tourné sa tête vers moi et qu'il me regardait avec un gros sourire. Je lui fis moi aussi un sourire et quelques secondes plus tard, je tournai ma tête pour ne plus le voir. Il y eut un petit moment de silence jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. On poussa tous un grognement et nous nous levâmes. Josh me prit la main quand nous sortîmes de la cafétéria et il me suivit jusqu'à mon casier. Une fois arrivée-là, il me poussa contre mon casier. Je poussais un petit cri et il vint se coller contre moi. Il mit rapidement ses mains sur mes joues et il m'embrassa. Je fronçai les sourcils et je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour le séparer de moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sépara de moi et il me regarda avec un gros sourire.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
Il sourit encore plus en essayant de paraitre séduisant. Il pencha sa tête vers mon oreille.  
Josh : J'ai aimé que tu dises que j'étais la personne que tu aimais de tout ton cœur...

Je fronçai les sourcils et il commença à embrasser mon cou. Je n'avais jamais dit que c'était lui la personne que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. J'avais simplement dit à Niall qu'il allait finir par trouver cette personne. Je n'avais jamais dit que moi je l'avais trouvé. De toute façon, je ne croyais pas vraiment l'avoir trouvé. D'accord, je m'amusais bien avec Josh, mais je ne le considérais pas comme mon âme-sœur. Je ne me voyais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. De toute façon, je ne serais jamais capable. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de passer ma vie entière avec seulement une personne. Je crois que je serais assez rapidement exaspéré par cette personne.

En tout cas, après quelque temps, je finis par séparer Josh de moi et il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Josh : Tu n'aimes pas ça?  
Moi : Non... Ce n'est pas ça...  
Je lui fis un petit sourire et j'ouvris mon casier pour prendre mes choses.  
Josh : Tu peux me le dire si tu n'aimes pas ça...  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
Josh : Alors c'est quoi le problème?  
Je soupirai et me tournai vers lui.  
Moi : Le problème Josh, c'est seulement que nous sommes dans une école et que tout le monde nous regarde quand nous nous embrassons.  
Josh : Et je peux savoir c'est quoi exactement le problème dans le fait que tout le monde nous regarde en train de nous embrasser?  
Moi : Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas que tout le monde nous voit. Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer des homophobes à cause des démonstrations publiques d'affection. D'accord, nous sommes en couple, mais nous ne sommes pas toujours obligé d'être en train de nous embrasser pour le montrer.  
Josh : Alors tu veux que j'arrête de t'embrasser?  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais dit ça Josh, je crois seulement que nous devrions nous embrasser quand la situation est propice. Qu'on devrait attendre le bon moment pour le faire et ne pas le faire n'importe quand.  
Josh : Pourtant tu venais juste de dire que j'étais la personne que tu aimais de tout ton cœur. Je crois que c'est une bonne raison pour t'embrasser. À ce que je sache, c'était une situation propice.  
Moi : Oui, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais je crois seulement que tu en as trop fait. On aurait dit que tu allais me violer devant tout le monde.  
Josh : Je ne t'aurais jamais violé devant tout le monde...  
Moi : Josh, c'est seulement une façon de parler. Je sais que tu n'allais pas le faire, mais c'est seulement l'impression que j'ai eu.  
Josh : Alors je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux et de te le démontrer?  
Moi : Josh, je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème en ce moment...  
Josh : Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon mec quand j'en ai envie.  
Moi : Je suis gêné de faire ça devant tout le monde...  
Il poussa un grognement.  
Josh : Putain Harry, je croyais que tu étais une personne déniaisé! Je pensais que je pourrais m'amuser avec toi!  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Alors je suis seulement un jeu!? C'est ça que tu veux dire!? Que tu te sers seulement de moi pour avoir du plaisir et du sexe et qu'ensuite, je débarrasse le plancher pour faire de la place au suivant!? C'est ça que tu veux me dire!?  
Josh : Bien sûr que non!  
Moi : Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre Josh!  
Josh : Alors tu ne comprends rien!  
Moi : Et toi, tu te crois peut-être mieux!? Tu ne peux même pas comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu me baises en plein couloir! Je ne crois pas qu'il faut être quelqu'un de très évolué mentalement pour comprendre ça!  
Josh : C'était la première fois que je te faisais ça! Désolé d'être content d'être l'homme de ta vie!  
Moi : Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas Josh, c'est que tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie! Tu n'es pas la personne que j'aime le plus au monde! Tu n'es rien pour moi! Tu es une distraction! Un putain de divertissement!  
Josh : Et ensuite c'est toi qui viens me dire que je me sers de toi! Bravo! Sérieusement!  
Moi : Putain, je te dis seulement la vérité!  
Josh : Et tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir!? Tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais me blesser!?  
Moi : Et toi, tu crois que tu ne me blesses pas peut-être!?  
Josh : Je ne vois en quoi je pourrais t'avoir blessé! À ce que je sache, c'est moi qui suis un putain de divertissement!

Rapidement, il me plaqua contre les casiers et il partit en courant. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol et je commençai à pleurer. Putain que j'étais con. Pourquoi je lui avais dit tout ça? Je n'avais pas de raison de lui dire tout ça maintenant. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas gentil de ma part de me servir de lui comme je le faisais. D'accord, ça me permettait de me distraire, mais ce n'était pas très gentil pour lui.

Doucement, je me levai et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes des hommes. J'entrai à l'intérieur et je m'enfermai dans une cabine. Ça me rappela automatiquement le jour où Louis était arrivé. Le jour où je lui avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Le jour où j'avais ouvert mon cœur. Le jour où toute ma vie avait basculé sans que je ne le veuille. Je recommençai à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter...

*******

J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis la cloche sonner. Je regardai où j'étais et je fus surpris de me trouver dans les toilettes des hommes. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là?

Doucement, je me levai et je sortis de la cabine. Je me regardai quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de sortir des toilettes des hommes. Je vis des personnes me regarder avec incompréhension, mais je ne leurs portai pas d'attention. Je me dirigeai comme un robot vers le coin fumeur. Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur, je soupirai en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore là. Je m'assis et j'attendis qu'ils arrivent...

Quelque temps plus tard, j'entendis des pas d'approcher et je relevai doucement la tête. Liam entra le premier et son visage se décomposa quand il me vit. Je lui fis un petit sourire et rapidement, il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Ensuite, ce fut à Niall d'entrer dans la pièce et il eut la même réaction que Liam. Il vint rapidement me prendre dans ses bras en même temps de Liam. Quand Zayn arriva, il fronça d'abord les sourcils en nous voyant et quand il croisa mon regard, je vis de la colère monter en lui.

Zayn : Qui t'a fait pleurer!?  
Moi : Ne t'énerve pas Zayn...  
Zayn : Je vais le détruire! Qui t'a fait du mal!?  
Moi : Arrête Zayn. Tu ne vas faire du mal à personne.  
Zayn : Je te jure Harry, la personne va le regretter! On ne s'en prend pas à mes amis sans avoir de conséquence par la suite!  
Moi : Calme-toi. C'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive...  
Niall et Liam se décolèrent un tout petit peu de moi et ils me regardèrent.  
Liam : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Vous voulez toujours aller dans un bar ce soir?  
Liam : Nous ne sommes pas obligé tu sais Harry. Nous pouvons passer du temps avec toi chez toi si t'en as envie...  
Moi : Non, justement, je veux que nous sortions. Ça va me changer les idées.  
Niall : Explique-nous qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie les garçons...  
Zayn : C'est Josh c'est ça!? Je vais le tuer si c'est lui!  
Moi : Zayn arrête.  
Zayn : Personne n'a le droit de te faire pleurer! Personne!  
Je souris.  
Moi : T'es mignon Zayn.  
Il sourit.  
Zayn : Harry, je veux seulement que la personne qui te fait souffrir, souffre à son tour...  
Moi : Pas besoin Zayn. C'est de ma faute si je ne suis plus avec Josh.  
Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils.  
Niall : Tu as rompu avec lui?  
Je secouai doucement la tête.  
Moi : Les mecs, je vous promets de tout vous raconter un jour, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je voudrais plutôt me changer les idées.  
Liam : Donc c'est vraiment terminé avec Josh?  
Moi : Je... je ne sais pas vraiment...  
Liam : D'accord.  
Je leurs fis un petit sourire.  
Moi : Allez, ne soyons pas triste. Nous allons passer une superbe soirée. On va s'amuser et nous allons pouvoir oublier nos problèmes pendant quelques instants.  
Liam : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Harry?  
Moi : Oui...  
Je leurs fis un sourire et en même temps la cloche sonna.  
Moi : Je vais bien les garçons...

Ils me firent tous un petit sourire et nous nous levâmes. J'allai vers mon casier et je pris mes choses de français. Ensuite, je partis vers la classe. Quand j'entrai, Louis tourna automatiquement son regard vers moi et il fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et je le regardai étrangement, surpris de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche sonna et j'étais toujours en face de Louis.

Louis : Il faut que nous parlions...  
J'hochai doucement la tête et Louis se retourna vers la classe.  
Louis : Commencez les exercices dans le cahier. Je reviens dans quelques instants.  
Il se retourna rapidement vers moi et il me fit sortir de la classe. Il me suivit et il referma la porte. Ensuite, il vint se mettre en face de moi et il plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry?  
Moi : Rien...  
Il rit.  
Louis : Ne te fous pas de moi.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas de vos affaires monsieur...  
Il fit des gros yeux.  
Louis : Je veux seulement t'aider...  
Doucement, il approcha sa main de moi et il la posa sur mon bras. Une larme coula sur ma joue quand il me toucha.  
Louis : Dis-moi ce que tu as...  
Moi : Je... je ne veux pas en parler...  
Louis : Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi...  
Moi : Je ne me sens pas prêt à en parler monsieur...  
Il hocha doucement la tête et après quelques secondes, il enleva sa main.  
Louis : Je ne vais quand même pas te forcer à me dire qu'est-ce que tu as...  
Je baissai la tête et il poussa un soupir.  
Louis : Retournons en classe.

J'hochai la tête et nous retournâmes dans la classe. J'allai rapidement m'asseoir à ma place et Louis commença son cours.

Je fus surpris en me rendant compte que je l'écoutais. J'écoutais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était très étrange. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Pourquoi je lui portais de l'attention maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Josh...?


	15. Harry

La cloche pour dire que l'école était terminée venait de sonner donc, tout le monde se leva et ils sortirent tous de la classe. Je rangeai tranquillement mes choses dans mon sac en prenant le plus de temps possible pour pouvoir parler avec Louis seul.  
Je sursautai quand Niall vint me voir.

Niall : C'est toujours correcte pour ce soir?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Niall : Tu viens?  
Moi : Je ne sais pas si je vais prendre l'autobus. Je vais peut-être marcher.  
Niall : Tu veux que je marche avec toi?  
Moi : Non Niall, mais merci de ta proposition. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et faire le point sur tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment.  
Niall : Tu sais que si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là pour t'écouter?  
J'hochai la tête et lui fis un sourire.  
Moi : Je te le jure que tu vas être le premier avec les garçons à qui je vais me confier si j'ai un problème...  
Il me sourit et il me prit dans ses bras.  
Niall : On se reparle tantôt pour les détails.  
Moi : Parfait.

Il me lâcha, me fit un sourire et il sortit de la classe. Je pris mes choses sur mon bureau et ensuite, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Louis. Il releva doucement la tête vers moi quand je fus devant lui.

Louis : Tu veux me parler Harry?  
J'hochai doucement la tête.  
Moi : Je... en fait c'était pour...  
Louis : Tu veux que nous en parlions à quelque part d'autre?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Moi : Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.  
Il sourit.  
Louis : Bien sûr que non Harry. On se rejoint à l'entrée. Il faut que je passe prendre des copies d'examens à la salle des professeurs.  
Moi : C'est parfait.

Je lui fis un sourire et je sortis de la classe. Je me dirigeai vers ma casse. Je pris les choses que j'avais besoin pour la fin de semaine et ensuite, je sortis de l'école et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de le voir arriver. Je souris automatiquement et j'attendis qu'il me rejoigne. Quand il fut à côté de moi, nous commençâmes à marcher vers chez moi.

Nous marchâmes pendant quelque temps sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais désiré lui parler à la fin du cours.

Louis : Tu désirais me parler?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Louis : Et de quoi?  
Moi : Je... j'ai réussi à suivre pendant votre cours...  
Il haussa les sourcils et je baissai la tête.  
Louis : Tu es sérieux là Harry?  
Je ris et tournai mon regard vers lui.  
Moi : Quoi? Ça semble si improbable que je puisse suivre un de vos cours?  
Il rit.  
Louis : Non, bien sûr que non. C'est seulement que je suis surpris que du jour au lendemain, tu puisses suivre en cours sans avoir vraiment de problème.  
Je ris.  
Moi : En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris, mais j'en ai compris une bonne partie.  
Louis : Tu dois être fier de toi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ouais quand même.  
Il sourit.  
Louis : Je suis fier de toi tu sais Harold...  
Je fronçai les sourcils et rapidement, je me retournai vers lui.  
Moi : Comment m'avez-vous appelé?  
Il baissa la tête.  
Louis : Je suis désolé Harry.  
Moi : Comment savez-vous ce nom-là?  
Louis : C'est le nom qui est inscrit sur ma liste d'élève.  
Je ris nerveusement.  
Moi : Ah...  
Louis : Ça te pose un problème?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : C'est seulement mes proches qui m'appellent comme ça.  
Louis : Oh...  
Moi : Même Josh ne peut pas m'appeler comme ça...  
Louis : Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne vais plus t'appeler comme ça. Je...  
Moi en lui coupant la parole : Non mais ce n'est pas grave. Je... je n'ai pas à vous dire comment m'appeler. C'est vous le professeur ici. Ce n'est pas moi.  
Il sourit.  
Louis : Je ne vais pas t'appeler comme ça si tu n'es pas à l'aise que je te nomme ainsi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous pouvez le faire. De toute façon, je me sens assez proche de vous pour que vous puissiez le faire.  
Louis : Ouais, peut-être bien, mais ça reste quand même que je suis ton professeur et que c'est trop privé faire ça.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Trop privé? Non mais c'est mon nom. Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a de privé là-dedans.  
Il rit.  
Louis : C'est très étrange comme discussion.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous avez complètement raison.  
Nous rîmes tous les deux.  
Louis : Tu veux me parler de d'autre chose?  
Moi : Je... non...  
Louis : Et pourquoi tu avais les yeux rouges quand tu es entré dans ma classe?  
Les larmes remontèrent dans mes yeux mais je les empêchai de sortir.  
Moi : Je... je ne veux pas en parler monsieur.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta de marcher et je fronçai les sourcils. Je remontai ma tête et je ris en voyant que nous étions déjà rendus devant ma maison.

Moi : Une chance que vous savez où j'habite. Sinon on aurait continué de marcher pendant encore un bout.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Tu es sûr que tu ne souhaites pas m'en parler?  
J'hochai la tête.  
Louis : Tu veux que nous nous voyions ce soir?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Je vois déjà mes amis.  
Il sourit.  
Louis : D'accord, c'est correct. De toute façon, tu me l'avais déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas que nous nous voyions la fin de semaine. Ce n'est pas grave.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Mais je suis quand même désolé.  
Il rit.  
Louis : Aller, passe une belle soirée avec tes amis.  
Moi : Merci.  
Louis : À lundi prochain Harry.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Ouais, à lundi.

Il me fit un sourire et il recommença à marcher. Je le regardai sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de partir vers ma maison. J'entrai à l'intérieur et j'allai directement dans ma salle de bain. Rapidement, je refermai la porte derrière fois et j'enlevai mon chandail. J'enlevai aussi rapidement les bandages qu'il m'avait faits et je partis l'eau du bain. J'en avais besoin. Je me retenais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus supporter. Ça me démangeait. J'en avais besoin. C'était vital.

Après quelque temps, j'allai dans la baignoire et je pris le rasoir. Je commençai à m'entailler sans éprouver aucun plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi je n'étais pas capable de me calmer? Pourquoi je me sentais coupable de faire ça?

Rapidement, je lâchai le rasoir et je le remis à sa place initiale. Je plongeai tout mon corps dans l'eau et essayai de réfléchir. Pourquoi je ne ressentais plus de plaisir en faisant ça? Pourquoi maintenant que j'avais la tête sous l'eau, je n'avais pas envie de me noyer comme c'était le cas d'habitude? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec moi?

Je ressortis ma tête de sous l'eau et pris une grande inspiration. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire?

Rapidement, je pris mon cellulaire qui était dans mes poches de pantalon et j'envoyai un message à Louis.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Quand vous vous mutiliez, avez-vous déjà eu un moment où ça ne vous faisait plus rien?»

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'eus ma réponse.

De Louis à Harry  
«Tu n'es pas sérieux là Harry?»

Oh putain que j'étais con. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi j'étais allé lui écrire ça!?

D'Harry à Louis  
«C'était seulement une question pour savoir.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Harry... si ça ne te fait plus rien, c'est peut-être parce que tu n'en as plus besoin.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Ou bien c'est parce que cet endroit a trop été utilisé et qu'il faudrait que je change...»

De Louis à Harry  
«Putain t'es con ou quoi!? Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de ne pas retourner chez toi et de passer ma putain de soirée avec toi pour être sûr que tu ne te mutiles pas.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Vous n'allez pas le faire. De toute façon, je sors ce soir.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Putain que t'es con! Tu touches à tes bras, ça va mal aller pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais si mal que ça. Tu es où en ce moment?»

Je ris.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je suis dans mon bain.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Je t'en supplie Harry, ne touches pas à tes coudes.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je ne vais pas le faire Louis... Je l'ai déjà fait...»

De Louis à Harry  
«C'est une blague?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Ne m'en voulez pas. Je ne vais pas le refaire de toute façon. J'ai un problème.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Et qu'elle est ce problème?»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Ça ne me fait plus de bien.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Alors arrête.»

Je ris.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Comme si je pouvais faire ça aussi facilement. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas arrêter de faire ça du jour au lendemain.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Mais arrête de faire ça. Tu vas finir comme moi sinon.»

D'Harry à Louis  
«J'aimerais bien finir comme vous. Vous êtes heureux. Vous avez un bon emploie. Un copain que vous aimez. Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui cloche avec votre vie.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Ce n'était pas un bon exemple...»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Il faut que je vous quitte. Je sors ce soir alors je vais bien m'amuser et oublier mes problèmes.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Harry...»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Au revoir.»

J'attendis qu'il me réponde, mais il ne le fit même pas. Je poussai un grognement et je sortis de la baignoire. Ce n'était qu'un gros con. J'entourai mon corps dans une serviette et je partis dans ma chambre. Je me mis des vêtements propres et ensuite, j'allai dans la cuisine manger quelque chose.

Quand j'eus terminé de manger, j'allai dans le salon regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que j'aille un appel d'un des gars...

*******

Je sursautai quand je reçus un SMS.

De Niall à Harry  
«Tu es prêt à faire la fête Harold?»

Je ris.

D'Harry à Niall  
«Ai-je déjà pas été prêt?»

De Niall à Harry  
«T'as complètement raison.»

Je ris.

D'Harry à Niall  
«Haha, j'ai toujours raison.»

De Niall à Harry  
«Oh aller, arrête de faire ton vaniteux et viens chez moi.»

D'Harry à Niall  
«D'accord, je suis là dans 5 minutes.»

De Niall à Harry  
«D'accord, à dans 5 minutes mon chou.»

Je souris et je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je montai rapidement en haut et j'allai dans la salle de bain. Je plaçai mes cheveux et m'arrangeai pour être beau et après quelque temps, je fus enfin prêt. J'étais bien habillé. Mes cheveux étaient parfaits. Mon sourire aussi. Je poussai un petit cri quand je pliai mes bras. Ça, c'était moins parfait. J'enlevai rapidement mon chandail et décidai de me mettre des bandages. Je m'en mis rapidement et ensuite, je remis mon chandail. Voilà, là j'étais prêt.

Je laissai un message à ma mère pour lui dire que je voyais mes amis ce soir et ensuite, je sortis de ma maison et je me dirigeai vers celle de Niall. Je reçus un SMS en cours de route. Je l'ouvris.

De Louis à Harry  
«Où sors-tu?»

Je ris.

D'Harry à Louis  
«Je vous l'aurais peut-être dit si vous m'aviez répondu tantôt.»

De Louis à Harry  
«Amuse-toi :)»

D'Harry à Louis  
«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je vais en profiter :)»

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse et je mis mon cellulaire dans ma poche.

Je souris quand je fus enfin devant la maison de Niall. Je cognai à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, une tête blonde vint ouvrir la porte. Il fit un sourire en me voyant.

Niall : Ce n'était pas trop tôt.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne suis pas si en retard que ça.  
Il rit.  
Niall : Tu m'avais dit que tu allais être là dans 5 minutes et ça fait 15 minutes de ça.  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'ai eu un petit imprévu. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.  
Il rit et il me laissa entrer. Je ris en voyant que tout le monde était déjà arriver sauf moi.  
Liam : On pensait que tu n'allais pas venir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde les mecs.  
Ils rirent.  
Zayn : Dommage.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire votre trip à trois.  
Ils rirent tous encore.  
Moi : Je sais ce que vous faites le soir quand je ne peux pas vous voir.  
Ils rirent en secouant la tête.  
Niall : Tu nous as démasqués Haz.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher.  
Ils rirent encore.  
Liam : D'accord, ça suffit les conneries. Il faudrait peut-être y aller si on veut revenir pour 1 heure du matin.  
J'haussai les sourcils.  
Moi : Seulement 1 heure?  
Niall : Arrête, c'est déjà mieux que minuit. Je n'ai pas pu négocier plus tard.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu n'es pas un bon négociateur Niall.  
Niall : Alors tu aurais dû être là pour m'aider.  
Je ris et m'approchai de lui.  
Moi : Tu n'es pas capable de faire quelque chose sans moi Niall. Je te plains.  
Il me fit une grimace et je le pris dans mes bras.  
Moi : Je t'aime, tu le savais ça?  
Il rit.  
Niall : Non.  
Je ris à mon tour.  
Moi : Alors je t'aime.  
Niall : Moi aussi.  
Je souris et après quelques secondes, nous nous séparâmes.  
Liam : Ça suffit les câlins, vous ferez ça plus tard quand vous allez voir bu quelques verres.

Nous rîmes et ensuite, nous sortîmes tous dehors. Niall dit à sa mère qu'on partait et ensuite, nous partîmes vers le bar.

Le bar en question, on n'y était jamais vraiment été. On en avait entendu parler, mais on n'y était jamais été. On disait qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance et qu'on se sentait rapidement à l'aise. C'était ce qu'on allait voir ce soir.

Après quand même un moment, nous étions enfin arrivés au bar. Il faisait noir dehors depuis déjà un moment et on était heureux d'être enfin arrivé. Quand nous entrâmes dans le bar, certaines personnes nous regardèrent étrangement. Ils s'attendaient probablement à ce qu'on n'ait pas l'âge pour venir dans ce bar, mais nous avions tous 18 et c'était l'âge qui fallait avoir pour boire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar et nous commandâmes tous quelques choses à boire. Le serveur me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas où j'avais bien pu le voir et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'en souvenir.

Nous prîmes nos verres et nous partîmes nous asseoir à une table. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de personne. On espérait que ça allait bientôt se remplir. J'avais prévu de m'amuser ce soir et si on restait seulement entre nous, je n'allais pas vraiment pouvoir m'amuser. Je n'allais pas pouvoir danser comme je le faisais avec des mecs qui étaient gays.

Après quelque temps, le bar commença à se remplir et nous avions déjà bu quelques verres. Je commençai à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et il fallait que j'aille danser pour ne pas me retrouver chaos tout de suite. Donc, je dis aux mecs que j'allais danser et ils hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris.

Je me levai et je finis mon verre d'une seule gorgée. Je ris et ensuite, je déposai mon verre et je partis dans la foule...

*******

Wow, je dansais depuis tellement longtemps que j'étais en sueur et que tous les mecs gays de la place voulaient danser avec moi. Je m'amusais comme un fou. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que les autres faisaient mais moi, j'étais bien. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre sauf à l'alcool qui était dans mon corps et les mecs qui étaient collés contre mon corps. Certains étaient plus mignons que d'autres mais je voulais seulement m'amuser avec eux. Je ne faisais absolument rien de mal. Et de toute façon, je pouvais faire quelque chose de mal si je le voulais. Je ne sortais plus avec Josh.

Je poussai un cri quand quelqu'un me tira par le bras. je me tournai rapidement vers la personne et je ris en voyant Niall.

Niall : Il faut que nous partions Harry!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je reste!  
Il soupira.  
Niall : Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici seul!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Un de ses mecs va bien s'occuper de moi!  
Quand je dis cela, un mec super canon vint danser contre moi.  
Moi : Tu vois Niall, je suis entre bonne main!  
Niall secoua la tête.  
Moi : Oh allé, je t'appelle demain matin pour te dire que tout va bien!  
Niall : Tu es mieux de le faire! Sinon, j'appelle la police!  
Moi : Je te jure que je vais le faire!

Il hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, il partit et je me retournai vers le mec super canon. Je me collai contre lui et nous recommençâmes à danser comme des bêtes...


	16. Louis

Je n'avais absolument rien à faire de ma soirée. Je ne pouvais pas voir Harry parce qu'on avait décidé qu'on se verrait seulement pendant la semaine et je ne pouvais rien faire avec Sam parce qu'il travaillait au bar ce soir. J'étais inquiet pour Harry. Il s'était mutilé ce soir et il me l'avait dit sans aucunement être gêné. Je n'aimais pas ça. À cause qu'il m'avait dit ça, je pensais seulement à lui.

Je poussai un grognement et je décidai d'aller pendre une marche dehors. Ça allait me permettre de me vider l'esprit. Donc, je sortis dehors et je commençai à marcher sans avoir du but précis. Je fis cela pendant peut-être une heure, peut-être même deux.

Après quelque temps, je décidai d'aller voir Sam au bar. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Après un moment, j'étais enfin arrivé. Avant d'entrer, je regardai l'heure et je fis des gros yeux en voyant qu'il était 1 heure du matin passé. Je n'avais peut-être pas seulement marché une heure ou deux.  
Quand j'entrai dans le bar, je fus surpris qu'il y ait un gros rassemblement de garçons dans le milieu de la piste de danse. D'habitude il n'y avait jamais ça.

Après quelque temps à les regarder, je décidai de me diriger vers le bar. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et je vis Sam me sourire quand il me vit. Il finit de servir son client et ensuite, il vint vers moi avec un gros sourire sur le visage.

Sam : Salut toi.  
Je souris.  
Moi : Salut.  
Sam : Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir?  
Moi : Pour l'instant je voudrais un baiser...

Il sourit et il regarda autour de nous pour voir s'il y avait des personnes qui nous regardaient. Ensuite, il pencha sa tête vers moi et il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je mis rapidement mes mains sur ses joues et j'approfondis le baiser, ce qui le fit sourire contre mes lèvres.

... : Eh bien...

Je poussai un grognement et quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous séparâmes. On se tourna tous les deux vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était le patron du bar.

Patron : Un revenant.  
Moi : Bonjour...  
Patron : Tu veux récupérer ton emploie?  
Je secouai la tête.  
Moi : Non, je venais seulement rendre visite à Sam.  
Patron : Toujours ensemble?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Pourquoi ne le serions plus?  
Il rit.  
Patron : Tu pourrais trouver bien mieux avec ton beau cul Louis.  
Je le regardai avec un regard noir.  
Patron : Aller, je vous laisse...  
Il me fit un sourire pervers et il s'éloigna de nous. Rapidement, je me retournai vers Sam.  
Moi : S'il te fait des avances de la sorte, je vais le tuer.  
Sam : Calme-toi Lou. Je ne suis pas assez beau pour qu'il m'en fasse de la sorte.  
Moi : Je te jure que s'il te touche, il va le regretter.  
Sam : Oh aller, oublie-le.  
Je ris.  
Moi : D'accord.  
Sam : C'est mieux comme ça.  
Je souris et regardai la pièce.  
Moi : C'est quoi ce regroupement de mecs au milieu de la piste de danse?  
Je me retournai vers lui pour entendre la réponse.  
Sam : Il y a un mec au milieu d'eux qui chauffe tout le monde.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Un seul mec?  
Il rit.  
Sam : Ouais.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Putain, il sait comment s'y prendre.  
Sam : Pourtant il est jeune. En tout cas, il parait jeune.  
Moi : Quel âge?  
Sam : 18 ans maximum.  
J'haussai les sourcils.  
Moi : Putain. Il doit avoir des problèmes chez lui...  
Sam rit.  
Sam : Je ne sais pas, mais je paris qu'il va finir avec un de ses mecs.  
Moi : Il est comment?  
Sam : Quand même grand, cheveux frisés.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : 18 ans tu dis?  
Sam : Ouais, environ. Pourquoi?  
Moi : Dis, son visage ne te disait pas quelque chose?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Sam : Ouais, je pense l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où exactement.  
Moi : Et si je te disais que c'est peut-être mon élève gay, ça te dit quelque chose?  
Il rit avant de se reprendre.  
Sam : Ça se peut.  
Je secouai la tête.  
Moi : Je sais que tu trouves ça drôle gros con.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Désolé. C'est juste une drôle de coïncidence.  
Je soupirai.  
Moi : Tu sais que je ne peux pas le laisser là avec ses mecs...  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
Sam : Tu vas aller t'intégrer avec tous ces mecs en chaleur?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Ouais.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Tu vas te faire démolir.  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'ai une avance. Quand Harry va me voir, il va vouloir danser avec moi.  
Il rit.  
Moi : Il est soul ou pas?  
Sam : Soul.  
Moi : Alors ça va être bien plus facile.  
Il rit encore.  
Moi : Souhaite-moi bonne chance.  
Sam : Bonne chance.

Je lui fis un sourire et je partis vers la foule. Je commençai à me frayer un chemin entre tout le monde et je souris en voyant Harry. Putain, il était en sueur. Il était beau comme un Dieu. D'accord, ça, c'était étrange. Maintenant, il fallait que je sois le prof et il fallait que je le ramène chez lui. Je redevins sérieux et professionnel. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers lui et je le fis se retourner vers moi. Un gros sourire apparut sur son visage quand il me vit. Il vint entourer ses bras autour de mon cou et il se colla contre moi. Je le regardai avec un regard révère.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?  
Il sourit et il commença à frotter son bassin contre le mien.  
Moi : Harry!  
Il sourit.  
Harry : Détend-toi!  
Il se colla encore plus près de moi et il continua de danser contre moi.  
Moi : Viens avec moi!

Rapidement, j'attrapai sa main et nous partîmes vers les toilettes des hommes. Il me fit un gros sourire et il me suivit. On entra dans les toilettes et je refermai la porte. Rapidement, il me plaqua contre le mur et il s'approcha de moi. Il pencha la tête et il commença à embrasser mon cou. Je fis des gros yeux et essayai de le séparer de moi, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

Moi : Harry!

Il rit encore plus et je le sentis me faire un suçon dans le cou. Il était en train de me tripoter les fesses et je voulais qu'il arrête. Il avait bu comme un trou ce soir et ce n'était pas réellement lui. Rapidement, je remontai mes mains vers son visage et je les mis sur ses deux joues. Il arrêta d'embrasser mon cou et il me regarda dans les yeux en même temps de sourire.

Harry : Comme vous voulez...

Il sourit et il commença à reculer dans la pièce en même temps de me tenir les hanches pour que je le suive. Il s'accota sur le mur opposé d'où j'étais et il me fit m'approcher de lui. Quand il arriva pour recommencer à m'embrasser le cou, je tins sa tête fermement entre mes mains et l'obligeai à me regarder.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry!?  
Il rit et il commença à caresser mes hanches avec ses mains.  
Harry : Je m'amuse et je danse!  
Moi : Je suis sérieux Harry!  
Il sourit.  
Harry : Moi aussi monsieur! Vous devriez essayer parfois! Vous auriez moins l'air d'avoir un bâton dans le cul!  
Je fis des gros yeux et il partit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Moi : Je te ramène chez toi!  
Harry : Pas question!  
Moi : Il n'y a pas de discussion possible Harry!  
Son sourire disparut et il me regarda sérieusement.  
Harry : Je ne vais jamais vous suivre! Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi! Si ma mère me voit dans cet état, elle va m'empêcher de sortir pendant le reste de ma vie! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir vous revoir! Et je serais triste à cause de ce fait!  
Je poussai un grognement qui le fit sourire et il recommença à me faire des avances.  
Moi : Alors je t'emmène chez Josh!  
Harry : Non! Je ne l'aime pas! Je ne veux pas aller chez lui!  
Moi : Harry!  
Harry : Je veux aller chez vous! Avec votre divan confortable et votre couverture qui a l'aire très douillette!  
Moi : Non Harry!  
Il me regarda avec un air de défi.  
Harry : Alors je vais aller me prendre un mec avec qui je dansais avant que vous arriviez!  
Je poussai un grognement.  
Moi : D'accord Harry!  
Harry : J'ai une condition.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : C'est toi qui t'es invité chez moi. Il ne devrait pas avoir de condition.  
Il sourit.  
Harry : Mais j'en ai quand même une.  
Moi : Dis-la.  
Il sourit encore plus.  
Harry : Je veux vous embrasser.

Je soupirai et pris rapidement sa main dans la mienne. Nous sortîmes des toilettes des hommes et je me dirigeai vers le bar pour dire à Sam que je partais avec Harry.

Quand j'arrivai au bar, je m'arrêtai devant Sam et Harry vint se mettre derrière moi. Sam regarda étrangement Harry avant de tourner son regard sur moi.

Sam : Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Harry commença à m'embrasser dans le cou et je le repoussai doucement.  
Moi : Je suis désolé Sam. Je ne veux pas le laisser dans cet état.  
Sam : Et je suis supposé bien prendre le fait qu'il est en train de t'embrasser dans le cou en ce moment?  
Moi : Je suis désolé Sam. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici et il n'a nulle part où aller dormir.  
Il fit des gros yeux.  
Sam : Tu ne l'apportes pas à la maison Louis! Je t'avertis tout de suite!  
Moi : Je suis désolé Sam, je ne peux pas le laisser!  
Sam : Va le porter chez lui!  
Moi : Je ne peux pas!  
Sam : Louis!  
Moi : Je suis désolé Sam...  
Harry : Il m'aime plus que toi!

Je fis des gros yeux et j'éloignai Harry du mieux que je pouvais de Sam. Sam était vraiment en colère. Il nous regardait tous les deux avec un regard noir.

Sam : Il couche ce soir à la maison! Ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir!  
J'hochai la tête.  
Moi : D'accord, je te le promets!

Je fis un sourire à Sam et rapidement, je l'embrassai et je partis avec Harry vers l'extérieur. Il se colla contre moi rendu à l'extérieur et nous montâmes dans le taxi que Sam nous avait déjà appelé. Harry vint se coller contre moi dans la voiture et je dis au chauffeur où il fallait qu'il nous apporte.

Harry : Dis Louis, tu crois que je peux faire comme Sam?  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Précise ton idée?  
Il sourit et s'approcha plus près de moi.  
Harry : Est-ce que je pourrais t'embrasser?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Non Harry.  
Son sourire disparut automatiquement.  
Harry : Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si tu aimais réellement Sam...  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Bien sûr que je l'aime réellement.  
Il rit.  
Harry : Alors tu ne m'aurais pas laissé venir chez toi tandis qu'il ne voulait pas...  
Je poussai un grognement.  
Moi : Je ne veux pas que tu es de problème.  
Il rit.  
Harry : Si vous le dites...

Il me fit un sourire et il se colla contre moi. Il mit sa tête sur mon épaule et il ferma les yeux.

Pendant tout le trajet, nous ne parlâmes pas. De toute façon, Harry était très loin d'être en état de parler.

En tout cas, nous étions enfin rendus devant mon immeuble. Je réveillai doucement Harry et il fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

Harry : Où suis-je?  
Je souris.  
Moi : Suis-moi...

Il grogna et il me laissa l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Ensuite, je mis un de ses bras sur mes épaules et nous commençâmes à marcher vers mon appartement.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
Moi : On va dormir...  
Harry : Ensemble?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Non.  
Harry : Pourquoi?  
Je ris encore.  
Moi : Parce que tantôt tu m'as dit que tu voulais dormir sur mon divan.  
Il sourit.  
Harry : Oui... avec votre couverture qui a l'aire vraiment trop douce.

Je ris et quelque temps plus tard, nous entrâmes dans l'appartement. Je l'aidai à enlever ses souliers et ensuite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre.

Moi : Tu veux te changer Harry?  
Il hocha la tête.  
Harry : Je crois que j'ai mal au cœur...  
Moi : Ne vomis pas s'il te plaît Harry...  
Harry : Mais si j'en ai vraiment envie?  
Moi : Vas tout de suite à la salle de bain.

Il me fit un petit sourire et il partit vers la salle de bain. Il referma la porte dans un claquement et quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis vomi et ça me leva le cœur. Mon corps fut parcouru de frisson et quelques secondes plus tard, je pris des vêtements et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je cognai doucement contre la porte et je l'entendis gémir. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Moi : Harry...  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Moi : Ouvre la porte.

Je l'entendis encore une fois gémir et rapidement, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Je fis des gros yeux en voyant qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait enlevé ses bandages et il était en train de se gratter les avant-bras. Rapidement, je me précipitai vers lui et j'attrapai ses deux bras. Rapidement, il remonta son visage vers le mien et j'eus pitié de lui en le voyant en larme.

Harry : Personne ne m'aime...  
Moi : Ne dis pas ça Harry...  
Harry : Josh... il... il m'a quitté...  
Doucement, je le pris dans mes bras et il me serra contre lui.  
Moi : Tout va bien aller...  
Harry : Rien ne va jamais aller... Je suis destiné à mourir seul et sans personne qui tient à moi... Je le sais... Je suis seulement une loque... Je ne sers à rien...  
Doucement, je pris son visage entre mes mains et le fis me regarder dans les yeux.  
Moi : Je tiens à toi moi...  
Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
Harry : Non... Vous avez Sam...  
Je le vis recommencer à gratter ses bras et je les pris encore rapidement.  
Moi : Écoute-moi Harry. Je tiens à toi. Tu ne serais jamais ici si je ne tenais pas à toi. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'aurais jamais proposé de venir chez moi pour étudier. Je n'aurais jamais gardé ton secret. Je serais allé dire que tu te mutiles à l'école pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi à ma place. Je ne prendrais pas de mon temps personnel pour être sûr que tu puisses passer ton année en français. Je ne serais pas ici en ce moment en train de te parler. Je t'aurais probablement laissé dans ce bar avec tous ses hommes. Si tu crois que personne ne tient à toi, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Harry. Ta mère tient à toi. Ta sœur aussi...  
Il releva doucement la tête et il plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Harry : Et... et vous...?  
Je pris quelques secondes avant de répondre à sa question.  
Moi : Oui Harry...

Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui me fit moi aussi sourire. J'enlevai mes mains de sur ses bras et je vins essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.

Moi : Je... je tiens à toi Harry... Je... je veux tellement que tu t'en sortes...  
Il rebaissa la tête.  
Harry : Je... je n'ai pas envie de m'en sortir...  
Moi : Fais-le pour moi...  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
Harry : Je... j'en suis incapable...  
Moi : On peut toujours essayé. Ça ne va rien te coûter...  
Il poussa un grognement, ce qui me fit sourire. J'avais gagné.  
Moi : Viens, on va remettre des bandages...  
Il hocha la tête et je l'aidai à se lever. Il poussa un gémissement et il se colla contre moi.  
Moi : Tu as envie de vomir?  
Il hocha doucement la tête.  
Moi : Tu veux aller dans le salon? Je vais t'apporter un seau au cas où tu aurais envie de vomir.

Il me fit un sourire et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain pour nous diriger vers le salon. Je le fis s'asseoir sur le divan et ensuite, j'allai chercher un seau et les choses pour pouvoir guérir ses coudes. Quelque temps après être parti, je revins et Harry était couché sur le divan. Je souris en le voyant et je m'approchai de lui. Je m'agenouillai sur le sol et je commençai à caresser ses cheveux, qui étaient étonnamment doux. Je ne croyais pas qu'ils étaient aussi doux et soyeux. Après quelque temps, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il me fit un petit sourire en me voyant.

Moi : Assis-toi...

Il poussa un gémissement et je l'aidai à s'asseoir. Je dépliai ses bras et je mis des compresses sur ceux-ci. Il poussa un gémissement quand je les mis et il ferma les yeux.

Moi : Je suis désolé...  
Harry : Ça fait du bien...  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Ne dis pas ça...  
Harry : Même si c'est la vérité?  
Moi : Je ne veux plus que ça soit la vérité...  
Il ne me répondit pas.

Après quelque temps, j'enlevai les compresses et bandai ses bras. Il me regarda pendant tout le temps que je m'occupais de lui.

Quand j'eus terminé, je le regardai dans les yeux.

Moi : Tu veux parler Harry?  
Il secoua la tête.  
Harry : Ça fait trop mal...  
Moi : Ça te ferait peut-être du bien...  
Il secoua encore la tête.  
Moi : Je vais te laisser dormir...  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Harry : Vous allez me laisser seul?  
Moi : Je ne vais pas être loin Harry. Je vais être dans ma chambre.  
Harry : Est-ce... est-ce que vous pouvez m'apporter votre couverture?

J'hochai la tête, me levai et allai dans ma chambre. Je pris la couverture et ensuite, je revins dans le salon. Je souris en voyant qu'Harry s'était couché. Je m'approchai de lui et mis la couverture sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit que je mettais la couverture sur lui.

Harry : Merci monsieur...  
Je lui fis un sourire.  
Moi : Ça me fait plaisir Harry...

Il me fit un petit sourire et ensuite, il ferma les yeux. Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. J'enlevai mes vêtements et me couchai en dessous de mes couvertures avec seulement un boxer. Je n'étais pas pour dormir nu comme je le faisais d'habitude tandis qu'Harry était là.  
Je n'en revenais pas de tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir. On aurait dit que tout c'était passé trop vite. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser tout ce qui s'était produit. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Harry était dans mon salon en train de dormir. Il était chez moi. Je n'étais pas supposé entretenir de relation avec mes élèves, mais je n'étais pas capable de m'éloigner de lui. Il me rappelait trop ce que moi j'étais à son âge. J'étais un peu comme lui, mais lui, il vit très bien son homosexualité, tandis que moi je n'assumais pas du tout. J'avais seulement commencé à m'assumer quand j'avais commencé mes études pour devenir professeur de français. J'avais rencontré Sam là. En fait, je ne l'avais pas rencontré à l'école. J'avais emménagé dans un appartement et mon colocataire était l'ami de Sam. Un soir, mon colocataire, Chad, avait invité Sam à la maison et dès que je l'avais vu, je m'étais senti étrange. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il se passait...

**Flashback**

J'étais assis sur le divan de notre appartement avec Chad. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que j'étais arrivé à l'école et disons que je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec lui. Il était plutôt de nature extravagante, tandis que moi, j'étais plutôt de nature discrète. Je n'aimais pas me faire remarquer par les autres et en étant avec Chad, j'avais ce que je voulais. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et moi je pouvais me fondre dans la masse. Ça faisait mon bonheur.

Je sursautai quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai mon regard vers Chad.

Moi : Je ne savais pas que tu attendais quelqu'un.  
Chad : Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de te le demander pour inviter quelqu'un.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Bien sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, mais tu aurais pu seulement me dire que tu avais invité quelqu'un.  
Chad : Alors j'ai invité quelqu'un...  
Il me fit un sourire et il se leva. Je secouai la tête et je détournai mon regard. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.  
Chad : Salut toi.  
... : Salut.  
Chad : Ça va?  
... : Ouais et toi?  
Chad : Ouais. Entre.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma.  
... : Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà avec quelqu'un...  
Chad : Ouais, c'est mon colocataire.  
... : D'accord...  
Chad : Louis, je te présente Sam, Sam, je te présente Louis.  
Je ne retournai même pas la tête pour le regarder.  
Moi : Salut.  
Sam : A... allo...  
Je ris à cause de son hésitation.  
Chad : T'as un problème Louis?  
Moi : Oui j'ai un problème Chad. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais inviter quelqu'un ce soir. J'en ai marre que tu invites quelqu'un à chaque soir. J'aimerais passer une soirée calme pour une fois...  
Sam : Je peux repartir si je dérange...  
Chad : Mais non Sam, ne fais pas attention à lui. C'est seulement un frustré de la vie ou je ne sais pas quoi.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas moi le frustré de la vie Chad. Ce n'est pas moi qui a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air avec tout le monde, que ça soit avec des filles ou des garçons, pour se sentir important.  
Chad : Putain t'as un problème!  
Moi : Ouais et mon problème c'est toi!  
Chad : Putain t'es chiant!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Profitez bien de votre soirée.

Je me levai rapidement, ne les regardai même pas et je partis dans ma chambre. Je m'installai sur mon lit et je commençai à regarder un film. Chad n'était qu'un con. En fait, je ne l'aimais pas. Il avait un caractère de con et il se croyait plus important que les autres.

Après quelque temps, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de ma chambre et je poussai un soupir. J'allai rapidement en dessous de mes couvertures et fis comme si je dormais. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je souris en réalisant que ce devait être ce Sam. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être Chad parce que si ça l'avait été lui, il aurait ouvert la porte comme une furie et il aurait commencé à me crier dessus.

Sam : Je...  
Je ris en dessous de mes couvertures.  
Sam : Je suis désolé...

Je ris encore plus et après quelques secondes, j'enlevai ma tête d'en dessous de mes couvertures. Je restai complètement figé en le voyant. Oh putain... Il était magnifique. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs. Il était grand. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux parce qu'il avait la tête baissée à cause de la gêne. Je voyais qu'il rougissait et je trouvais ça encore plus mignon.

Sam : Je... je...  
Je ris.  
Moi : C'est moi qui devrais être désolé. C'est moi qui ai été un vrai con avec toi...  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Moi : Je suis désolé.

Il rit et je me levai rapidement de mon lit pour aller me mettre en face de lui. Je pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne et la serrai.

Moi : Je m'appelle Louis...  
Il rit.  
Sam : Et moi Sam...  
Moi : Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sam...  
Sam : Moi de même...  
Je souris et quelques secondes plus tard, je relâchai sa main.  
Sam : Je... on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous...  
Moi : Vous allez où?  
Sam : En fait, on va faire la fête. Je ne sais pas vraiment où nous allons...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Non, allez-y sans moi. Je... je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir.  
Sam : T'en es sûr?  
Je ris.  
Moi : J'aime mieux regarder un film ici... Tranquille...  
Sam : Ouais... moi aussi j'aimerais mieux ça...  
Moi : Alors tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi.  
Je vis ses joues devenir encore plus rouge.  
Sam : Je... je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas particulièrement... Je ne veux pas te forcer à passer du temps avec moi.  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas. C'est seulement que Chad ne m'avait pas dit qu'il invitait quelqu'un ce soir. Ce n'était rien contre toi. C'était contre Chad.  
Sam : Ouais... mais je... j'étais supposé passer ma soirée avec lui...  
Moi : Tu pourrais toujours changer tes plans...  
Il rit nerveusement.  
Sam : Ça dépend...  
Moi : Ça dépend de quoi?  
Sam : Ou plutôt de qui...  
Je souris.  
Moi : Alors ça dépend de qui?  
Sam : De toi...  
Je souris.  
Moi : Et si je t'invitais à rester ici avec moi?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Sam : Je ne sais pas...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Et si je te disais que j'ai envie que tu restes avec moi?  
Il rougit encore plus.  
Sam : Je pourrais peut-être rester...  
Je souris et m'approchai un peu plus près de lui.  
Moi : J'ai envie que tu restes...  
Il rit nerveusement, ce qui me fit sourire.  
Sam : Je...  
Moi : S'il te plaît...  
Il rit encore.  
Sam : D'accord...  
Je souris.  
Moi : Alors c'est parfait...

Je le vis rougir et je le poussai pour qu'il sorte de ma chambre. Je le suivis et je vis la surprise de Chad quand il nous vit sortir de la chambre.

Chad : Sam tu viens?  
Il baissa la tête.  
Sam : En fait, je...  
Moi : Il aime mieux rester avec moi.  
Chad fronça les sourcils.  
Chad : C'est vrai?  
Sam : Je... oui...  
Je ris en voyant le visage de Chad.  
Chad : Donc tu m'abandonnes pour lui?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Ouais, il t'abandonne pour moi.  
Chad : Tu ne vas plus être le bienvenu ici Sam si tu restes avec lui...  
Sam baissa la tête.  
Moi : T'auras juste à ne plus l'inviter. C'est moi qui vais le faire maintenant.  
J'entendis Sam pousser un petit rire, ce qui me fit sourire.  
Chad : T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu désires Sam?

Il hocha doucement la tête et je vis la rage dans les yeux de Chad. Il prit rapidement ses choses et il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Je ris et me tournai vers Sam.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
Il rit.  
Sam : Tu... tu vas vraiment m'inviter ici de nouveau?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Et pourquoi je ne le referais pas?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Sam : Je ne sais pas.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu veux que nous regardions un film?  
Sam : Si t'en as envie.  
Moi : C'est toi mon invité ici, c'est toi qui décides.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Alors d'accord.  
Je souris et lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le divan.  
Moi : Tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
Il haussa les épaules, ce qui me fit rire.  
Moi : Tu as perdu ta langue?  
Il rit.  
Sam : Non, c'est seulement que je n'aime pas prendre des décisions.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Alors je vais prendre des décisions pour toi. Tu vas t'asseoir sur le divan, je vais aller chercher des choses à boire et ensuite, nous allons écouter un film. Ça te va?  
Il rit.  
Sam : C'est parfait.

Je souris et j'allai dans la cuisine. Je pris quelques bières et ensuite, je revins dans le salon. Je souris en voyant qu'il s'était assis. Je m'approchai de lui, lui donnai une bière et après quelque temps, nous finîmes par choisir un film. Un film d'action je crois. En tout cas, je mis le film et ensuite, je vins m'asseoir sur le divan à côté de lui. Je me sentais tellement étrange à ce moment précis. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette assurance que j'avais. D'habitude, j'étais tellement timide. Je n'haussais parler à personne et là, j'étais très à l'aise et je n'avais aucune difficulté à parler avec lui.

Vers le milieu du film, j'étais frustré qu'il ne se passe rien entre moi et lui. Il ne me regardait pas et je ne savais pas comment je pouvais faire pour lui faire des avances. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment fait à quelqu'un et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Donc doucement, je me pris une autre bière sur la petite table en face de nous et je m'approchai un peu de lui. Il ne tourna même pas son regard vers moi, ce qui me frustra. Rapidement, je pris la manette de la télévision et je mis le film sur pause. Il fronça les sourcils et il me regarda.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Moi : Je n'aime pas le film.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que moi je ne l'aime pas?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je m'en fous si tu l'aimes ou pas. Moi j'en ai marre de l'écouter.  
Il rit encore.  
Sam : Alors c'est gentil pour moi.  
Moi : On pourrait faire d'autre chose.  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
Sam : Comme quoi?  
J'haussai les épaules.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas.  
Il rit.  
Moi : Dis, je peux te poser une question très indiscrète?  
Il rit nerveusement.  
Sam : Ouais...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Est-ce que t'es gay?  
Il fit des gros yeux et je vis son visage passer de normal à rouge en seulement quelques petites secondes.  
Sam : Je...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Laisse faire.

Je me levai rapidement et je partis dans ma chambre. Quel con j'étais! Non mais sérieusement, comment j'avais pu lui poser cette question-là!?

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et je détournai mon regard du sien.

Moi : Je suis désolé. Je sais. C'était indiscret de ma part. Je... je suis désolé... Je m'en veux...  
Il rit.  
Sam : Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question-là? J'ai l'air gay?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je... en fait, je ne sais pas. Je... je t'ai seulement demandé ça pour savoir si... si j'avais une chance avec toi...  
Il rit.  
Moi : Oh mon Dieu, je me sens tellement con. Pas besoin de me répondre. Je ne veux pas de ta réponse. T'es le premier mec qui me plait et j'ai l'air d'un con. J'y suis allé bien trop vite. Je...  
Sam en me coupant la parole : Tu peux me laisser parler s'il te plaît?  
Je ris en baissant la tête.  
Moi : Désolé.  
Il rit encore.  
Sam : Je... je suis attiré par les garçons...  
Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
Sam : Mais je... je n'assume pas complètement...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Si tu savais comment moi je suis pire que toi. D'accord, là, je suis à l'aise, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis le mec le plus gêné du monde. Je... je ne sais même pas comment je fais en ce moment pour être comme ça.  
Il rit.  
Sam : Tu dégages de la confiance...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je sais, mais je ne suis pas comme ça.  
Il rit nerveusement.  
Sam : Je... euh... je trouve ça vraiment... mignon...  
Je souris, ce qui le fit rougir.  
Moi : Je... tu me plais...  
Il rit.  
Sam : Je ne serais pas resté avec toi si tu ne me plaisais pas...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Dis, tu as déjà sorti avec quelqu'un?  
Il rit.  
Sam : En fait, je suis bi. Je... je sors avec les deux.  
Moi : Donc tu as déjà sorti avec des personnes?  
Sam : Ouais... Et toi...?  
Moi : Pas vraiment...  
Il sourit.  
Sam : Donc... tu n'es pas expérimenté?  
J'haussai les sourcils en poussant un petit rire.  
Moi : Non, pas vraiment...  
Il sourit.  
Sam : Je peux t'apprendre des choses si tu désires...  
Ce fut à mon tour de rougir.  
Moi : Quand on a des conversations normales, tu n'es pas capable de parler, mais dès qu'on parle de sexe ou de quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, tu as de l'assurance.  
Il rit.  
Sam : L'alcool aide beaucoup.  
Je ris et m'approchai de lui.  
Moi : Alors j'aime beaucoup l'alcool.

Il rit et doucement, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou.

Sam : Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne.  
Il rit et il reposa ses lèvres contre les miennes...

**Fin du flashback**

Je fus automatiquement sorti de mes pensées quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je tournai rapidement ma tête vers la porte et je fus surpris de voir Harry.

Harry : Je...  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?  
Harry : Je... je ne suis pas capable de dormir...  
Moi : Essaie...  
Harry : Je... j'ai essayé...  
Je grognai silencieusement.  
Moi : Sam va me tuer... Aller, viens...

Doucement, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher du lit et je souris quand je sentis un poids se rajouter. Je sentis le corps chaud d'Harry entrer sous les couvertures et chercher une source de chaleur. Doucement, je m'approchai de lui et il poussa un gémissement quand je le touchai.

Moi : Je t'ai fait mal?  
Harry : Je... non...

Doucement, il se tourna vers moi et il colla son corps contre le mien. Il avait un petit peu gâché mes pensées sur ma rencontre avec ma Sam. Je... je n'avais pas pu me rendre jusqu'au meilleur moment. Bien sûr, quand je parlais du meilleur moment, je ne parlais pas du fait que nous l'avions fait cette nuit-là. On l'avait fait seulement quelques semaines plus tard. Même plus que ça. Mais disons seulement que nous nous étions amusés cette nuit-là.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand je sentis les larmes d'Harry couler sur mon torse. Je mis doucement ma main sur sa joue et l'obligeai à me regarder.

Moi : Tu veux parler Harry?  
Il hocha doucement la tête.  
Moi : Je t'écoute...  
Il prit quelques secondes avant de parler.  
Harry : Je l'aime...  
Ça me fit mal entendre ça.  
Moi : Tu l'aimes comment Harry?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Moi : Dis-moi Harry. Je t'écoute...  
Harry : Je l'aime comme j'aime quand ma maison est silencieuse et qu'on peut seulement entendre mes pleurs. Comme quand je vois le sang de mes coudes coulés. Comme le vent dans mes cheveux. Comme j'aime mes amis. Les chats. L'insouciance des jeunes enfants. Ma famille...  
Moi : Répond-moi sincèrement Harry, es-tu amoureux de lui?  
Harry : Oui...  
Moi : T'en es sûr?  
Il secoua la tête.  
Moi : Pourquoi être avec lui si tu ne l'aimes pas réellement?  
Harry : Parce que je veux que quelqu'un se préoccupe de moi.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry?  
Harry : Rien...  
Moi : Raconte-moi.  
Harry : Il... il a cru que j'avais dit qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et je... je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un divertissement pour moi...  
Moi : Harry...  
Harry : Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Je... je vais recommencer comme avant. Quand j'étais avec lui, ou plutôt, quand je dormais chez lui, je ne pouvais pas me mutiler. Tandis que là, je vais pouvoir le faire à chaque soir sans que personne ne le sache.  
Moi : Et puis moi là-dedans?  
Il poussa un grognement ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.  
Harry : Pourquoi à chaque fois que je vous parle de quelque chose à propos de moi, ça fini toujours que nous parlons de vous?  
Moi : Parce que ce que tu ne comprends pas Harry, c'est que je tiens à toi moi.  
Harry : Nous ne sommes même pas supposés entretenir de relation.  
Moi : Mais arrête un peu avec ça.  
Harry : C'est vous qui n'arrêtiez pas de le répéter avant.  
Moi : Mais maintenant je ne le fais plus parce que je sais que nous ne sommes pas capable de ne pas avoir une relation. Je sais que peu importe ce que nous faisons, nous finissons par être réuni.  
Harry : J'en ai marre d'avoir cette vie Louis.  
Moi : Et tu crois que j'étais comment moi à ton âge?  
Harry : Je ne sais pas.  
Moi : Les cicatrices à l'intérieur de mes cuisses ne sont pas là pour rien. J'ai vécu des choses difficiles Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu vis exactement, mais tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation. Peu importe à quel époque tu vis, il y aurait toujours des personnes comme toi et moi.  
Harry : Alors pourquoi personne ne les aide?  
Moi : Parce que les personnes qui ne le vivent pas, ne savent pas quoi faire.  
Harry : Alors pourquoi les personnes qui l'ont vécu ne font rien?  
Moi : Parce que nous l'avons déjà vécu une fois dans notre vie, nous n'avons pas envie de le revivre une deuxième fois avec quelqu'un.  
Harry : Mais pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire.  
Moi : C'est parce que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et que je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'indifférence. J'en suis incapable.  
Harry : Vous... vous avez déjà essayé de vous suicider?  
Je baissai la tête.  
Moi : Oui... et toi?  
Harry : Pas encore...  
Je remontai rapidement mon regard vers le sien.  
Moi : Ne le fais jamais. Ça ne sert à rien et ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose.  
Harry : Mais c'est justement ça que je recherche.  
Moi : Tu veux savoir comment j'ai arrêté?  
Il hocha la tête.  
Moi : J'ai rencontré Sam...

Rapidement, il se sépara de moi et il sortit de la chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils et je le suivis rapidement. Je le vis courir jusqu'à la cuisine et je me dépêchai encore plus. Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, je le vis chercher dans tous les tiroirs. Je m'approchai rapidement de lui mais avant que je n'aie pu l'éloigner, il avait un couteau dans la main.

Je me calmai automatiquement et le regardai dans les yeux.

Moi : Calme-toi Harry... Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter...  
Il rit.  
Harry : Je ne vais jamais rien regretter.  
Doucement, je commençai à m'approcher de lui.  
Harry : N'approchez pas!  
Moi : Calme-toi Harry...  
Je continuai de m'approcher et il pointa le couteau sur moi.  
Harry : Reculez!  
Moi : Laisse-moi t'aider...

Je fis un pas de trop et il m'entailla le torse. Je reculai rapidement en regardant mon torse. Je saignais. Je remontai rapidement mon regard vers Harry et il avait les yeux ronds. Il lâcha le couteau et il me fixa.

Harry : Je... je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolé... Je suis une mauvaise personne...  
Moi : Non Harry...

Rapidement, il s'effondra sur le sol et je me précipitai vers lui. J'attrapai ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse prendre le couteau.

Moi : Arrête tout de suite!  
Harry : Mais...  
Moi : Harry!

Il ferma rapidement les yeux. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui allait se faire punir physiquement. Tout à coup, je compris quelque chose. Il m'avait déjà parlé de son père. Cet homme qui lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas son fils et qui était parti de la maison à cause de ça.

Moi : Tout va bien Harry...  
Harry : Je le mérite...  
Moi : Je ne vais pas te frapper...  
Harry : Je le mérite...

Je poussai un soupir et j'éloignai le couteau de nous. Ensuite, je le pris dans mes bras et il commença à pleurer.

Harry : Je... je mérite d'avoir mal... J'ai fait quelque chose de mauvais... Je devrais être puni...  
Moi : Viens avec moi...  
Harry : Tu vas essayer de me noyer dans le bain?  
Je fis des gros yeux.  
Moi : Bien sûr que non...  
Harry : Couper mes cheveux?  
Moi : Non...  
Harry : Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
Moi : Suis-moi...

Nous nous levâmes doucement et je le gardai collé contre moi pour ne pas qu'il essaie de partir ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte et je le fis s'asseoir par terre.

Moi : Reste-là...  
Harry : Tu vas m'attacher?  
Moi : Non...

Il baissa la tête et je me levai. Je me regardai dans le miroir et je vis que mon torse n'était pas si pire. Il m'avait à peine touché. Je n'allais pas avoir de cicatrice à cause de ça. Il m'avait à peine effleuré. Je pris quand même le temps de désinfecter la plaie pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte. Ensuite, je mis un bandage et je retournai vers Harry.

Moi : Viens avec moi...  
Harry : Je n'ai pas encore été puni...  
Moi : Je ne vais pas te punir...  
Harry : Je le mérite...  
Je soupirai et je vins m'asseoir en face de lui.  
Moi : Dis-moi qu'elle est la pire punition que tu as eue...  
Il baissa la tête.  
Harry : Je... je... la première fois que... que mon père m'a coupé l'intérieur des coudes...

Il pleura encore plus et je le pris dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Je me trouvais tellement con d'avoir posé cette question-là.

Moi : Et la moins pire?  
Harry : La première fois que vous avez touché l'intérieur de mon coude...  
Je fis des gros yeux.  
Moi : Ce n'était pas une punition...  
Harry : Si, s'en était une...  
Moi : Bien sûr que non...  
Il baissa la tête.  
Moi : Je ne vais pas te punir...  
Harry : Vous devriez...  
Moi : Je... je ne vais rien te faire...  
Harry : Je me sentirais beaucoup moins mal si vous le feriez...  
Doucement, je mis ma main sur l'intérieur de son coude.  
Moi : Voilà...  
Harry : Ce... ce n'est pas juste...  
Moi : J'ai décidé, c'est ça...  
Harry : D'accord...

Je souris faiblement et enlevai ma main. Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulé.

Moi : Tu vas mieux?  
Il hocha doucement la tête.  
Moi : Fais-moi un beau sourire...  
Il rit faiblement en secouant la tête, ce qui me fit sourire.  
Moi : Je l'ai eu.  
Il rit encore.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes quand je vis Harry commencer à approcher sa tête de la mienne. Rapidement, je me levai et je lui tendis ma main.

Moi : On va se coucher?

Il fut surpris mais quelques secondes plus tard, il prit ma main et nous retournâmes dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et il resta debout devant moi. Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

Moi : Il y a un problème Harry?  
Harry : Je...  
Moi : Ne sois pas gêné...  
Harry : Je... je peux voir...  
Moi : L'intérieur de mes cuisses?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration et j'allai ouvrir une petite lampe pour ne pas agresser nos yeux avec trop de lumière. Je fis signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir avec moi sur le lit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment montré l'intérieur de mes cuisses à quelqu'un. Sam les avait vus bien sûr, mais c'était le seul. Et il les avait vu seulement la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour ensemble. Pas avant.

Après quelques secondes, j'ouvris mes jambes et je remontai mon boxer pour qu'il puisse voir. Je le vis focalisé son regard sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ce qui me gêna.

Harry : Est-ce... est-ce que ça fait encore mal?  
Moi : En fait, je ne sens plus vraiment l'intérieur de mes cuisses.  
Harry : Donc... quand quelqu'un touche l'intérieur de vos cuisses, ça ne vous fait rien?  
Moi : Exactement.  
Harry : Je... je peux toucher...?  
Je fus mal à l'aise.  
Moi : Je...  
Harry : Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas grave...  
Moi : Non Harry, c'est correct. Je te demande seulement de ne pas...  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Harry : De ne pas quoi?  
Moi : Je... je ne sais pas vraiment...  
Harry : Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave...  
Moi : Non... je veux...  
Harry : Vous en êtes sûr?  
J'hochai la tête et lui fis un petit sourire.

Doucement, il approcha sa main de l'intérieur de ma cuisse mais quand il vint pour la toucher, il ne le fit pas. Doucement, je mis ma main sur la sienne et la mis sur ma cuisse. Je fermai les yeux et après quelques secondes, il commença à la caresser. Il passa son pouce sur toutes les cicatrices qui étaient présentes. Quand je le sentis mettre plus de pression, mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson et rapidement, j'enlevai sa main. Il fronça les sourcils et rapidement, je détournai mon regard. Sam n'avait jamais pu me faire frissonner en touchant l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Que ça soit avec ses mains ou ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais réussi. Et il ne suffisait qu'Harry mette un petit peu de pression pour me faire frissonner.

Je refermai rapidement mes jambes et j'allai éteindre la lumière.

Moi : Je crois que nous devrions dormir. Demain, je vais te rapporter chez toi.  
Je me couchai rapidement en dessous des couvertures sans accorder un seul regard à Harry.  
Harry : Je... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?  
Rapidement, je me retournai vers lui et je vis qu'il pleurait.  
Moi : Bien sûr que non voyons...  
Il baissa la tête et j'allai le prendre dans mes bras.  
Moi : Ça va aller...  
Harry : Pourquoi t'avoir retiré?  
Je fronçai les sourcils et me séparai de lui pour pouvoir regarder son visage.  
Moi : M'être retiré de quoi?

Il me regarda dans les yeux et doucement, il vint mettre sa main sur ma joue. Il approcha doucement sa tête de la mienne mais je la tournai avant que ses lèvres puissent toucher aux miennes.

Moi : Harry je...  
Harry : S'il vous plaît... Seulement pour ce soir...  
Moi : Je...  
Harry : S'il vous plaît...  
Je soupirai et ne répondis pas tout de suite.  
Moi : Je suis avec Sam.  
Harry : Vous ne l'aimez pas...  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
Moi : Bien sûr que je l'aime.  
Harry : Non! C'est moi que vous aimez!  
Moi : Pas du tout Harry.  
Harry : Alors vous me détestez?  
Moi : Harry! Je ne te déteste pas, mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime. Je suis amoureux de Sam.  
Harry : Non, je vous jure que vous êtes amoureux de moi.  
Moi : Harry, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.  
Harry : Mais pourquoi vous avez frissonné tandis que vous m'avez dit que vous ne ressentiez plus rien?  
Moi : Harry!  
Harry : Arrêtez de dire mon nom et répondez à ma question.  
Je me séparai rapidement de lui.  
Moi : Putain Harry. Tu es soul. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.  
Harry : Justement, je dis la vérité sans être gêné! Je vous aime putain! Je suis attiré par vous! J'ai envie de baiser avec vous! J'ai pensé à vous pendant que Josh me faisait des fellations! Je pense toujours à vous! Putain vous m'obsédez!  
Moi : Harry...  
Harry : Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas assez bon pour être avec vous. Je suis trop jeune. Trop inexpérimenté. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Personne ne m'aime. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Je le sais maintenant que tout ce que vous me dites depuis le début, c'est complètement faux. Vous faites juste cela parce que vous ne voulez pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience. Vous êtes comme tous les autres. Vous vous foutez de moi. Vous voulez seulement que je rentre dans la société...

Rapidement, je m'approchai de lui et je posai mes lèvres contre les miennes. Je vis sa surprise dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne me rende mon baiser. Il mit rapidement ses mains sur mes joues et il entra sa langue dans ma bouche. À ce moment précis, je voulus me retirer, mais il ne me laissa pas faire.

Moi : Ha... Harry...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il me relâcha. Il baissa automatiquement la tête et il sortit de la chambre. Je me levai et le suivis encore une fois. Je fus soulagé en le voyant seulement se coucher sur le divan.

Moi : Harry...  
Harry : On n'a rien fait. Dormez. Je m'en fous.  
Moi : Harry...  
Harry : Putain dégagez!

Je soupirai et je repartis dans ma chambre. Je refermai la porte et je me laissai glisser sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire!? Je commençai à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je venais d'embrasser Harry. Je venais de tromper Sam. Je... je n'étais qu'un con. Je ne méritais personne. L'intérieur de mes cuisses commençait à me démanger. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette sensation. La sensation d'en avoir besoin pour aller mieux.

Je secouai rapidement la tête. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas recommencer.

Je poussai un soupir et je me relevai. J'allai dans mon lit et me cachai en dessous de mes couvertures. Dès l'instant où je fermai mes yeux, les lèvres d'Harry vinrent se mettre dans mon esprit. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux mais l'image ne s'en alla pas. Elle resta là. Putain mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire? Je venais d'embrasser mon élève. Si ça se savait, je ne pourrais plus jamais être professeur. Je ne pourrais plus jamais enseigner. J'étais devenu prof pour avoir le contrôle sur ma vie. Sur ma classe. Pour que je ne sois plus jamais pris au dépourvu et pour avoir le respect des autres. Ce que je n'avais jamais eu quand j'étais à leur place. Mais il n'avait suffi que je croise le regard d'Harry pour que tout ça soit mis en doute. Pour que je n'aie plus si envie que ça d'avoir le contrôle. Pour que je laisse le courant me porter. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant? Je ne pouvais pas reparler de ça avec Harry. Peut-être qu'il va l'avoir oublié demain. Peut-être qu'il ne se souviendra de rien en se réveillant. Ouais, c'était ça qui allait se passer. Il avait tellement bu ce soir que c'était sûr. Ça allait être seulement moi qui allais s'en souvenir et on n'allait plus jamais en reparler. Comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit. Exactement.

Je souris et je refermai les yeux. Les lèvres d'Harry apparurent encore dans mon esprit, mais je ne fis rien pour les faire disparaitre. Mon esprit avait seulement ça de souvenir de lui. Avec ses gémissements et mon rêve. Cacher un baiser, c'était facile. Je cachais déjà d'autre chose qui aurait pu être encore plus difficile à ne pas révéler. Mais je m'en sortais très bien. Ce n'était pas une autre action sexuelle qui allait faire que je n'allais pas être capable de garder tout ça pour moi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais ressenti des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant en l'embrassant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait fait frissonner en touchant l'intérieur de ma cuisse tandis que personne n'avait jamais réussi. Ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Je fis semblant de dormir quand j'entendis Sam rentrer dans l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans la chambre et je l'entendis enlever ses vêtements. Ensuite, il vint me rejoindre en dessous des couvertures et je fus heureux d'Harry n'y soit pas.

Le corps chaud de Sam vint se coller contre le mien et je fus soulager en sentant qu'il avait gardé son boxer. Il avait pensé à Harry.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et il me chuchota un bonne nuit. Je le serrai contre moi et ensuite, on finit par tous les deux s'endormir...


	17. Chapter 17

Harry

J'étais dans un état entre réveillé et endormi. Je n'étais pas vraiment là, mais j'entendais tout ce que tout le monde disait. C'était très étrange mais je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux ou simplement de parler pour leur dire que j'étais réveillé.

Sam : Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller un jour?  
J'entendis Louis rire.  
Louis : Il devrait.  
Sam : Quand?  
Louis : Je ne sais pas moi. Quand les poules vont avoir des dents.  
Sam rit.  
Sam : T'es sérieux là?  
Louis : Bien sûr que non.  
Sam : Mais est quand même 2 heures de l'après-midi. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il se réveille.  
Louis : Alors réveille-le.  
Sam : C'est ton élève.  
Louis : C'est toi qui veux le réveiller.  
Sam rit.  
Sam : Putain tu fais chier.  
Louis : Je le sais que tu m'aimes...  
Sam rit encore.  
Sam : T'es vraiment chiant quand tu veux.  
Louis : Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça.  
Sam : Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
Ce fut au tour de Louis de rire.  
Sam : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir?  
La réponse de Louis se fit attendre quelques secondes.  
Louis : Pas grand-chose.  
Sam : Explique...  
Louis : Mais on n'a rien fait. Je lui ai prêté des vêtements. Il les a mis. Il a vomi et ensuite, on est allé se coucher.  
Sam : Intéressant comme soirée.  
Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que nous fassions d'autre?  
Sam : Je ne sais pas. Il t'a fait des avances?  
Louis : Pas plus que ça...  
Sam : Dis-moi la vérité Louis.  
Louis : D'accord, il m'a fait des avances, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire...

Je ris intérieurement. Non, il ne m'avait pas laissé faire, c'était seulement lui qui m'avait embrassé. Oh putain, il m'avait embrassé. Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi il avait fait ça?

Sam : Je crois qu'il t'aime bien Louis.  
Louis : Pas plus que ça Sam. D'accord, il m'a dragué, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.  
Sam : Tu me jures que toi, tu n'es aucunement attiré par lui?  
Louis prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
Louis : Tu le sais très bien que je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard Sam. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je sois amoureux de lui. Je l'aide seulement à ne pas foutre sa vie en l'air.  
Sam : Pourquoi foutrait-il sa vie en l'air?  
Louis : On a tous déjà été adolescent Sam. Tout le monde a des problèmes et lui aussi il en a. Je l'aide seulement à les régler.  
Sam : Votre relation reste professionnelle?  
Louis : Tu me prends pour qui? Tu crois sincèrement que je mélangerais ma vie privée avec ma vie professionnelle?  
Sam : Bien sûr que non mais je tenais seulement à m'en assurer.  
Louis : Maintenant tu es rassuré? C'est mon élève. Rien de plus.  
Sam : Donc je pourrais te demander d'arrêter de te préoccuper autant de lui et tu le ferais?  
Louis : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'il n'est pas une menace pour notre couple?  
Sam : Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est mignon comme tout et je sais qu'il pourrait être ton genre si tu étais célibataire.  
Louis : Mais je ne suis pas célibataire. J'ai un amoureux magnifique que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Arrête de penser que je vais te quitter un jour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en ai pas l'intention.  
Sam : Tu me le jures?  
Louis : Bien sûr.  
Sam : Alors viens ici...

Je pris ce moment exact pour me réveiller. Je poussai un gémissement et m'étirai. Je les entendis rire. J'ouvris doucement les yeux mais je les refermai automatiquement à cause de la lumière.

Louis : Salut toi...  
Moi : Où suis-je?  
Ils rirent.  
Sam : Bienvenu parmi les vivants. Une tasse de café?  
Je poussai un grognement et je m'assis toujours en ayant les yeux fermés.  
Louis : Mal à la tête?  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier pour me retrouver ici?  
Ils rirent.  
Louis : Je crois que tu ne devrais pas boire autant Harry.  
Moi : Tu n'es pas mon père. Je fais ce que je veux et tu ne me fais pas chier. Merci.  
J'entendis Sam rire.  
Moi : Ça vient ce café?

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je lui fis un sourire et il partit rapidement dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retournai vers Louis.

Moi : J'ai fait des conneries hier soir?  
Louis : Pas si pire...  
Moi : Si j'avais voulu des réponses vagues, j'aurais posé ma question à Sam.  
Il ne me répondit pas.  
Moi : C'est bien vous qui m'avez apporté jusqu'ici? Je ne crois pas que ça soit Sam.  
Louis : Oui c'est moi.  
Moi : Alors dites-moi tout ce que j'ai fait comme connerie.  
Louis : Je...  
Louis arrêta sa phrase quand Sam arrive dans le salon.  
Moi : Je veux du sucre dans mon café.  
Il soupira et il retourna dans la cuisine.  
Louis : J'aime mieux en parler en privé avec toi.

Je grognai et je détournai mon regard du sien. Quelque temps plus tard, Sam revint dans le salon et il me donna mon café. Je le mis sur la table basse en face du divan et je me levai.

Moi : Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Où sont mes vêtements?  
Sam : Mais je viens de te faire un café!  
Je ris et le regardai.  
Moi : Bravo.  
Il me regarda avec un regard noir et je me dirigeai vers Louis.  
Moi : Mes vêtements Louis?  
Il me regardait dans les yeux. Il avait l'air absent.  
Moi : La terre appelle Louis?  
Il sourit et il détourna son regard du mien.  
Louis : Je... je ne sais pas vraiment où ils sont...

Je ris et je me dirigeai vers leur chambre. J'allai dans leur salle de bain et je ris en voyant que mes vêtements étaient par terre. Ils auraient au moins pu les ramasser. En tout cas, je refermai la porte et me changeai. Ensuite, je laissai les vêtements qu'il m'avait prêtés par terre et je sortis de la salle de bain, me retrouvant seul dans la chambre. Où était mon cellulaire et mon portefeuille? Je soupirai et je sortis de la chambre. J'eus envie de vomir quand je les vis en train de s'embrasser.

Moi : Au secours!  
J'entendis Sam pousser un grognement et ils se séparèrent.  
Moi : Vous auriez au moins pu attendre que je sois parti pour aller vous licher le fond de la gorge.  
Louis : Harry!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Mon portefeuille et mon cellulaire?  
Louis : Là.  
Il me pointa la table en face du divan. Je m'approchai et les pris.  
Moi : Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ma soirée, si j'ai fait des conneries, eh bien j'en ai faite et j'espère m'être bien amusé...  
Je vis Sam me lancer un regard noir et je lui fis un sourire moqueur.  
Moi : Bonne après-midi.

Je leurs fis un dernier sourire et je sortis de leur appartement. Je regardai dans le couloir et je décidai d'aller voir Josh. Il fallait qu'on parle de toute façon. On n'allait pas se remettre ensemble, mais je ne voulais quand même pas qu'il reste autant fâché contre moi. J'allais mentir pour lui faire croire que tout ce que je lui avais dit avait seulement dépassé ma pensée et que je ne croyais pas tout ce que j'avais dit.

Je cognai à la porte de l'appartement et quelques secondes plus tard, Josh ouvrit la porte avec seulement un caleçon, ce qui me fit rire. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant et il referma rapidement la porte pour ne pas que je puisse voir à l'intérieur.

Moi : Salut...  
Josh : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je crois que nous devrions avoir une conversation.  
Josh : Je...  
... : Babe? C'est qui?  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu me remplaces vite. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Je peux voir l'heureux élu?  
Josh : Harry...  
Moi : Aller, simplement voir s'il est plus beau que moi...  
Josh : Je ne crois pas que...  
Je ne le laissai même pas finir et j'ouvris rapidement la porte pour découvrir... Niall.  
Moi : Oh mon Dieu...  
Niall : Harry!?  
Rapidement, je tournai mon regard vers Josh.  
Moi : T'es une pute!  
Josh : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
Niall : Je suis désolé Harry...  
Je ris et regardai Niall.  
Moi : Ouais, il fallait que tu rentres à 1 heure chez toi hier soir pour qu'ensuite, tu puisses venir voir ton mec. C'est sûr que c'est une très bonne raison. Mais tu peux me dire tu étais où quand je sortais avec lui? Parce que j'ai arrêté de sortir avec lui hier midi. Je ne crois pas que vous vous êtes mis en couple pendant ce petit lapse de temps.  
Niall : Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Non Niall, tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Niall, mais je te déteste. Tu... tu n'es qu'un con!  
Niall : Non...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Pleure autant que tu veux, tu n'es plus mon ami. J'avais confiance en toi!

Rapidement, je me retournai et je partis vers la sortie mais avant que je n'aie pu faire quelques pas, Louis sortit de son appartement. Je poussai un grognement et me retournai, voyant bien sûr Josh et Niall. Non mais putain c'était quoi leur but? Ils voulaient tous m'empêcher de partir!?

Moi : Je n'ai plus rien à dire, à personne!  
Niall s'approcha rapidement de moi.  
Niall : S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu n'en vaux tellement pas la peine Niall. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je te déteste en ce moment. J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant? J'ai l'air d'un con qui a couché avec le mec d'un de mes amis et qui a été embrassé par un autre mec...  
Louis : Harry!  
Moi : Taisez-vous! Je ne veux plus vous parler! Aller faire l'amour avec votre supposé mec!  
Sam : Quel supposé mec?  
Je ris et me tournai vers Niall.  
Moi : Merci Niall. Merci pour tout.  
Niall : Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je vais faire quelque chose pour toi Niall, je vais te faire économiser ta salive. Tu n'as même pas besoin de m'expliquer. C'est cool ça, pas vrai?  
Niall : Non Haz.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça! C'est seulement mes amis qui peuvent m'appeler comme ça!  
Niall : Mais je suis ton ami.  
Moi : Tu étais mon ami. Étais. Maintenant tu ne l'es plus.  
Niall : Je suis tellement désolé.  
Josh : Ne met pas ça sur sa faute. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé si je pouvais aller voir ailleurs.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Et toi Niall comme un con, tu acceptes qu'il vienne me voir pour du sexe?  
Niall : Vous n'avez rien fait de sexuelle. Il me l'a dit. C'était seulement pour voir comment c'était avec un autre homme.  
Je partis à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
Moi : Tu joues très bien la comédie Niall et toi aussi Josh. Vous devriez peut-être faire carrière là-dedans. Vous avez tous les deux réussi à me faire croire que Josh était avec moi parce qu'il m'aimait un tant soit peu et toi Niall, tu m'as fait croire que ça ne te dérangeait pas. Et Niall, tu crois que nous avons fait quoi les deux fois que j'ai dormies chez lui?  
Niall : Vous avez dormi...  
Je ris.  
Moi : Si tu entends par dormir que Josh me faisait des fellations, alors là, oui, nous avons dormi...  
Rapidement, Niall se retourna vers Josh.  
Niall : Josh...  
Josh baissa la tête. Rapidement, Niall s'approcha de lui et il le poussa contre le mur.  
Niall : Tu m'avais dit que tu allais seulement l'embrasser!  
Je ris.  
Moi : Je tiens à dire que je ne lui ai jamais rien fait sauf l'embrasser.  
Niall : Tu n'es qu'une pute Josh!  
Josh : Mais putain Niall, on est ensemble depuis un mois. D'accord je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais j'ai quand même des envies sexuelles à assouvir.  
Moi : Mais putain ça va pas bien dans ta tête. Si tu aimais réellement Niall, tu aurais attendu qu'il soit prêt avant d'assouvir tes envies sexuelles.  
Josh : Mais je l'aime vraiment.  
Moi : Si tu appelles ça de l'amour, alors moi je suis la fée clochette.  
Niall : Je ne veux plus jamais te reparler Josh!  
Josh : Laisse-moi m'expliquer Niall...  
Niall : Non!  
Rapidement, Niall s'éloigna de Josh et il vint vers moi.  
Niall : Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Moi : Niall, tu as tellement descendu dans mon estime.  
Niall : Je sais et je vais tout faire pour te prouver que je ne suis pas comme ça.  
Moi : Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner.  
Niall : Je vais tout faire pour. Je te le jure.  
Moi : Ne fais pas des promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.  
Louis : Harry, tu devrais lui pardonner...  
Je ris et me retournai vers Louis.  
Moi : Avant de me dire quoi faire, occupez-vous un peu de ce que vos hormones vous font faire. Peut-être que si vous étiez comblé sexuellement, vous ne vous abaisseriez pas à ce niveau.  
Sam : De quoi parle-t-il?  
Louis : De rien.  
Je ris.  
Moi : Réfléchissez tous à votre cas. Je n'en reviens pas que je sois entouré de personne comme ça. En fait, je suis presque le plus sain d'esprit. Mon prof qui n'est pas sincère, son petit ami qui ne comprend rien et qui se laisse mentir sans rien dire. Mon ancien meilleur ami qui est gay et qui ne m'a rien dit. Et mon ex petit ami qui sort avec mon ex meilleur ami. Wow, moi avec mes bras je ne suis pas si pire je crois.  
Ils ne rajoutèrent rien, ce qui me fit rire.  
Moi : Passez une belle fin de journée. Niall, on se voit ce soir chez moi pour parler. Et vous Louis, j'aimerais dire qu'on ne se revoit jamais, mais on ne peut pas alors je vous dis à lundi.

Je fis un sourire à tout le monde et je partis. Je commençai à marcher rapidement vers chez moi. Putain de vie de merde...


End file.
